Angel's May Cry
by CODE ZERO-Mystik
Summary: NEW CHAPTER UP! What if there was only one free angel left? Hunted by many and loved by two powerful beings he is forced to make a desicion. With his memories on the line, he must run or lose it all. YYY OCY others
1. Needs of the Darkness

Angel's May Cry

Me: ok here is my story it has yaio. And it has bi. And it has hetro. But mostly yaio! and it's been edited

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh or any of its characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing this story now would I. But I do own this story. So no takey.

Warning: this contains blood, guts, yaio, bad language and **the gore is edited.** Anzu bashing. If u have a problem with this sort of thing I suggest u don't read. U have been warned

Chapter 1: Needs of the darkness.

Yami sat in his throne room, starring at the holographic projection of a young boy. Needless to say this boy was perfect. Soft gold bangs framed a cherub face, with a crown of black spiky hair tipped with red. Large, fluffy white wings sprouted from his shoulders. But his most amazing feature perhaps was his large amythest eyes, that seemed to be windows to his soul.

This boy seemed to radiate innocence and all dark beings needed that pure innocent light that flowed from his petite form, especially Yami. Yami would sit for hours just staring at the little one, completely captivated by his beauty. His soldiers and guards seemed afraid to disturb him for fear of death. But Yami either didn't notice or care, his only concern being Yugi. Yami still remembered the first time he had seen his little angel. It had been 10 months ago……..

_Flashback_

_Yami crouched on a roof top, ready to pounce on any unsuspecting creature that crossed his path. As if on cue, a young woman walked cautiously down the ally. A smirk graced his handsome face. This was going to be too easy. _

_Silently he jumped to the ground of the ally below. The woman kept walking, having not noticed the demon. Yami silently crept closer until he was right behind the woman. She still did not notice him._

"_Why are you out here at this time of night, my dear?" He whispered in her ear. The woman let out a small scream of surprise and turned around, her eyes gazing into his fearfully._

"_What d-do you w-want with m-me?" she stuttered. Yami gently reached up a hand and placed it on her shoulder. The woman tensed. She didn't trust this man. Her tension only made his smirk wider._

"_Why your blood of course," he chuckled. The woman stared at him in horror, unable to move .She knew who this was. This was the Demon King, the one so many feared. Her mind was screaming at her to run but her legs wouldn't obey. They were glued to the spot. Yami gently wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, her neck just next to his mouth. He breathed in her sent. She was young. Between 16-20. 'Not very old but then again young blood always does taste sweeter' he thought. _

_His fangs slowly bit into her neck, enjoying the scream that bubbled past her lips. Rivets of blood coursed from the wound, flowing down her body. Yami withdrew his fangs and lapped up the blood. Even though he was not a vampire, he still loved the look and taste of blood. A sadistic smirk appeared as his demonic senses kicked in and he decided to play with his victim before he ended her life. _

_He let go of her and let her body fall to the ground. The woman looked up at him in fear, her eyes widening as she noticed the sadistic smirk. A dark chuckle was heard as he pulled a knife out of his jacket. The woman's fear intensified. What was he going to do with the knife? _

**(Sceen edited. go to to see proper version.)**

_Most humans died almost instantly but not her. She was a fighter. She wouldn't go down as easy as most people because she had something to survive for. Yugi. He was her reason to survive, to fight on. He was her guardian angel but was more like a brother. He may have been her guardian but not even he could have stopped this demon from killing her and most likely would have ended dead as well. That is why she didn't call out to him. To protect him. With her last remaining strength she yelled out to the darkness, "Yugi! My guardian, please hear this. I may die but don't despair. Just live your time with your new charge in happiness! I will miss you Yugi!" slowly she fell into darkness with a peaceful sigh of contentment on her mutilated face._

_Yami was shocked to say the least. Why did she even bother to tell, this Yugi, to forget her? Surely she didn't mean she loved him? No. Humans never fell in love with their guardians. Hell, they weren't even supposed to know that they had one. Why had this angel broken the rules and let his presence be known? What secrets do these people hide?_

_Yami's thoughts were stopped as he felt the presence of an angel approaching. 'This must be Yugi' He thought. Yami sank into the shadows just as an angel landed where he had stood only seconds ago. _

_The boy was the most enchanting he had ever seen. The resemblance between the two was amazing but instead, the boy had no golden streaks through his hair nor the sharp crimson eyes yami had. His soft amythest eyes were trained on the dead body and his white pants and shirt were stained from its blood. This boy was truly innocent. _

_The young child fell to his knees next to the dead girl's body, tears streaming down his face as he looked at the mutilated corpse. 'Why? Why did Anzu have to die?' Yugi thought sadly. 'She didn't deserve to die. She was my best friend…my only friend…and I never got to tell her how I felt'_

_Yami watched the child cry and felt guilt for having killed the girl. The poor child didn't seem to have seen someone die before. No one had ever made him feel regret and guilt and he was truly sorry for what he had done but that passed. What little Yugi said next made his blood boil, all traces of remorse gone._

"_I never told you, Anzu, but I always loved you. Now you finally know, may the soul I tried to protect be at peace. I will miss you dear friend." Slowly Yugi leaned forward and gently placed a kiss on the girl's bloody forehead before standing with the body in arms and flying off to give his friend a proper burial._

_Yami seethed. How dare that bitch take the boy's heart. Yami punched the wall. 'One day soon, little angel, you will be mine.' Yami regained his former composure and walked off._

_End Flashback._

Ever since that day Yami had watched him. But over the months that followed he found he could not take his eyes off the angel. He barely slept or ate and commanded every demon under his command to search for all angels. The only ones left alive where ones his Lieutenants decided to keep. No one had found Yugi yet and Yami was getting frustrated.

The doors to the throne room banged open to reveal a tall brunet with icy blue eyes. His name was Seto and he was a Lieutenant in the Army. Yami gazed at him with a bored look on his face "Yes my old friend?" Yami questioned. He really didn't feel like being told to look after himself better, it was starting to annoy him.

"Yami you look like shit, you know that?" Seto announced. Now normal demons or dark creatures would not dare tell the King of Demons, darkness it's self, that he looked like shit. They would of course have been killed almost immediately if they did but Seto was not just another demon. He was, and always has been, Yami's friend. Only he, Bakura and Marik got away with saying things like that.

Yami simply smiled at his old friend and retorted, "Not as bad as you, Seto. You've been working that slave of yours to hard it seems." He laughed. Seto just smirked and readjusted his trench coat thinking about his blond slave, Jounouchi. This caused Yami to laugh harder.

Once Seto had corrected himself, and Yami had stopped laughing, he got down to the real reason he had come in here. Straightening, he looked up at Yami and spoke. "We all know you have a growing obsession with that guardian angel. You have barely slept for the past10 months." Seto paused letting his words sink in, then continued. "No one has seen your angel as of yet. He is very good at hiding it would appear." He paused again, to aggravate the King even more then he already was. He then proceeded, "However, we have devised a plan to draw him out."

At this last statement Yami's eyes snapped open. After all this time he would finally get to have the angel he craved for? Was this a dream? Yami pinched himself to see if he was dreaming or not. He felt pain. So he was awake and that would mean he could finally have the petite angel he had dreams of.

Seto smirked as he watched his friend's actions. It was quite amusing to watch the greatest, most ruthless king of all time come down to his knee at having the prospect of finally gaining what he had searched so hard for. Clearing his throat he continued, "All we have to do is get the charge out of the way and we can take him." Seto stated.

At this Yami's heart sank. They hadn't found Yugi nor his charge. If they had, Yami would have had him within grasp a long time ago but no one knew who he took care of. "Seto, no one has found his charge. How can we get him out of the way if we haven't seen hide nor hair of yugi?" Yami groaned. After he actually felt a fleeting chance of hope it was destroyed by a miscalculation.

Seto smirked. If only Yami knew. He cleared his throat. "Ahhhhhhhh, my king that is were you are wrong. We have found a boy with a guardian angel who happens to be his best friend and lover. I believe he goes by the name of Ryou."

Yami's eyes widened further. "You don't mean the Ryou that Bakura is interested in?" he questioned. This just seemed too convenient.

Seto smiled. "The same. And do now all we must do is get Ryou out of the house and you can swoop in there and get your angel. Would you like that, my king?" Seto was trying to mock him but Yami was too lost in his own thoughts to care. Instead he just nodded and smirked. _'Soon, my little Yugi, I will finally have you'_

* * *

Me: right as i said edited. go to mediaminor to read full version... unless u've already read it that is. read and review! ja ne! 


	2. Freedom doesn\'t last for long

Warning: look this story is gonna contain yaio, blood, bad langue and other things. Hell's not gonna keep doing the warning or disclaimer for every single chapter or else she'll go crazy!

Me: and now on with the story!

Chapter 2: Freedom does not last for long.

Yugi smiled up at his boyfriend. Ever since he and Ryou had admitted they're feelings everything had been going great. Except one thing. Since he was the only free angel left in the universe, he was often hunted by vampires and demons. He had, had to give himself a disguise as a high school student to escape them.

"Yugi? We need to go. Don't u want to go visit Anzu?" Ryou asked kindly, wrapping an arm around Yugi's shoulder. Yugi smiled up at him and nodded. He was wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a simple sleeveless white silk shirt that hung down low so he had a peace of white material wrapped around his waist. Ryou was wearing a blue formal silk shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. (A/N so basically they're wearing formal clothes)

"Yeah, let's go. I want to replace the flowers." Yugi answered bravely, even though inside his heart was aching. He had never fully gotten over the death of his first charge (1). He somehow blamed himself for not being there to help her. That was his job, to protect her, and he failed.

Ryou knew how much this had hurt his guardian angel and tried as hard as he could to stop the pain but Yugi never seemed to stop blaming himself for her death. After all if he had been there he might have been able to help.

Ryou led his boyfriend to the white Cadillac waiting in the driveway. Slipping into the driver's seat he waited for Yugi to get in before starting the car and backing out. The ride to the cemetery was silent. Neither wanting to talk much.

Ryou pulled into the parking lot and watched his boyfriend practically run out of the car. He sighed. Why did they do this every week? He understood Yugi had loved her but visiting her grave every week would not bring her back. Still Ryou continued to do it for Yugi, just to see him smile again as he remembered all the things they did together.

Yugi stood over the grave a tear escaping his eye. 10 months. It had been 10 months since her death. They hadn't found the murderer yet but continued to search. For days after Anzu's death, it had rained. As though the very heavens were weeping for the poor angels beloved. But then when Yugi was assigned his new charge, everything became good again. The sun shined, the birds whistled and the flowers bloomed. Everything had been perfect for months until today.

Rain fell in sheets to the ground below, making soft splashing sounds. Today would have to be the worst of them all. Rain mixed with his tears as he stared at the grave of his first true friend. Lost in a world of sorrow and regret, Yugi didn't notice the hand on his shoulder until the person spoke.

"I'm sorry love. I'm sorry I can't take away the pain. I'm sorry u must live with this for the rest of your life. But it is not your fault she died. Anzu chose not to call to you for a good reason and she would not want you to beat yourself up over it. Don't you remember her words?" Ryou pulled him into a hug to comfort him.

Yugi did remember her words. _"Don't despair. Live happily with your new charge" _Those were her words. The only ones that always plagued his mind. Yugi snuggled into the embrace, loving the warm feeling of being loved.

Ryou gently urged his boyfriend back to the car. The drive home was silent, much like the drive there. Yugi just sat on the white leather thinking about Anzu and her untimely death. Leaning against the seat he slowly drifted into a state of unconsciousness.

As Ryou pulled into the driveway, he looked over to Yugi. He was curled up on the seat sleeping peacefully. With a small smile, he gently picked up his boyfriend and carried him into the house.

Yami stared jealously at the white haired boy. This wimp had taken the heart of an angel that was rightfully Yami's. No human, demon, vampire or angel was aloud to touch the boy but him. Yami truly hated Ryou. Why did getting the things you want take so long? 'No matter,' he mused, 'Yugi will be mine in no time. Mine and mine alone.' With that one thought, Yami shrank back into the shadows.

Ryou stared down at the sleeping figure tenderly. He truly loved Yugi. With all his being. And the boy loved him in return, and that was the best thing in the world. Slowly he lowered the angel onto the bed, then climbed on himself. It was a true blessing to have this boy. For a while he just contented himself with running his fingers through Yugi's soft hair. After a while he slowly fell asleep next to his love, smiling contently. They didn't notice a pair of red eyes watching them from the shadows in the corner.

Several hours later he awoke to a loud knocking on the front door. Curious as to who could be here at this time, he walked down the stairs to the front door. Upon opening it he found himself facing two men, both wearing dark business suits. (A/N now most ppl would probably slam the door right about now but this is Ryou we're talking about) Ryou looked up at them and asked "May I help you?"

The men both smirked at the same time knowing they had him fooled. The first man, who was slightly taller and had piercing blue eyes, spoke, "Are you Mr. Ryou Bakura?" He asked looking down at him.

"Yes. How may I help you?" He asked politely. Not noticing that both men were smirking in a cruel manner.

"We'll be needing to come in for a while, sir. Important business." The second man said, running a hand through his wavy brown hair. This was too easy. Much too easy.

Ryou nodded and led them in. He pointed to the sofa. The two men sat, as he sat down in a chair. "What may I do for you, sirs?" He asked politely, even though he felt something suspicious.

" I'm James Bently and this is my partner Chris Tucker." Introduced the man with blue eyes, "We need to discuss something of great importance. You see the young man who currently resides in your home is a criminal. Wanted for the murder of Anzu Mazaki." He stated, trying to hide his smirk.

Ryou was dumbfounded. Why would they suspect yugi? He was no where near the vicinity at the time. Anzu was like his big sister, he loved her more than life itself. Why would they suspect him? "I'm sorry, sirs." He apologized, "but there was no way Yugi was near the crime scene. Apart from when he found the body. Up until then he was with some friends. I will gladly come down and vouch for him at the station if you would like that."

The men smiled, this was exactly what they had been waiting for. "Alright, Mr. Bakura. You can come down and vouch for him right now." This was way too easy. Ryou nodded and stood up. The men sniggered and led the way to an old Porsche.

Ryou hesitated. What if this was plot to get him away from Yugi so some vampire could kill him? He could never forgive himself if that happened. Never. But these men were police officers. They wouldn't sell themselves to an unholy creature just for that, would they? No of course not!

Just incase, Ryou went round and made sure all the doors where locked and the windows shut and locked before getting into the Porsche and driving off with the two suited men.

* * *

Yami smirked. This had to be the easiest thing he had ever done. It had been to easy to get Ryou out of the house and now all that was left was to collect the little angel that lay sleeping on the bed. 

That fool, Ryou, had locked the little one in with Yami without realizing it. Yami laughed. What a fool. Silently he walked towards the sleeping figure, gazing at the relaxed face. He scooped the figure up into his arms and gently stroked his cheek. The skin was soft, like silk.

Yugi snuggled into his chest, trying to get warm. For the first time in his life Yami smiled a genuine smile. Not a smirk, nor was there anything sadistic about it. It was just a smile, saying how happy and complete he felt just holding his angel. He stood there for a moment just smiling down at the sleeping Yugi, until he remembered why he was here and quickly disappeared into the shadows with Yugi in his arms.

* * *

Ryou yawned. They had asked him almost a hundred questions about how he knew Yugi was not at the crime scene at the time of death. He had lied and said they were old friends and had been out celebrating when Yugi decided to go home and took the shortcut through the ally. It had certainly been a long time. Almost an hour. And yet something seemed amiss. 

It was as though they didn't believe yugi did it, they were just trying to distract him. The more Ryou thought about it the more nervous he became until he could take it no longer and asked to be taken home. The two men who bought him there agreed and they got in the car. The whole way home Ryou just got more worried about Yugi. Come to think about it, the cops had never blamed Yugi, why did they start now?

When the car pulled up into his driveway, Ryou jumped out the car door and ran to the front door. Upon seeing it was locked, he calmed down slightly but he couldn't get rid of the feeling something was wrong. He fumbled around for the keys for about 2 minutes until he found them and put them in the lock and turned it. The door swung open and Ryou ran up the stares to Yugi's and his room.

He walked over to the bed and almost fell over from shock. Yugi was gone! He searched all over the room but couldn't find him. Thinking he might have been hiding from him to trick him, Ryou checked the rest of the house. Still no Yugi. Panicking he ran outside and started calling his name. When he got no answer he fell to his knees and cried. Yugi had been taken.

* * *

(1) A charge is the person he's supposed to watch over and protect. 

Me: ok I finished the second chapter. Wat did u guys think.

Deceiver: I thought it was full of mushy crap.

Me: Don't u ever say anything nice?

Deceiver: not if I can help it.

Me: anyway, seeing as how my Yami's a cow… wat did the rest of u think?

Yugi: It was ok I guess. Yami was less freaky.

Me: yeah I think I made him too nice oh well.

Yami: I got to hold Yugi! I got to hold Yugi! I got to hold Yugi!

Me: oo; yeah, but Ryou got to sleep next to him.

Yami glares at Ryou Ryou: ummmmm hell, why did u tell him that?

Me: cuz he needed to know. watches Yami chasing Ryou with an axe ok that I didn't expect.

Deceiver: u truly r an idiot.

Me: anyways review ppls please and I'll give u a hug.


	3. Eternal Shadows

Me: hello all those out there that actually read this. Gomen nasai, minna. I couldn't update cuz I was sick. Forgive me?

Deceiver: stop looking for sympathy. Ur not gonna get any.

Me: yeah, now I think of it, I did get ANY off of a certain yami.

Deceiver: hey look it doesn't affect me so why should I care?

Me: glares anyways here is chapter 3! But I'm no where near finished this story!

Yugi: WHAT! Ur gonna make me suffer for even longer!

Me: giggles nervously uhhhhh yugi. Plezzzz don't say that when yami is in the room.

Yami: WHAT! Ur gonna make him suffer! That's it I'll have to kill u.

Me: oh shit! runs off

Deceiver: watching Hell getting chased by Yami 0o ok then. Hell doesn't own this show. Never has, never will. End of story.

Ryou: ok. Hell say's thanks for reviewing….. and unfortunately she cannot fit Joey into this chapter. I know it sucks but u'll have to live with it. So there u have it.

Me: pauses now on with the fic. runs off again

Yami: Get ur ass back here bitch! continues chasing

Chapter 3: Eternal Shadows.

Yami appeared in a large room, carrying yugi in his arms. He laid the angel down carefully on the king sized bed for poster bed, his soft red, black and gold hair splaying across the silk pillow. His petal soft lips, slightly parted as he moaned and rolled over (A/N Yami's totally obsessed it seems cuz this basically wat he thinks. Yami: I'm not obsessed!) Yami smiled down at him warmly.

Yami walked to the other side of the bed and layed down. Yugi cuddled up to the warmth of Yami's body, a sigh of content escaping his lips. Instinctively, Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist, drawing him closer. He buried himself in the soft black locks, smelling the strawberry shampoo (A/N I love that stuff! It smells so nice! Deceiver: Quit interrupting the story for useless shit!). This boy was truly intoxicating.

Yami slowly started too drifted off to sleep, pulling the small body encircled in his arms closer. His last thought before he drifted off to sleep was '_I wonder what he tastes like_'

Ryou searched the room, looking for anything that might help him find yugi. He searched under the bed, on the desk, in the closet, everywhere. And yet there was no sign of who had taken him. Ryou ran to the phone and called his best friend, Kaly(A/N I own her! Yay!).The phone rang three times before Kaly picked it up. "Hello?" She asked.

Ryou answered, "Hi Kaly, it's me. I was wondering if you had seen Yugi anywhere lately." He was trying to keep calm but a little bit of his panic was showing through in his voice. Maybe Yugi just went to Kaly's for the afternoon.

"No. I haven't seen him since school let out. Why, is he in trouble?" Kaly was starting to sound worried.

Ryou's heart sank. If she hadn't seen him then something must have happened to him.

"Kaly, it's my fault!" He cried, "I left him here alone! These men came…..they said he was a criminal…..I left to vouch for him…..then I come home and he's gone!" he yelled hysterically down the line.

"Ryou, don't blame yourself! It's not your fault. You didn't know it would happen. Are you sure he's not at one of his friends' houses?" Kaly asked. She was obviously worried but was still trying to keep Ryou calm.

Ryou smiled weakly. Good old Kaly. Always calm in a bad situation. "I'll try at one of his friends' houses' but do you think you could come over and help me search? I don't want to be alone." H pleaded.

"Sure Ryou. I'll be over in a sec. ok?" She answered, "But promise to call around anyway. I don't want to go running around if he's just visiting Mina or Jonin. Promise to call everyone?" Kaly instructed.

Ryou laughed. "Of course I will. Ok see you when you get here." He hung up and slumped against the wall. Why was life so cruel? What did Yugi do to disserve this? '_Is this punishment?_ _Is it because he revealed himself to me? Or we fell in love? Why did this happen to him?_' Thoughts continued to run through Ryou's mind at a mile a minute until he held them back and made good on his promise to Kaly.

The first thing yugi noticed when he woke up was warmth. Someone was holding them to his chest and rather tightly too. The second was the smell. It didn't smell like his and Ryou's bedroom, it was sort of spicy. The last thing he noticed was he was lying on silk sheets. Yugi's eyes shot open. He and Ryou didn't have silk sheets!

Yugi looked around the room he was in. The walls were black, the sheets on the bed where he sat were crimson and scarlet, there was a walk-in closet in one corner and a desk and computer in the other. Yugi had never seen this room before.

Slowly the realization hit him. He was not at home, he was in a strange room, lying on a bed and there was someone else sleeping next to him! He panicked and jumped off the bed, bringing the sheets with him. He saw a door at the other end of the room and started to run towards it when two arms encircled his waist.

Ryou had called all of his and Yugi's friends but none of them had seen him. Ryou sat curled up on the chair sobbing into his legs. Kaly sat next to him hugging him in a comforting manner.

"Don't worry, Ryou. We'll find him. Someone HAS to know where he is!" She soothed. Ryou continued to cry. Kaly didn't know what to do so she just kept holding him, trying to ease the pain.

Ryou raised his head from his knees as the phone rang. Slowly he walked over to it and answered it on the fifth ring (A/N my answering machine picks it up at about that time. deceiver: wat did I tell u about interrupting for useless shit!). "H-hello?" H choked out.

The voice on the other end chuckled. "Hello Ryou." It whispered.

Ryou froze in place, a look of shock etched across his face. Recovering, he asked, "May I ask who is speaking?" Maybe this guy knew where Yugi was! (A/N well duhhhhhhhh).

The voice chuckled again, "Oh I'm no one. Just an enigma" It whispered again. Ryou shivered. This was creepy. The voice spoke again. "You sound sad. Did something happen to someone you cared for?" It snickered.

Ryou gasped. "What did you do with Yugi! Where is he! If you harmed him, I swear I'll…." He practically yelled down the phone.

The voice just laughed, "You'll do what? We have him in the palm of our hands; we could kill him at any time. Would you really risk his life?" Ryou knew he was beat. The voice just chuckled again. "Now the questions you should be asking are; is he alright? Can I see him again? And what do you want? The answer to all these things are yes. The precious angel is absolutely fine and you can see him again." Ryou sighed in relief. "But we want something. You're not getting off that easy, Ryou."

Ryou stiffened. What did they want? What ever it was Ryou would give it just so he could see his guardian safe and sound again. "Alright," He whispered, "What do you want?"

"Come to the high school at 9 pm. We can negotiate there." Whoever was on the other end hung up. Ryou just stood there for a few minutes listening to the dial tone, then hung up. He looked at the clock. 8:43 pm. It would take 10 minutes to get there without the traffic lights.

Ryou quickly grabbed his coat and went to his White Cadillac. Kaly quickly got up her black t-shirt showing her stomach as her already baggy cargo pants slipped even lower down on her hips. She ran up to him too see what he was doing. He said; he had somewhere to go and would call her later. Kaly nodded and walked to her car. Ryou backed out of the drive way and sped to the high school '_Please yugi, be ok!_'

Yami smiled down at his captive, as Yugi struggled to get away. He held him in one arm, the other patting his head. Yami leaned down to his ear "Little one it's no use to struggle. You're mine and I'm not letting you go." He whispered. Yugi slumped, knowing he couldn't get away.

Gently Yami picked him up and carried him to the bed. Just as gently as before Yami put him down and Yugi stared up at the face of his captive. He look exactly like him, except he was taller, more confident, had three golden streaks in his hair and blood red eyes. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and tight Levi's. Around his shoulders was a black silk cape that flowed out behind him. Yugi just stared mesmerized at him for a while before he was bought back to realty by a pair of warm lips pressing against his own.

Yami was in pure bliss. The mouth was sweet like sugar. Yami ran his tongue over his lips asking for entrance. When he didn't get any he bit down on the bottom lip. Taking the gasp to his advantage, he slipped his tongue in and explored every inch of the warm cavern. Completely intoxicating.

Yugi started to squirm. '_No…no…no…no... no no no NO! Ryou is the only one who can do this! Ryou! Only Ryou!' _Yugi started to cry. He was Ryou's and Ryou's only! This demon had no right to touch him!

Yami almost laughed. He could read Yugi's thoughts and he thought it was hilarious. '_No little one, I'm the only one who can do this. Me and me alone. You belong to me and I refuse to give you up to that shrimp!_' He knew Yugi heard it.

Yugi whimpered. '_This isn't right. Ryou is the only one for me_' he thought not caring if Yami heard him, just hoping Ryou would. A single tear slid down his cheek. It mixed with the kiss but Yami didn't move.

As the need for air became urgent Yami pulled away. He stared at the dazed angel in front of him and smirked. He noticed tears falling down his face. He bent over the angel and licked them up. Satisfied, he sat down and lifted Yugi into his lap. He just contented himself to kiss the creamy flesh of the angel's neck for a while.

Yugi started to shiver and asked the first question that popped into his head. "What do u want from me?"

Yami smirked into the skin and moved his mouth up to Yugi's ear. "Everything" He whispered

Me: ok there is another chapter. The third one yay!

Yugi: Y is yami so freaky in it?

Me: cuz I like him being that way. He's more like the other yamis'.

Ryou: Y r u making me suffer?

Me: becuz I like doing that! U're not seriously telling me u LOVE yugi r u?

Ryou: no. but u're making me suffer.

Me: oh well. Anyway ppl review plezzzz cuz I need the moral support.

Yugi: hey, wat happened to deceiver?

Me: I knocked her unconscious. Here she is drags in limp deceiver she was annoying me so I whacked her with a vase.

Yugi: 0o; ur insane.

Deceiver: Xx


	4. Point's Of Authority

Me: Bwahahahahahahahahahaha I'm back!

Deceiver: and I'm supposed to care y?

Me: smiles insanely because I've been having a truelly shitty week and I'm going to go crazy and blow stuff up. Is that a good enough reason?

Deceiver: no cuz ur a hikari which means u can't do anything evil or psychotic.

Yugi: hey that's not fair! I'm a hikari and I can do anything my yami can!

Yami: smiles and creeps up behind oh I wouldn't say that. Can u please ppl as well as I can?

Bakura: yeah if u can call that pleasing.

Yami: glares I'm sexier than u any day, Tomb Robber.

Bakura: yeah maybe in a different dimension u r, where the only other inhabitants are germs and I've been horribly disfigured. Wait! No I think the germs would still look better than u.

Yami: growls oh that's it ur going down. starts fighting

Me: still smiling insanely Sit down and shut up or I'll get a hockey mask and a machete and play psycho killer!

Everyone: 0.0 uhhh we'll be good.

Me: smiles happily and sits on chair so let's get down to business. Ryou if u would so kind as to do the warning.

Ryou: but…..

Me: glares and reaches for the machete

Ryou: gulps ok I'll do it.

Warning! This chapter may contain things that offend some readers. If u have problems with guy/guy stuff…..GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE STORY! Oh yeah, and there is also coarse language.

Me: Alright then. Oh yeah…. Yugi is not a wimp ok. He's a fighter. Just thought I'd mention that. And for all the ppl who have heard Pts. Of. Athrity. I think the words fit to this story so I'm gonna put them in here somewhere. Anyway, thanks to all u ppl who reviewed. I love u all (not in a romantic sense). Joey appears but only briefly in this one…. Better luck next chapter.

Chapter 4: Points of Authority

Yami was enjoying himself with his new pet. The little angel in his arms was too shocked to even comprehend movement and Yami decide to take this to his advantage.

Skillfully, he turned Yugi around and slipped his tongue into the sweet cavern known as Yugi's mouth.

Yugi snapped out of his daze when he felt a warm tongue probing his mouth. Not knowing what to do he bit down on the wet muscle. Yami recoiled in pain as a pair of teeth bit into his tongue. He growled at Yugi and slapped him. Hard.

The force knocked the small form over and off the bed. Yugi sat there and glared up at the demon in front of him. Yami just smirked and bent down to his level, cupping his chin in one hand. "I didn't want to do that but your disobedience will not be tolerated. I may feel rather strongly for you, little one, but know this," Yami paused and continued to smirk at the angel's cherub face, "The next time you disobey me the consequences will be much worse"

Yugi glared in hatred at the handsome face so close to his. In barely more than a whisper, he hissed, "I don't care what you do to me. I will never give up to you, my lord." The last part he practically spat out.

Yami just continued to smirk. "Who said I was going to hurt **_you_**?" he retorted amusement evident in his voice. Yugi stared up at him in shock. Yami just laughed and picked him up. He walked to the bed and deposited him on the silk sheets. In seconds, Yugi was pinned to the bed by Yami's body (A/N I wouldn't mind that! Deceiver: Baka! Remember Abdala! Me: Truth be told I wouldn't mind if Abdala did that either. ). It took a moment before Yugi got over his shock and began to struggle. This resulted in Yami putting more pressure on him to stop him from moving.

Yami started to unbutton Yugi's shirt and quickly pulled it off. Yugi shivered as the cold air hit his skin. Yami shifted just a little and Yugi saw a window of opportunity. He raised his knee and brought it up between Yami's legs. Yami yelped in pain and glared down at the small angel beneath him. Wide violet eyes met his gaze with an equally powerful glare. Yami couldn't help but smirk at this angel's nerve. None of the other angels had ever even considered doing that to Yami.

Yami lowered his mouth to Yugi's chest, licking and biting. Yugi groaned in annoyance, feeling trapped. Yami's hands slid lower as he continued his attack on the alabaster skin.

Suddenly, a knock sounded throughout the room. Yami growled in anger at the interruption. Swiftly, so his pet wouldn't escape, he chained Yugi's arms to the bed post. Yugi yelled in protest and began to struggle against the chains. 'God, he looks so damn sexy when he does that. I'll have fun with him after I get rid of whoever is at the door' Yami mused, while walking swiftly to the door. He yanked it open to reveal a smirking woman.

Ryou pulled into the parking lot and practically jumped out of the door of his car in his rush to get to the auditorium (A/N oh yeah forgot to mention he has to go into the auditorium. Sry!). Quickly he ran up to the huge metal doors. Pushing the doors open he walked into the deserted hall. The door slammed shut behind him and he was thrown into complete darkness, the only light provide was from his wrist-watch. Ryou looked down and checked the time. 8:59. 1 minute and he would be able to see his guardian angel again. He waited in the silent auditorium shivering slightly, until his watch beeped. 9 o'clock.

A low chuckle sounded from the dark, reverberating off the walls. Ryou shivered again as an eerie voice spoke from the shadows. "I didn't think you'd show up, mortal. You have more guts then I thought." It whispered. Ryou recognized the voice as the person he had talked to on the phone.

"Yeah, I came. Now where is Yugi?" Ryou yelled. The voice simply chuckled again.

"My, my. Aren't we a little anxious? The angel is perfectly safe. He's with our master at this very moment, but I'm sure Lord Yami won't fuck him…." Ryou sighed in relief, but the voice hadn't finished talking, "too hard." It whispered in a mocking manner.

Ryou clenched his fists in anger. "What do you want with Yugi?" He demanded, his anger getting the better of him.

The voice tsk tsked him in mockery, "Now, let's not get angry. The angel is fine. But if he remains that way is entirely up too you. You see, we need something off of you that only you have. If you give it too us, we will give you Yugi. As I said it's all up too you."

Ryou pondered this. What did he have that no one else had? What ever it was, it must have been very useful. "What do you want from me?" Ryou asked looking around the room hoping to see the hidden figure, "Whatever it is you can have it."

The voice chuckled and a figure stepped out of the darkness. He looked a lot like Ryou but more dangerous. His brown eyes were sharp and focused and his body was more muscular (A/N drooling Deceiver: -- u have no chance. Me: hey I can dream can't i?). His hair was almost identical to Ryou's but spikier. A pair of huge blood-red batwings spouted from his back. He wore a pair of tight fitting denim pant's and a black sleeveless top that clung to his well defined chest, showing off every muscle.

Ryou stared at him for a few seconds, but snapped back to reality. "Who are you and what is it exactly do you want from me?" He demanded. The man just chuckled for what could have been the hundredth time. He slowly walked toward Ryou, smirking in a sinister way.

Ryou backed up until his back hit the wall, the creature moving closer still. When he was right in front of him he put his hands on either side of Ryou's head, leaning his face up close to the shivering boy. "My name is Bakura, mortal. But you will have to learn to call me master. As for what I want from you, the answer is simple. I want you and you have accepted." Bakura breathed. Shadows over took Ryou's mind and he sank into a sea of darkness.

Yugi gaped at the beautiful lady standing in the door way. Curly orange hair fell just past her shoulders. Almond shaped green eyes stared through curly, orange bangs. She wore frosty pink lipstick, light pink eye shadow, a red dress that came down half way down her thieghs and a pair of black knee-high boots. A pair of red-pink batwings stretched majestically from her back (A/N Hehe that's deceiver. But I used her real name for this. And gave her wings).

Yami seemed to know her because he pulled her into a kiss. The lady just giggled and kissed him back. (A/N no they're not in love. Do u think I'm sick or something? Deceiver: Hey!) Yami moved his hand down lower but as quick as lightning she kneed him in the groin. "My Pharaoh, you shouldn't be touching there. You know I'm married." She teased. Yami just laughed and pulled her into a hug.

"Now tell me Kyari, why did you come in here? As you can see I was about to have fun, until you came to my door." Yami stated gesturing to the bed. Kyari looked passed Yami at the tiny figure chained to the bedpost.

"My Pharaoh, it seems you have finally found him. I'm so happy for you!" She gushed and practically knocked Yami over in her rush to finally meet the infamous Yugi. "Awwww, kawaii! He's adorable, Pharaoh. But why is he chained up?" Kyari didn't seem to be able to stop talking as she undid the chains around Yugi's wrists. Yugi sighed in relief.

Kyari picked Yugi up, sat him in her lap and hugged on to him as if he was a teddy-bear. Yugi blushed as red as a tomato. "Awwww, isn't it cute when he blushes, Pharaoh? So kawaii! He reminds me of Kaly." She suddenly seemed upset.

Yugi's head perked up at the name of his friend. "How do you know Kaly?" Yugi asked in shock. Kyari looked at him in confusion, not understanding that he knew her. "She's my friend." He explained.

Kyari's face lit up "You've seen my hikari? Where?" she asked in bewilderment.

"Now, now Kyari. We can get to that later but I still want to know why you interrupted my 'play time'." Yami interrupted, staring pointedly at the red head. Kyari glared at him in annoyance.

"Well, Pharaoh, your High Priest requests your presences at a very important meeting" She shot back.

Yami shook his head. "Why are you always the one to tell me? I'd probably be there by now if Sharna told me. In fact, I'd probably get the message faster if a cucumber told me. Oh well, let's go Squadron Deceiver." he looked over to the small angel being cuddled by the bubbly demon, with a look of hunger evident in his eyes. "You little one will have to remain here until I return. I think I will chain you back up just to make sure you don't escape." He added.

"My pharaoh I must object!" interjected Kyari, "Leaving someone like this tied to a bed, in the middle of the castle, where no one can hear him, with Pegasus walking around, does not seem like a good idea!"

"You're probably right, as always." Yami sighed. "I guess he'll have to come with us. But where will he sit?" Yami asked with a mocking smile.

2 hours later

Yami had spent the last hour playing with the angel, as he sat in Yami's lap. Yugi was not at all impressed with the seating arrangements. For the last 2 hours he'd had Yami feeling him, kissing him and fiddling with him (A/N no not that way. Well not entirely that way….he may have done some other things). He was not at all happy.

A tall brunet with colbat blue eyes was also sitting with his own 'pet'. The blond slave looked quite comfortable sitting in his master's lap. An other more sinister man, with spiky blond hair, lavender eyes and a tan, was there also and he looked **very** pissed off. He didn't seem to have a pet with him, which shocked Yugi because he'd always thought it was natural for them all to have pets. This however brought him back to his own predicament. Around the table there was also Kyari, a strange woman with brown hair streaked with pink like lightning that was up in pony tail and blue eyes, a sweet looking woman with amber hair, who also had blue eyes, a tan lady with black wavy hair flowing down her back and deep brown eyes(A/N not Isis… I didn't want her in the story ok), an empty seat, that usually held a certain white haired Lieutenant, and, next to the empty seat, a pretty lady with brown hair down to her shoulders and sweet hazel eyes (A/N not Anzu or any relation…. Anzu died. She's not coming back). Also there was an assortment of old men that belonged in the council.

The councilor's had all made their point's about the on going war against the vampires and were now sitting down to reach a verdict on what they should do. The last man sat down and waited for Yami to decide on a course of action. But he didn't stand up, being too busy playing with his angel to notice. Seto laughed and telequenetically slapped him (1).

Yami looked up in annoyance and realized they were waiting for him too decide. He pondered for a moment then spoke "I have decided, we will continue to fight. We will drive them out and destroy them. These vampires are a plague. They stop people's souls from dieing and reaching the afterlife. Most of these people would become demons because of their continuous sinning. But because of the vampires constant interference our numbers are dwindling. We must wipe them all out before this becomes a major problem." He stated his voice rich and powerful. "We will, however, wait for their next move."

The silence was broken by Yugi yelling, "What! You're going to destroy a whole race of creatures because you don't like them? You are the most despicable creature alive!" His voice was laced with shock and disgust. Everyone looked at Yami nervously, expecting him to kill the angel.

But he didn't, he just simply leaned up close to Yugi's ear and whispered "My little Yugi, you do not need to worry about such things. All you are required to do is sit by me and warm my bed that's all." Yugi turned and glared at his captor. Yami just smirked and kissed him. "I believe this meeting is over. If you wish you may go. I, however, am going to have my new pet entertain me." Yami announced.

Yugi looked at him in horror, not knowing what kind of 'entertainment' he wanted. Yami looked at him as Seto and all his council members left, except for a select few who remained seated. "Little one, I would like you to sing for me." Yami whispered.

Yugi looked at him confused, "What do you mean by sing?" He asked

"Oh come on, little angel, you have a beautiful singing voice. Sing for me." Yami answered.

"I only sing in the shower. How do you know what my voice sounds like?"

"Because I watch you while you shower."

Yugi stared at him mortified. "You do WHAT!"

"I said I watch you shower. I've been doing so for the past 10 months."

Yugi looked appalled. The girl with amber hair giggled but stopped when Kyari looked at her harshly " Be quiet, Sharna." She scolded. The girl, Sharna, bowed her head. Kyari quikly turned her attention to the small guardian, "Don't worry about Yami seeing you naked, Yugi. I think you have a beautiful body" She complemented.

The angel looked far from happy. "**You've **see me naked as well?" he gasped. Kyari nodded and Yugi turned bright red. He turned round to Yami, "You're all perverts. How could you do that? Did you give me any privacy at all? Did you watch me change and…. go to the…. toilet?" he whispered in horror. Yami nodded his head amusedly. Yugi looked back at him in pure mortification. "You are perverted, Yami!"

Yami simply laughed at the comment and pulled him into another kiss (A/N is it me or does he kiss him a lot?). "Now, little angel, sing. I want to hear your beautiful voice." Yami chuckled. Yugi glared at him and stood.

"Fine. But just because I'm going to sing for you doesn't mean I'm going to sleep with you" He hissed, more in embarrassment than anger.

Yami smirked "We shall see, mon petit."

Yugi took a deep breath and began to sing the first song that came to his head.

'_Yo, yo  
Forfeit the game  
Before somebody else  
Takes you out of the frame  
Puts your name to shame  
Cover up your face  
You can't run the race  
The pace is too fast  
You just won't last_

His voice reverberated off the walls, filling the whole room with his heavenly voice. He knew the words well as it had played on the radio a lot. He still didn't know who sang it though.__

You love the way I look at you  
While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through  
You take away if I give in  
My life, my pride is broken

__

You like to think you're never wrong  
(You like to think you're never wrong)  
You have to act like you're someone  
(You have to act like you're someone)  
You want someone to hurt like you  
(You want someone to hurt like you)  
You want to share what you've been through  
(You live what you've learned)  


Yami nodded his head in approval at the choice of song. It really seemed as though Yugi was singing it just for him, not for his entertainment. He didn't mind though, he rather liked this particular band.

_  
You love the things I say I'll do  
The way I'll hurt myself again just to get back at you  
You take away when I give in  
My life, my pride is broken_

You like to think you're never wrong   
(You like to think you're never wrong)  
You have to act like you're someone  
(You have to act like you're someone)  
You want someone to hurt like you  
(You want someone to hurt like you)  
You want to share what you've been through  
You live what you've learned

Yo, yo  
Forfeit the game  
Before somebody else  
Takes you out of the frame  
Puts your name to shame  
Cover up your face  
You can't run the race  
The pace is too fast  
You just won't last

Forfeit the game  
Before somebody else  
Takes you out of the frame (frame)  
Puts your name to shame  
Cover up your face  
(You) You can't run the race  
The pace is too fast  
You just won't last  


Yugi sang louder as the song came to a finish. His cheeks where glowing from embarrassment, as all eyes locked on him.

_  
You like to think you're never wrong  
(You like to think you're never wrong)  
You have to act like you're someone  
(You have to act like you're someone)  
You want someone to hurt like you   
(You want someone to hurt like you)  
You want to share what you've been through  
You like to think you're never wrong  
(You like to think you're never wrong)  
You have to act like you're someone  
(You have to act like you're someone)  
You want someone to hurt like you  
(You want someone to hurt like you)  
You want to share what you've been through  
You live what you've learned'_

(A/N for some strange reason, I decided to make him sing 'point's of authority'. It sorta fits with the story in my opinion.)

Yugi finished and just stood there as everyone in the room applauded. Yami walked over and picked him up. "You sing beautifully, my angel. But now you must sleep." He whispered hypnotically. Yugi found himself unable to resist the hypnotic voice and slowly slipped into unconsciousness. The last thing he felt was a hand stroking his cheek.

1) Decided to give him telequenetic powers. It's good.

(A/N for some strange reason, I decided to make him sing 'point's of authority'. It sorta fits with the story in my opinion.)

Me: well there u go. I finished this chapter. I quiet liked it. What do u think? Now ppl u don't have to love it, if u don't like it and have problems dealing with ppl who r gay tell me, alright.

Deceiver: why in the seven hells did u put me in there? That's wat I wanna know.

Me: I felt like putting u in there ok?

Yugi: hey Hell, does Yami love me or does he just want a little toy to play with?

Me: he loves u. or else u wouldn't be alive right now. duhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Yugi: Yay yami loves me! runs around chanting it

Me: anyway who ever guesses wat type of creature Bakura is gets a Yugi and a Ryou plushie. so review. Ja ne


	5. Complications of Law

**Aura-chan-the-neko-jin**: Yeah she is alittle too hyper….. but that's because she only just met Yugi (and she's just generally nuts!). Don't worry she gets tougher….. She is after all a warrior. Any who with the guessing thing ur both right and wrong…… he's actually a vampire (we get to y he serves Yami next chapter I think.). I know u did say he couldn't be one but….. vampires are considered a form of demon. So in essence u where right. Here's the plushies! hands over Ryou and Yugi plushies. and a hug!

**Dark angel of fire and ice**: do u really believe that? Thank u! I feel totally loved! Hug for u hugs

**iaryshi**: that's good. Thank u! And I thank u several times cuz u reviewed it about 3 times, I think. Hug! glomps

**Mizu**: Ok everyone; this is one of my most loyal reviewers! She has reviewed every chapter that I posted. I feel loved! glomps tanks for da support!

**Marikslildevil**: Arigato! I appreciate it! Yeah he will but I can't divulge any information as of yet….. just promise me when the time comes u won't kill me ok. I really don't like torturing ppl but it has to be done for the sake of the story. And thanks for reviewing all the chapters, too. U deserve a hug glomps

Me: -glomps them all- Ur the best reviewers I ever had!

Deceiver: They're the **only** reviewers u ever had, dumbass!

Me: oh can it, Ceiver! I feel better now alright on to the fic

Disclaimer: no I don't own yugioh. Nor do I own Hybrid Theory's song 'My December'.

Chapter 5: Complications of Law.

Ryou slowly opened his eyes. He felt a pair of strong arms wrapped tightly around his waist. He was still groggy from sleeping and it took him awhile to realize that he was leaning on someone's chest. Panic settled in and Ryou began to thrash about, struggling to get away from the warm arms holding him in place. The arms just hugged tighter and a deep chuckle issued from the persons chest

"Finally you're awake; I would have thought you wanted to see your angel again before you are cut off from him forever. Obviously I was wrong," The man holding him chuckled, "I don't like being wrong, mortal. You've annoyed me so now I might just punish you." The arms squeezed tighter.

Ryou bit back a yelp and stopped struggling, hoping this would stop the pain in his ribs. Thankfully the arms loosened and his captor laughed. "Ahhhhh; you're a smart little thing, aren't you. For your obedience I will not punish you."

"You have what you want, now let Yugi go." Ryou gasped, still trying to catch his breath. The arms had winded him, and he was still having trouble breathing.

The man chuckled again, arms tightening slightly again, "I'm afraid, mortal, that his majesty is unwilling to part with the guardian. He has searched too long and hard to find his angel and I don't think he'll give up that easily." He breathed into Ryou's ear.

Ryou started to struggle again, "You said that if I gave up, you'd let him go! You promised! You promised!" Ryou practically screamed at the man. He struggled harder but froze when he felt something sharp gently prick his neck. He gasped. "What are you?" he whispered.

"I said no such thing. I said you could see him again, not that we would let him go. And as for what I am, I'm a vampire. I serve under King Yami because he has offered me a very interesting form of payment, one I simply could not refuse." He smirked against the snow white skin. "Now my little rabbit, you will be come mine forever." With a hiss he sank his inch long fangs into the crook of Ryou's neck.

For Ryou there was only pain, nothing else. Once again he began to sink into a sea of darkness, picturing one thing in his mind. Yugi's happy face, smiling at him.

* * *

Yugi slowly regained consciousness. He didn't open his eyes. He could feel himself propped up against someone's chest, with warm arms wrapped possessively around his waist and heard singing. He knew it was Yami but he didn't recoil. The song he was singing was sweet and calm. 

'This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear'

'This is my December  
This is my snow covered home  
This is my December  
This is me alone'

Yami sang sweetly, shifting just a little.

'And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed'

'And I  
Take back all  
The things I said  
To make you  
Feel like that  
And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the  
Things I said to you

Yugi liked the song. It was unknown to him but it sounded nice and calming.

And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere  
To go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to

This is my December  
These are my snow-covered trees  
This is me pretending  
This is all I need

Yugi let the song gently wash over him.

And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all  
The things I said  
To make you feel like that  
And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things  
I said to you

Yami sang warmly. Well aware the angel was listening.

And I give it all away  
Just to have  
Somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to

This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear

Give it all away  
Just to have somewhere  
To go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to

Give it all away  
Just to have somewhere  
To go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to.'

The song ended and Yugi slowly opened his eyes to find a pair of crimson eyes staring right back at him. "I take it you like the song, little angel." He chuckled.

Yugi stared back at him, very relaxed. "Yeah, it's nice. What's it called? Where did you hear it?" He asked.

Yami smiled warmly, "It's called My December. My mother used to sing it but never to me. Only to the silence of the shadows. She was quite insane, if I do say so myself." He chuckled. Gently he moved Yugi so he was lying on the bed. He then stood and looked down at the petite angel so close to him, "Would you like a bath little one?" he inquired.

Yugi nodded his head. He was beginning to smell and he really liked baths. He stood and walked numbly into the bath room, to begin filling the tub. The bath was rather large. It was in-ground and took up most of the space. It was made of white marble and had gold taps. Yugi turned the taps until he got the right temperature. As the large bath slowly filled up he removed his clothes. A whistle from behind him startled him and he turned around to see Yami standing in the doorway, his eyes racking over his exposed body.

"My, my, my, Yugi. You look absolutely ravishing." Yami said huskily, moving up to wrap his arms around the shorter of the two. Yugi blushed bright crimson and just looked deftly at his feet. Yami tilted his face back up to stare into amythest eyes, "Why are you blushing, love? What do u have to be embarrassed about?" he leaned forward and captured petal soft lips in a heated kiss. Yugi gasped slightly and gave him a chance to push his tongue in. The arms around his waist tightened possessively and he couldn't help but melt. This felt right. This felt good. But it was wrong and he knew it. Eventually Yami pulled away, still staring into the glazed amythest eyes of his soon-to-be lover.

"I think, little one, that we should turn off the taps before the room floods." He stated pointedly. Yugi looked back and blushed alittle, muttering a quick sorry before turning off the taps. Yami quickly shed his clothes and pulled him into the water. Yugi yelped at the sudden movement but stopped when he was dunked under the water. Seconds later he came up sputtering.

"Hey! No fair! You have a height advantage!" He protested. Yami simply laughed and lifted him onto his lap. Yugi yelped and this just caused Yami to laugh again.

"Let me wash your hair. It's filthy" Yami requested. Yugi just nodded and felt hands working on the knots in his hair. When he finished Yugi's hair he dipped him under the water. He then proceeded to wash his body, paying careful attention to his genitals. This caused Yugi to blush profusely as he felt himself get hard. "Ahhhhh, the little angel likes my touch, does he? Well little one, you'll get plenty more of my touch when we get out of this bath." He whispered, his breath tickling Yugi's ear.

Yami quickly picked him up and exited the bath room. Dropping Yugi in the middle of the bed, he straddled his waist. Yugi started struggling. "Yugi, love, please stop struggling. I promise it won't hurt for long. You'll feel good, I promise. Just give in this once and I'll make you feel good." Yami coaxed. Yugi stopped struggling and just relaxed. Why fight when he knew he wanted it? Why try? Just this once he could give in. Just this once, then he'd have his freedom again. Just this once. With that thought in mind he slowly succumbed to the dark desires consuming him.

**(Sceen edited. wanna see the original go to ok.)**

"We really should go clean ourselves up, love. Come on." He said, leading the small boy back to the bathroom. The younger simply nodded as he was still in a daze. Yami cleaned them both before finding some towels and drying them off. He picked up his half asleep lover and carried him back to the bed. He laid down with his love in his arms. "Go to sleep, Yugi. You've had a rough day." The angel just nodded and rested his head on Yami's chest. Yami smiled and wrapped his arms around his angel. He was truly gifted to have him.

Yugi woke sometime later to the sound of clothes rustling. He opened his eyes and watched as Yami got dressed. He was wearing a pair of leather pants and a purple silk shirt that showed off his muscles. "Good morning, my angel. I hope you slept well." He smiled when he noticed the angel was awake. Yugi smiled back warmly and nodded. Yami's smile faltered as he spoke next, "I'm sorry love but I have to go to a meeting between a lord and myself. You are not permitted to come so I must leave you here. You are not to leave this room. I mean it, Yugi. No wondering off. I will be back later to see you." With that he placed one last chaste kiss on the addictive lips and he swept out of the room.

Yugi glared at the door. He was NOT going to sit here like a little puppy! He wasn't going to let this demon to control him. Swiftly he jumped off the bed, dressed in a pair of loose fitting pants and a white shirt (A/N which r yami's, by the way) and walked out the door. 'Maybe I'll go see Kyari. She'll be happy to see me' He began to walk down the corridor when he collided with someone walking the other direction.

Yugi slowly sat up and rubbed his head. The collision had made him feel alittle dizzy.

He looked over at the person he'd run into and saw it was the blond from before (A/N Yugi doesn't know Jou, Honda or Malik ok. Just incase u was confused). The blond boy looked at him for a few moments before his eyes went wide in realization.

He quickly walked over and helped the fallen angel to his feet "Sorry 'bout dat. I wasn't watchin' where I was goin'." He apologized. "Are u ok?"

Yugi nodded and smiled up at him. The boy was a good foot taller than him with golden blonde hair and warm brown eyes. He was smiling at Yugi in a friendly manner. "You're Yugi right?" He asked smiling at him warmly. Yugi nodded his head shyly. "Yeah I 'eard Lord Yami was lookin' for ya for ages. Took me master ages to locate ya. I didn't get anything for a whole week 'cause o' dat." He laughed merrily. "Oh yeah my names Jounouchi by the way. Everyone round 'ere just calls me Jou though." Yugi smiled at him, already liking his friendly behavior "So, Yugi where were ya goin' in such a hurry, aye?" Jou asked loudly.

"Hey Jou! Maybe you should keep your voice down, you stuiped mutt!" Yelled a voice. Yugi and Jou whipped around to see who it was. It was 2 people about 16.

One was a tall boy with a dark tan and sandy blond hair that fell past his shoulders. His lavender eyes stared intently at them. He was wearing a light purple hooded sleeveless top that was a bit short for him and black leather pants. His neck and arms were adorned with gold and in his ears were large heavy gold earrings.

The other was a girl whowas taller than Yugi but shorter than Jou, Yugi recognized her as the girl who'd giggled in the hall. She had waist length amber hair and kind blue eyes. Her amber bangs were pushed back behind her ears revealing a pair of gold sleepers. She was wearing a pale pink midriff top and a pair of short-shorts.

"Aww shuddup, Malik. Why don't you go play with your master? I'm sure he's missing you warming up his bed." Jou retorted, smirking evilly. Malik growled and the young girl had to restrain him before he killed the blond.

She smiled at Jou kindly before speaking, "Hello Jou! How are you?" Her eyes moved down to Yugi. "Jou what are you doing out here with Yugi! Master Yami is gonna kill you if he finds out Yugi left the room! You heard him! You know what he said he'd do to anyone helping Yugi escape!" She whispered urgently, her eyes wide with fear.

"Oh come on Sharna. I wasn't helping him escape. I was just walking down the hall and suddenly I collided with him." Jou said in defense.

Sharna looked doubtfully at him, "Ok Jou, I'll believe you but please don't get us caught! I don't want to be punished."

Yugi looked up at her. Yami was going to do anything to keep him here? Wow, he really did care about him after all…. Maybe it wasn't so hard to just love him back. '_Hold up**…** Love!' _Yugi mentally kicked himself. '_I love Ryou. Not Yami. No matter how much Yami loves me and is willing to give anything to keep me…and no matter how much I may rather like him…I can't give up. All the angels need to see I'm still fighting their battle. If only it was simple'_ He thought wistfully. Yugi knew he loved Yami but he also knew he couldn't give up, that he had to keep fighting, no matter what the cost. Maybe in another life he could love him but not now, not with so much at risk.

"Ummm excuse me?" Yugi asked timidly, getting all attention on him. "Uhhh do you guys know where Kyari's room is? I was just hoping to see her today." They all smiled at him kindly and nodded.

"Sure, we'll show you Yugi." Sharna said, "I think my sister should be getting dressed right about now."

They lead him down lots of corridors, up stairs, through statues and round corners. All the while they talked. Yugi learned that Jou and Malik were slaves that had been caught when they were 16… 500 years ago. Their Masters had been giving them an aging solution so they'd never grow old.

He also learned that Sharna was in fact a warrior like her sister but instead of having the gift of deception she was half angel, thus her wings were just black angel wings. Kyari is the daughter of the god of deception. Her sister however had a different father as a love between a god and a mortal was forbidden. Sharna's father was an angel but was killed, along with their mother, when she was 7 and Kyari was 9. Kyari then had to become a tavern whore to earn money to support her sister and herself. Later on when she was 18 vampires started to come after her sister and she asked for help from a stranger who turned her and her sister into demons. Kyari had to marry a man, Pegasus, and Sharna's still is not married but will be married to a man named Darak very soon. But, as Sharna explained, she is in love with Darak and has the choice to marry; where as her sister did not.

Soon they arrived out side a mahogany door and stared at it for a few minutes before Jou decided to knock. The door slowly swung open to reveal a tall lady standing in front of a mirror, putting half her hair up into a bun while letting the other fall loosely around her shoulders.

Deceiver was wearing a red Chinese dress that split up to her hips on both sides, a pair of red high heels, a tiara with the Eye of Horace on it(1) and a pair of silver arm bands(2). She smiled when she saw who'd come to visit her. "Hello, Yugi. What brings you here?" she asked kindly, "If I am correct, I believe Lord Yami toldyou not to leave the room." She stared pointedly at her sister and her friends.

"It's not their fault! I was looking for you when they found me and helped me get here. Please don't tell Yami, Kyari. He might hurt them." He pleaded, worry filling his amythest eyes. Kyari couldn't help but smile. No wonder he was an angel, the boy was so sweet. Here he was, protecting people he barely knew, from the wrath of their king.

"Of course not, Yugi. I have no wish to have Jou, Malik or my sister punished. It would be awful to have to betray those you love the most. And so I have never done it." She replied, staring at him lovingly. "But you haven't answered my question, Yugi. Why are you here? Not that I'm angry or anything, but I'm rather busy at the moment"

"Oh yeah that reminds me, I have to get dressed too." Sharna said quickly, "Thanks for reminding me sis. Later Yugi!" she said running off down the hall. Everyone just stared after.

"Oh yeah, we're supposed to help her get ready. You know stop Darak from doing any of that sort of stuff." Malik said to Jou. Jou nodded and they both said goodbye before leaving.

Yugi looked up at Kyari skeptically, "What are you getting dressed for?" he asked curiously.

Kyari shot him a nervous smile, "Well….. I'm not sure if yami would let me tell u because u might worry but…I'm…. going to war today. They need me to fight in the battle along with my sister, Akira and Stena." Yugi looked at her in open-mouthed shock as she spoke, "I'm going to be fighting vampires who have been nothing but trouble for a while now. We're leaving in half an hour."

Yugi couldn't believe it. She was going to war. But people died in war! What if she died? What then? He'd lose another friend to the shadowy grip of death. It wasn't fare. Tears started streaming down his face. It just wasn't fare. Why'd he always lose people he cared for? Why couldn't he be happy for once? '_Because you're a weak, useless guardian. You couldn't even protect Anzu.' _Hissed a voice in his mind. Yugi shook his head trying to make it stop. It wasn't his fault she died. She never asked for him to come to her aid, she never called. He could have done nothing. It wasn't his fault. '_Oh but it was your fault. You could have walked her home. You could have followed her but you didn't and now she's dead. Because of you!' _It accused. The tears sped up and he started to sob. '_Look at you crying like a baby. Who could ever love you? Ryou doesn't. Neither does Yami. They were both using you.' _Yugi shook his head again. He wouldn't believe it. Ryou loved him. He always had. And Yami did. He knew he did. If he didn't, he wouldn't get away with half the shit he did. No they loved him and he loved them (A/N yay! He's actually admitting he loves Yami properly. But given the circumstances he can't give in to him. Pity really).

Yugi felt a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders and realized Kyari was trying to comfort him. He smiled slightly before burying his face in her shoulder. A knock from the door disrupted the calmness of the room. Kyari quickly stood up and went to open it.

The door swung open to reveal the brown with pink streaks haired lady from the meeting. She had blue eyes and a nice face. She wasn't as homely looking as Kyari but her face was more welcoming than Yami's male lieutenants. She was wearing a camouflage tank top and a pair of cargo pants that hung low on her hips. Just above her left hip you could see a tattoo of a lightning bolt.

"What brings you here, Akira?" Kyari asked raising her eye brows.

Akira smirked, "Why, not happy to see me?" she inquired.

Kyari laughed, "Of course I am. Who wouldn't want to see a psychotic, homicidal, half vampire? It's an honor." She gave a mock bow.

"Ahhh but not as much as it is to see my dear old deceiving, half god, psycho bitch, friend. The honor is all mine." She retorted.

"Oh you flatter me. So anyway why are u here?" Kyari asked seriously.

"Well Bakura is sort of busy at the moment and he asked me to watch over his newest vampire pet until the battle starts and I thought who better to watch him with then my dear old friend Kyari." She said gesturing behind her. "Come on, she's not going to hurt you…. much" she added

"Ohhh Akira, stop scaring the boy. I'm not gonna hurt you, quite contrary to what my so-called friend may believe." Kyari said kindly before shooting Akira with a death glare that said all too clearly 'I'm sooooo gonna get on the battle field, Akira. You better watch your back', "Come on in and meet a friend of mine." She said stepping back.

Yugi sat staring at his hands until he heard a surprised "Yugi!" from the door. His head quickly shot up and his eyes met warm brown ones.

"Ryou?" he asked in disbelief, "Ryou! What are you doing here!" he yelled running over to him. Ryou welcomed him with open arms, smiling happily as tears rolled down his face. Yugi sobbed into his waist. He'd missed Ryou so much and now they were happily together.

"Yugi! Has he hurt you? Oh please say he hasn't!" Ryou asked frantically. Was his poor angel ok? Was he hurt? Was he raped? Oh please god don't let that have happened!

"No Ryou. Yami won't hurt me. He hasn't and he never will. But what of you? What has this Bakura done to you? Why did they say you're his vampire pet? Did he…." Yugi trailed off. He couldn't finish the sentence, it made him sick. If Bakura bit him then that would mean he'd be a vampire and Bakura's mate. This was not good. Just when he thought the terrible times had gone a new more horrible event arouse. He couldn't be with Ryou. It wasn't fair.

Ryou sadly nodded his head, "Yes he bit me and infected me with the vampire virus. I'm a vampire now, his vampire. And by law I'm his mate (3). I'm sorry, love." He whispered. It tearing him up inside to say that but it was the truth and he couldn't change it.

Yugi smiled at him bravely, "You know I love you and always will and I know you love this Bakura. I can see it as clear as day. And I don't mind. I'm sure he's very attractive if you like him." Yugi giggled. Ryou stared at him in disbelief. How did he know? Man he's good at reading people. "Anyway, I wanna here everything about him!"

Ryou blushed, "There isn't much to tell. I don't know him very well but he makes me feel special. And yes he is very hot." His blush deepened, which caused yugi to giggle. "But what about you, Yugi? I know that mark on your neck didn't just pop into existence. Who gave it to you?" He questioned. It was Yugi's turn to blush, as he turned his face away. He mumbled something under his breath. "I'm sorry I didn't catch that." He teased.

"I said it was yami." He repeated, his blush darkening. "We sort of….. ummmmm…… did that thing….. you know." He stumbled over his words. Everyone in the room looked at him in shock, before bursting out laughing. "And what might I ask is so funny?" he hissed.

"Well it seems the innocent angel, isn't so innocent anymore." Akira remarked, smirking amusedly. Yugi glared at her harder.

Ryou looked at him apologetically, "Sorry, love, but it's just hard to imagine you doing things like that. It's just not right."

"Oh fine. I forgive you, just don't do that again ok." Yugi sighed defeatedly. He leaned in for a hug which he received, very quickly. He enjoyed it until he heard an angry cough from the door. He turned around to see a very scary sight. Yami. And he was pissed.

* * *

(1)It's basically the millennium necklace except instead of it going around her neck it's on her head. 

(2)They symbolize her statis. Bronze Soldier, Silver Squadron, White gold Lieutenant and Gold Royal. It's not the hardest thing ever. Pretty easy to understand.

(3)It's the law of the realms. If a vampire turns a human into a vampire then the human becomes their mate. Except in the case of Bakura and Akira. She was already half vampire. He just made her into a full one. In this case he becomes her sire.

Me: Ok ppl that's a wrap. My first lemon I hope u ppl like it.

Yami: I liked that. Pretty good neh.

Yugi: I agree that was fun.

Deceiver: I thought it was shit. Really bad. looks at crying Hell oh shit! No I didn't mean that. Plezzzz don't do anything drastic, hikari. I don't want u to get hurt.

Yugi: yeah don't hurt urself again plezzzz! We don't want to loose u.

Me: Awwww thanks I feel more loved.

Malik: damn straight u should. U have tooooooooo many problems to deal with and we want to know wat happens next, damn it!

Me: pokes tongue outAnyways where'd yugi go? I need him.

Ryou: uhhhhh I think he's with yami…in there. -point's to bedroom door-

Me: ok then well I need someone else to do the plea then. How bout u Ryou?

Ryou: wel…

Bakura: -interrupts- let's go have fun hikari. pushes into closet

Me: ok they're gone. How about mal….. -notices they're leaving the room- too Damn! Well how about Jou? -looks for him but notices Seto walking out holding chocolate body paint- oh never mind.

Deceiver: oh alright I'll do it then. Bludey hell. Plezzz can u guys review it means the world to us. It's all we live for! Don't flame us plezzzz we don't like it. (Especially hell. Let's just say she's not mentally stable. We've asked a friend of hers to talk to her but she just runs away from him saying she doesn't want to talk. We're still trying though.) Ok anyway til next time, see u.


	6. A Place for My Head

Chapter 6: A Place for my Head.

Yami growled at Ryou, his crimson eye's narrowing in hate. He grabbed Yugi's arm roughly and yanked him out of Ryou's arms. "Don't touch him." He hissed at the petrified vampire, "For too long have I watched you kiss, touch and do so many things to him. For too long have you been the one he cried to, the one he loved." He voice was dripping with venom, "But not anymore. He's mine. Mine and mine alone. And if I ever catch you touching him again I'll disembowel you myself, regardless of my deal with Bakura." His eyes had darkened to the colour of blood.

Yugi blinked to be frank he was scared. He'd never seen Yami this mad before and it scared him. His arm hurt a lot and he could tell bruises would form soon. He whimpered slightly, drawing Yami's attention. Blazing crimson met pleading amythest and for a second Yami seemed to calm down. But only for a second. He glared coldly at his angel, "Yugi, you are never to leave your room again. Understand me? I'm not going to give you up, especially to a fledgling vampire. If you go near him again I will not hesitate to kill him. I've said it once and I will say it again. You are mine and no one may even **_look_** upon you without permission." He stated, his eyes getting a possessive glint to them before his gaze shifted to Kyari. "And you Kyari are going to be punished for disobeying my orders. You will not be shown any leniency. You knew the order and you chose to ignore it."

Yugi fell to his knees and begged his lover. "Please Yami, not them. I came to see Kyari on my own, she didn't help me. And I hugged Ryou first. Please don't punish them for my mistakes, please." tears silently flowed from his eyes. How could Yami be so heartless? It wasn't fair. But then again nothing ever is.

Yami silently dropped down to his knees. "Yugi, love. They knew the rules. They knew what they were getting themselves into. I can't let them off. You of all people should understand that. My people will think I've gone soft because of you and seek to destroy you. I can't let that happen, ever. Kyari understood what she was doing, she knew she was breaking my orders, she knew the consequences and she accepted them." he whispered, wiping away the tears, "Now come we must go. I would like to spend some time with you before my next meeting."

Yami straightened, "Ryou, you are to report to Akira's room and stay there." He commanded. He was satisfied with the bow he received from Ryou and moved onto Akira, "Akira, you must watch him. I don't want Bakura turning on me because our little deal was broken." She also nodded. He paused before turning to Kyari. "Kyari, you are to wait here until the battle. If all goes well when you return to battle I'll see if I can get you a lesser punishment" she also nodded gratefully. He gently grabbed Yugi's arm and guided him out of the room.

Yugi walked numbly. His friends were going to be punished and it was his entire fault. '_See everything's your fault, cry baby. You can't help the people you love from the **person** u love. You're just weak and pathetic aren't you? I'm surprised nobodies left you yet. If Anzu had left you she'd probably still be alive, but she didn't and now she's dead and it's entirely your fault!' _The voice in his head hissed. More tears spilled out of his eyes. Why did the voice always have to remind him? Why did it take great delight in reminding him of Anzu and her death? Of how it was his fault? Of how much of a weak angel he was? Why couldn't it leave him alone. '_Because I'm telling you the truth. I'm the only person who will ever love you. And you want to know why? Because I'm the only person who can't die. I'm the only one who can't leave you. I'll always be here no matter what. You can't get rid of me and I **will **come for you.' _It whispered.

Yugi shivered. The voice had promised that before. It had promised it when he was in love with Anzu. It promised it when he lived with Ryou. It promised it just before Yami came for him and it promised it when he slept. He could never escape the voice.

Yami looked back at him and noticed tears but decided not to ask. He must have still been upset about the whole Kyari incident. He stopped at his door and Yugi crashed into him. He smiled and turned around, "You really should be more careful, little one." He joked.

Yugi smiled back and took the offered hand. "And maybe you should try not stopping all of a sudden and letting me crash into you. My ass can't take that much of a beating, you know." He shot back.

Yami got a mischievous glint to his eye, "Oh I think it can. And I might just test my theory." He chuckled before swooping Yugi into his arms and carrying him bridle-style to the bed. He deposited him onto the silk sheets and straddled his waist. "My angel your ass is gonna be really sore in the morning. I don't plan to stop until you've said my name 13 times."

Yugi smirked "Well then we better get started." He teased.

* * *

A shadowy figure stared angrily at Yami. He had his hand down Yugi's pants and was kissing him. '_Mine!' _It hissed. '_Mine!' _Slowly a smile crept on to its face. He'd let them have their fun. Then once Yami left for his meeting, he'd swoop in to collect his prize. '_I'll see you soon, my pet.'_ It hissed possessively, '_Very soon.'_

* * *

Ryou sat with Akira. Deep in thought. There were so many things to consider. How did Yami know his name? How did he know he used to hug and kiss Yugi? Why did he seem so threatened by his presents? What was the deal Yami made with Bakura and what did it have to do with him? He pondered these until Bakura walked in the room. 

"Good evening, Akira. Have you had anything to eat today?" He asked seriously. When she shook her he said, "Well then get out there and hunt before you have to leave." She nodded and said a quick 'yes sire' before running out the door. He shook his head in annoyance. 'That girl will never learn' he mused. 'it's been 5000 years and she **_still _**doesn't remember to feed every night' he turned his attention to Ryou. "Are you hungry, my pet?" he cooed. He knew full well Ryou didn't like the name.

Ryou flinched. "Yeah I'm alittle hungry." He replied.

Bakura smiled, "Then come on! We have to get you back to my room before you can eat." He said walking towards the door. Ryou sighed and followed him. He hated feeding times. He always felt like he hurt Bakura too much, even if he insisted it didn't hurt.

"Here we are" Bakura said. He opened the door and immediately sat down on the bed. "Come here, Ryou. It's time for dinner."

Ryou sighed reluctantly and crawled over the bed to him. He stopped when he was right in front of him and waited. Almost immediately Bakura grabbed him and pulled him into a searing kiss. He climbed into Bakura's lap, wrapping his legs round his hips. He pulled out of the kiss and placed his mouth on Bakura's neck. This was the bit he hated. With a hiss he sank his teeth into Bakura's neck, sucking in the life giving fluid. Once he had drunk his fill, he pulled away. Bakura's neck healed over quickly. Ryou moved around so he was leaning back against his chest.

"Master?" he asked timidly. Bakura made a noise to indicate he was listening. "Why do you serve Yami? I mean you're a vampire and you're fighting in a war against your own kind. Why do you do it?"

Bakura looked thoughtful before speaking, "Well it all started when I was young. I'm a born Vampire you see, anyway, my parents were in a clan of vampires called the Darkness. The Darkness is a very powerful race of vampire. We can turn anyone, angel, demon or god, into a vampire. We are also immune to garlic and the like. Well another clan of vampires, who were very jealous of us, decided to kill my clan. They rode in during the night when everyone was asleep (1) and slaughtered them like cattle. I was the only survivor." He paused before continuing.

"Well for years I looked after myself, as a Tomb Robber. That's how I met Yami, who was at the time a Great Pharaoh at the time, (2) and his wife, Heba(3). During this one raid, I met the most enchanting woman ever. Her name was Rinoa. She had silky white hair and warm brown eyes. I knew then she was made for me and I turned her. She and I lived happily for about 50 years, in which she became friends with Heba and Yami, before she was killed by a group of rogue vampires and Heba was kidnapped by a Shadow Lord. Later Yami found her dead. It appeared she'd killed herself to get away from him." He paused again.

"Well Yami was not happy to say the least, that's why this war is raging on, but he managed to find a spell to bring them back. Unfortunately it said they'd come back about 4000 years later. He said if I served him in his quest to destroy all Vampires he'd give me back Rinoa. And me, being hungry for revenge against the bastards who ruined my life, took my family away from me and killed the only woman I ever loved, agreed. And so here I am 5000 years later." He finished

Ryou's heart sank. So when Bakura found Rinoa again he'd leave him to fend for himself. "Are you gonna keep looking for her?" he chocked out. It was killing him to know he couldn't be with Bakura.

Bakura looked puzzled. Why did Ryou ask that? Wasn't it obvious? "What do you mean 'keep looking for her'? I've already found her." He explained.

"Well who is she then?" Ryou asked.

Bakura fought the urge to bang his head on the wall. "Ryou," he growled, "You're Rinoa."

Ryou stared at him for a few seconds as the words sank in. His heart started thudding fast in his chest. So it was meant to be? He'd never felt happier (except when he was with Yugi, of course). But wait….. if Ryou was Rinoa then Yugi would be Heba and Heba was…. "Oh shit! YUGI!"

Bakura looked at him, "What's wrong?"

Ryou started shaking, "Yugi's Heba! And if what you said is true then the past will repeat itself!"

Bakura stared for a moment before he understood, "Shit! We've got to warn Yami!"

* * *

Yugi woke to find Yami gone. He decided not to get up and just lay there in bed. He sat there for a while and just listened to the sound around him. He thought he heard a whoosh but thought nothing of it. Suddenly a very familiar voice spoke. "Well, well, well. I never thought yami would leave but he has, and now you're mine." Said the voice. 

Yugi recognized it as the voice in his head. Oh fuck! "Ahhhhh I see you remember me. Good to know but know we must leave, my pet. I've waited a very long time for you and I'm not waiting any longer." The shadow swooped over and picked him up. He finally got a good look at the man. He was rather tall and muscled with shoulder length black hair. His eyes were a cerulean blue and his lips were curved up into a smile. He was wearing black jeans and a black tight fitting shirt with a cape. He smiled down at his captor. "Time to go, pet."

Yami burst in just in time to see the Shadow Lord holding his angel. Yugi looked at him and yelled out "YAMI! PLEASE HELP ME! I DON'T WANT TO GO! PLEASE HELP ME! YAMI!" just before he disappeared, wrapped up in the Shadow Lords arms.

* * *

(1)those sort of vampires can sleep when ever they want to… and can go out in the sun. Also they don't have to drink blood everyday. Maybe once a month. 

(2)Yami was still a demon but the people of Egypt didn't know that.

(3) If you don't understand y I called him Heba it means game in Egyptian. Sort of fits with his real name.

Me: hey ppls! Now originally I was going to end it here but….. I decided to make it longer. Next chapter ur gonna find out the Shadow Lords name. Technically yami should be the shadow lord but he's not…. It has to do with the law of worlds and such. The shadow people are different to the demons. If anyone wants the chapter on shadow people in the law of worlds then I could happily write it up for u…. also if u would like me to write up any other laws for the creatures (also the guidelines by which they live.) I will just give me a month or two cuz really the law of worlds takes a looooonnnnnnnggg time to write. And again sorry for the editedness... go to mediaminor ok. it's under the name anime-hellraiser


	7. Pain

Me: yo dudes! I'm crutches again…. Damn it!

Deceiver: Ur fault, clumsy.

Me: (grumbles) whatever. Anyway here's chapter seven. I changed the name cuz I hated the original name k. I'd like to say though, Marikslildevil, I'm writing the shadow thing. The next time I offer to anything like that again please slap me til I make more sense.

Yugi: wat's wrong with writing it out?

Me: do u know how hard it is to get into Deceivers memory? (Deceiver glares) I mean research…. Yes research.

Deceiver: I'm gonna get u later hikari.

Me: (runs behind the couch) ummmmm Ryou could u do the disclaimer and warning please?

Ryou: sure, whatever.

**Disclaimer: **she owns nothing. NOTHING! get a life and leave her alone.

Me: right. Now on to the story. (Eyes deceiver nervously) before something bad happens to me.

Chapter 7- Pain (lame name aye.)

A figure lay slumped on the bedroom floor. Sobs echoed around the room. The figure of the once proud Demon King was now a blubbering mess. His hair was scruffy and his face red. Why? Because his angel, the one pure, beautiful thing in his life, was gone. Taken from him just like Heba. This was how the white haired lieutenant found him.

Bakura walked forward and gently kneeled down. "Yami? Where is Yugi?" when he got no reply he guessed the answer, "I'm so sorry Yami. I know how much you needed him. But there is something you should know. Yugi is Heba. The one that took him is the Shadow Lord Aidan." He paused seeing if he could get a reaction out of the king. Sadly he failed. "Yami we've got to get him back! Who knows what the sick pervert will do to him!"

Yami's head snapped up. Bakura was right, though he was sour to admit it. He had to get Yugi back or he'd fall apart. He stood up. "What much do we know about this Shadow Lord, Tomb Robber?" he commanded, his eye's as cold as ice despite their colour.

Bakura smirked. This was the Yami he remembered, the ruthless ruler that did whatever it took to get what he wanted. And right now he wanted Yugi. "We have a prisoner in the dungeon who knows everything about him. Unfortunately, he refuses to talk. What do you suggest, my pharaoh?" he informed his king.

Yami pondered for a second before deciding, "Torture him until he talks. No excuses. I'll come by later. Right now I have a little matter to settle with a certain vampire. If he speaks I want you to retain any information you can, alright?" he ordered. (A/N what? U didn't think I'd have him nice forever did u?) Bakura nodded, his eye's lighting up at the prospect of killing someone.

"My lord, what about the war?" he questioned.

Yami looked at him straight in the eye. "They will go to war and they will win." He stated. Bakura nodded before sweeping out of the room. Yami's cold gaze continued as he made preparations for his 'meeting'. '_I'll get you back, my angel. You're mine and I'm not letting you go.'_

* * *

Yugi kicked and screamed trying to get away from the older man. The Shadow lord chuckled. The angel was quickly losing energy; he wouldn't be fighting for much longer. As predicted, Yugi slumped dejectedly into the arms of his captor. The shadow smirked and bent down to whisper in his ear. "It's been too long hasn't it, dear pet." Yugi shivered as the cold breathe brushed across his cheek. 

"It hasn't been long enough, Aidan." He hissed. "I was hoping to never see you in this life again." Venom was lacing his words.

The Shadow Lord pouted. "Awwww but I missed you. What's it been, 10-13 years? When I last saw you, you were 3. Just learning to fly." He smiled slightly. "I'm surprised you even remember me."

Yugi narrowed his eyes. "How can you forget someone who almost raped you! Who tells you constantly how useless, weak and pathetic you are? Who claims nobody could ever love you? Who tells you it's your fault your first love, friend and charge is dead?" tears streamed out of his amythest eyes. "How could I forget you? How could I forget?" his voice was barely above a whisper.

Aidan smirked at having broken the boy down to tears by with a simple sentence. If he broke this easily, he'd have no problems with him later. He turned the young angel around to face him, wrapped his arms around him and let him cry into his chest, remembering the loneliness, the hurt, the betrayal, the isolation, the lustful glances and the pain he'd lived through. Softly he spoke, "Shush, pet. Don't cry. I know you've had a hard life, I've been with you all the way." He gently rubbed circles on the small of his back, "That's why I can love you like no other. I know the pain. I know the loss." He continued to whisper soothing things to the weeping angel.

This angel, with his bright amythest eyes, petite frame and gorgeous face, could bring the most powerful, ruthless man come down to his knees and the most soulless look upon him with lust in their eyes. That was why Aidan comforted him. Watching him cry would make the very gods weep. "I have not lied to you; I have not with held the truth from you. I'm the only one who knows the truth of what happened to Anzu. The only one who knows the identity of her murderer. Would you like to know the wretched bastard that murdered her?" yugi gently nodded his head and Aidan smirked. "Yami."

Yugi pulled away shaking his head. "No. You're lying. Yami….. Yami wouldn't…..he couldn't….. No you're lying….. Yami loves me! He wouldn't kill an innocent girl! He's not evil! Stop it!" He yelled sobbing.

"Yugi, yugi, yugi. He's a demon king. Of course he could kill her, it's in his blood. He's killed many innocent people in his time. He wouldn't even spare his friends from punishment." Aidan cooed soothingly, (A/N I have no idea how that's supposed to be soothing but bare with me ppl.) gathering the sobbing bundle up into his arms.

"Get away from me, Aidan." Yelled Yugi throwing the arms off, "Even if Yami did kill her, he did it for a damn good reason! As you said it's in his blood, his instinct, to kill people! Just stay away from me!" he glared at the Shadow Lord, who simply heaved a sigh.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this, pet." He sighed and walked over to a large bed. Next to the bed there was a dark cherry wooden side table with a draw in it. Aidan opened the door and brought out a collar made of silver and a silver leash to match it. Yugi gulped. Oh dear.

Aidan calmly walked towards him, "I really didn't want to do this, pet, but you left me no choice." He held Yugi still with the shadows and quickly fastened the collar around his neck. Then he attached the leash. "Don't worry, pet. I'll take it off soon."

"Why am I here?" Yugi whimpered. He could feel the shadow pulling on his leash, "Please let me go. I want to go back to Yami." The shadow moved closer until his breath was hitting the poor angels face.

"Why would I want to do that, hmmmmm?" he breathed. "You're such a heavenly beautiful little angel. No, no. I think I'll keep you here for my own fun. Besides, it's been 5000 years since I last got to taste you. Let's see if u still taste the same" he quickly leaned in and kissed him. Yugi whimpered and tried to move backward but Aidan wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer.

**(Sceen deleted. same address as before)**

Aidan moved up so he was lying next to Yugi. "That wasn't so bad was it, pet?" he inquired smirking. Yugi simply whimpered in reply. "Sleep, pet." He whispered and Yugi complied, thankful for the beautiful darkness of sleep.

* * *

Yami stood over the bloodied body of a vampire. "Tell me! Tell me what you had to do with the capture of my angel!" he hissed, crimson eyes flashing dangerously. The vampire raised its head and glared at the enraged demon. It was a girl. She had blonde hair and red bangs. She was average height and a nice build. She had Lavender eyes and a small scar on her left cheek. Her bloodied cloths consisted of a black shirt, denim jeans and black skate shoes. 

"G-go fuck yourself, my lord" she spat. Yami returned her glare tenfold. He kicked her in the face and was satisfied when he heard a crack, signaling he'd broken her nose. The girl hissed in pain but it was muffled by the blood rushing out of her nose.

Yami sneered at the poor creature. "I've been more than patient Samara. Why else would you be here if not to ruin my life a second time?" he growled. He was sick of dealing with Samara. The stuiped whelp continued to annoy him every chance she got. He'd been lenient. He set her free, gave her a home and a second chance at life. But it always ended up with her ruining his life. He was really sick of it. "Listen Samara, I tried to be lenient but my pertinence is wavering. Now tell me if you value your life."

Samara eyed him for a second before sighing. She loved driving him nuts, even if she did get several broken bones out of it but she still wanted to live. "Fine. If you must know I was here to escort that lord you had the meeting with. Also I was here as a spy for Aidan. Apparently, you're not the only one who has searched for him. Aidan has struck a deal with the vampires; if they gave him Yugi, he'd help fight the battles. I was sent to give information on his location." she told him.

His vision started to turn red. Samara, noticing this, quickly added, "But I never got the chance to inform them. I was busy talking to Kalan so I lost track of time."

"Kalan's here too? But he was killed 60 years ago by the Judges for breaking the law. How can he be here?" Yami inquired.

Samara looked at him sheepishly, "Well, the thing is I was the one told to kill him and….. well…… considering our history….. I sort of…. let him go."

Yami groaned, "God you're infuriating! Why didn't you tell me before that Kalan was here! He's the best tracker there is!" yami glared at the bloodied girl, "Get home, Samara. You're lucky today; I'm going to spare you. But _never_ cross me again. Understand?" he hissed. She nodded and ran off. He'd spared her this time but next time she might not be so lucky.

Yami wiped the blood off his knuckles and walked towards the Dungeons. Time to see how Bakura was doing with that prisoner.

* * *

(big big big chunk taken out. go to www. media minor. org (without the spaces.) and look up Angel's may cry under the nc-17 hentai thing to read full version.)

* * *

me: right anyway. Review. Pwezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz? 


	8. My December

Me: yo here's chapter 8! Last thousand chapters edited for obvious reasons. Go figure.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Never have, never will. End of story.

Chapter 8- My December

One week. One week since he'd been kidnapped by Aidan. He'd sat in this room for a whole week. Aidan came in everyday to deliver food and make sure he was ok. In the evenings he'd come in and wrap Yugi in his arms commanding him to sleep. Yugi hated it. He hated him.

He looked out the window, watching the sun sink behind the hills. Quietly he sang the song Yami sang to him.

'_This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear _

This is my December  
This is my snow-covered home  
This is my December  
This is me alone

And I  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things I said  
To make you feel like that  
And I  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things I said to you

And I'd give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to

This is my December  
These are my snow-covered trees  
This is me pretending  
This is all I need

And I  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things I said  
To make you feel like that  
And I  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things that I said to you

And I'd give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to

This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear

Give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to

Give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to'

Slowly he faded off, staring at the darkened sky. The door creaked open, but he didn't turn around to see who it was. Yugi already knew. Who else came in here? "Good evening, Aidan." He greeted still looking out the window. He felt Aidan sit behind him and warm arms snaked around his waist. Compliantly, he leaned back into Aidan's chest.

Aidan smirked at the submissive attitude of his angel. "Good evening, pet." He greeted. "That was a beautiful song you were singing. Where did you hear it?" he asked, twirling Yugi's hair around his fingers.

"Yami sang it to me." He answered but instantly regretted it. He was forbidden to ever utter Yami's name in Aidan's presence. He shivered, remembering just two days ago.

Aidan growled. He hated the name of that pompous, arrogant, prick who tried to keep Yugi for himself. "Yugi." He hissed "What have I said about saying **_his _**name?" he felt Yugi shiver slightly and smirked. "Do I have to punish you again, pet?" his smirked grew in size when he saw the look of fear on his angels face.

"No, master" he sobbed. "Please not that again. I won't say it anymore I promise." He whimpered slightly.

Aidan looked at him for a moment before deciding, "Alright, I won't hurt you but don't let it happen again." He stared regretfully at the quivering bundle of flesh leaning against his chest. This angel should never be sad. It made the sky weep if he was and Aidan couldn't stand the site. "Little one, would you like to see what is going on outside the walls of the gardens? Would you like to see your friends? Would you like to see Yami, one last time?" he offered.

Yugi stiffened. Was Aidan really going to let him see what lay beyond the wall? He looked at him, hope shinning deep in his eyes. "Yes." He answered.

Aidan smiled and stood up, "Then come, little one. We must get you properly dressed." He stated and swept from the room.

Yugi stared after him. Was this for real? Gingerly, he stood and followed after Aidan. He found him talking to a servant Yugi had never seen before. He wasn't that tall but he was at least a foot and a half taller than Yugi. He had messy black hair and his eyes were a warm brown. Aidan turned to see him and smiled, "Yugi, this is Mathew. He'll be watching you from now on if I'm away. Say hello, Lieutenant Nightwalker."

Mathew bowed. "Good to meet you at last, Yugi. And please call me Matt. I hate the name Mathew." He cringed, causing Yugi to giggle. He smiled, "Well, anyway, I'm gonna basically be your babysitter. So you better get used to me."

Yugi smiled and walked up to him, "It's nice to meet you too, Matt." Matt grabbed him and pulled him into a hug, "I didn't know you felt that way, Matt." He giggled.

Matt laughed, "Not to worry. I'm straight as a stick. Just been waiting to meet you for 13 years. 13 years is a fucking long time." He explained, "I've always known I'd end up your babysitter but hey, at least I'm not Aidan's bitch." With the look of anger from Aidan, he quickly added, "Although, it would be an honor."

Aidan nodded. "Well, pet, let's get you some clothes. Mathew, go find Milana (A/N pronounced Mil-ar-na) and tell her to get her fat ass in here. Then go get my pet some clothes." He ordered. Matt bowed slightly and waved to Yugi, before running off to complete his tasks. Aidan gestured for Yugi to sit in his lap, which he reluctantly did. He wrapped his arms around the petite frame before tucking the angel's head under his chin.

"Who's Milana, Aidan?" Yugi inquired. He wanted to know, badly

"A Squadron in my army. Very powerful shadow, that one. However, I don't fully trust her, so I'm not going to leave her alone with my most prized possession." He answered.

Yugi looked at him confused. "What's your most prized possession?" (A/N whacks hand on forehead he's not very smart).

Aidan looked at him disbelievingly, "You don't know?" he asked. Yugi simply shook his head. "Would you like to see it?" he inquired amusedly. Yugi nodded and waited. "You have to close your eyes, little one, if you wish to see it." Yugi obediently closed his eyes. He felt Aidan leading him somewhere, then suddenly they reached their destination. "You can open your eyes now, Yugi." Aidan whispered. Yugi slowly opened his eyes and what he saw shocked him.

* * *

Yami growled. One fucking week. One fucking week since that son-of-a-bitch Shadow Lord stole his angel. He'd get his revenge. Yami had worked so hard and waited so long to be able to call Yugi his own and now that fucking sheep fucker stole him! Yami punched the wall in his anger.

To say he was pissed was an understatement. So was mad, angry and enraged. No, Yami was none of these. He was psychotic, murderous, deranged. The fires of hell could not compete. For him there was no mercy left to show. '_When I find that fucking, ass ramming, horse fucking, child raping, eunuch, I'll rip his head off and shove it so far up his ass it'll come back out through his neck_.' He snarled.

Yami sat down on his throne. Turning to Seto he said. "Status report, Lieutenant High Priest."

"The war is going well. Our troops are repelling the vampires and are moving closer to Aidan's Palace." He informed his king with a bow.

"That is good, Seto. And how is my Angel situation going?" he commanded.

"Our spy has informed us Aidan has….. raped him, unfortunately. However, she has determined he is in good health and is being treated well." Yami nodded robotically, "She has also observed that he appears to miss you. Singing that song you taught him, everyday. However, he may not say your highnesses name or he is punished in…. creative ways." Yami narrowed his eyes. Aidan was going to pay.

"Anything else?"

"Yes. Aidan is planning to take him outside the walls to see the battle and you."

"The we shall meet them." He announced.

Seto bowed, "As you wish, my Pharaoh." He immediately left the room to prepare for the departure.

* * *

Yugi stared at his reflection in the mirror. Him? He was the possession? He looked at Aidan quizzically. "Yes Yugi. You are my most prized possession." Aidan answered his question.

Before Yugi could speak Matt came back in with some crimson tight-fitting robes for Yugi to wear. "I'm sorry, Master, but Milana is not here at the moment. She said she'd pop by later. But I got the clothes." He informed them, passing the robes to Aidan.

Aidan nodded in approval at the particular style. "These will do. You may go." Matt bowed again and left. "Now change into these Yugi." He handed the angel the robes. Yugi took them and gingerly walked into bathroom. 10 minutes later he immerged fully dressed.

The crimson robes fit perfectly to him, showing off his slender frame. His hands were swallowed by the volumous sleeves. The robes went right to the floor but split up one side to the hip, showing off a pale exposed leg. Also just over the top was a semi-transparent black over garment, giving the red a dark tint.

Aidan nodded his approval. "Very beautiful, pet. I think you're just about ready to go. Just need the shoes now." He walked over to a cupboard and brought out a pair of black dress shoes. He handed them to Yugi, who put them on. "There. Ready to go. Come along, pet" he told him. He wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and disappeared.

They reappeared at the battle field. There were dead bodies everywhere, most having been decapitated, and many more people still fighting. Yugi stared at the plain in disgust. "Why have you brought me here, Aidan?" he whispered.

Aidan smirked, "This is where all your friends are fighting." He answered. "I did ask you if you wanted to see them."

"You never told me they were in battle." Yugi shot back, "If you had I wouldn't have come."

"Well you did and now you will see them as we agreed." Aidan chuckled. "If they're not dead, that is." Slowly he began to walk across the battle field, Yugi close behind him.

* * *

Kyari stabbed her sword into one vampire's chest, before quickly pulling it to decapitate another. The war was going well, she knew that much. And her bloodlust was being quenched. She came out of her revere to block an attack and returned it with a slice to the midriff, cutting him in half. Blood splattered everywhere, the ground thick with it.

Something wasn't right. They weren't only fighting the Vampires, but also the Shadows. It didn't make sense. They had no problems with the Shadows and yet here they were, fighting them. She dodged an attack just in time and quickly stabbed her Katana into the soldier's chest. The soldier gave a scream before dieing.

Kyari looked around and noticed Akira ripping out one soldier's heart. She chuckled, same old Akira. She quickly dodged another attack and struck back. More blood splattered.

Suddenly a voice rang out through the blood shed and everyone stopped fighting. Slowly the crowd parted to let a tall man through. He stopped in front of Kyari and looked at her for a second before calling over his shoulder, "Come forward, pet."

Kyari stared at him in confusion. What was he doing here? Her musing was cut short by something small connecting with her at full speed. She looked down and saw familiar spiky hair. "Yugi!" she cried, "What happened? Little one, look at me. What happened? Why aren't you at the castle?" (A/N she has been on the battle field for a week. She doesn't know.)

Yugi looked confused. "Kyari, I was kidnapped. Didn't you know?" he wondered.

Kyari looked at him blankly, "Yugi, I've been on the battle field a whole week." Suddenly it clicked and she crushed him to her body, glaring at Aidan, "Don't even think about coming near him!" she hissed.

Aidan growled, "I can, he's mine. Now I ask you to let go of what is mine." Yugi stiffened when he heard the tone and tried to make Kyari let him go, "You see? He's trying to come to me. Come here, pet." Aidan smirked faintly and held his arms open.

Yugi attempted to break free again, pleading with Aidan with his eyes, even though he knew it was no use. Aidan was not going to let him stay there, "Kyari let me go, please." he pleaded.

"But, Yugi! He kidnapped you! Why do you want to go to him?" she cried

"Kyari, please! Just let me go!" finally she let go and he walked up to Aidan. Aidan quickly pulled him into his arms and crushed him to his body. He lifted his chin up and claimed his lips.

After a few minutes he broke apart and looked Kyari dead in the eye. "For trying to keep Yugi away from me, you will die." He smirked and let go of Yugi, unsheathing his sword, "You would have made a powerful ally, Daughter of Deception. Too bad you tried to keep what is mine."

Yugi looked at him shocked before grabbing on to him, "Please, Aidan! Please not her! She's my friend. Please! I'll do anything. Just don't kill her." He cried. Aidan quickly wrapped his arms around him again, as the angel cried into his shirt. "Please not my friends. Please."

Aidan sighed, "Alright, pet, I won't kill her. But you are not to touch anymore people. No hugs. No kisses. No touching them what so ever." He instructed him.

"But what about the King of Demons. He's not a person." Yelled another voice. All heads turned to the speaker. There, in all his glory, stood the Demon King Yami. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a long sleeved black silk shirt. On his shoulders was a cape and around his hips was a great sword, encrusted with jewels. He donned a pair of black leather boots on his feet. "Give me back my angel, Aidan." He commanded.

Aidan growled, "He's not yours, Pharaoh. He was never yours. And he never will be." He pulled Yugi closer to him. "The angel stays with me." He hissed, glaring at the man.

Yami glared back, "You're wrong. I'll get my angel back; even it takes a thousand years! I'll get him back!" he yelled.

"Yami!" Yugi cried, he looked at Aidan's face and saw the look of murder, "Please Yami, run! Please! Just leave!"

"I'm not leaving you with him, Yugi." Yami growled.

"Please! Just go! I don't want you to be hurt!"

"No. I'm staying and that's final." He said stubbornly.

Aidan smirked, "You may stay, but we're leaving. Come along, pet." Aidan ordered.

Yugi looked at him and asked, "May I say goodbye, Master?" he did his best puppy dog pout, knowing it would work, Aidan chuckled and nodded. Yugi walked over to Yami and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Yami." He whispered, "I must go. I love you, remember that."

"Yugi. Why must you go? Why not come with me?" yami asked stroking his angel's cheek. God, how he missed the silky skin and warm body. He wanted his angel now and couldn't wait much longer.

Yugi smiled at him sadly, "Because Aidan will kill you. And I can't let it happen."

"Yugi, he can't kill me. I'm immortal. Completely immortal." Yami spoke tenderly brushing tears off his face.

Yugi still smiled sadly, "The he'd kill everyone else and take me back. He may even torture you, seeing as how he can't kill you. Please, Yami, just let me go. I swear one day I'll come back to you." he promised.

Yami looked at him before nodding, "Alright, I'll let you go but I'm still going to try to get you back. I love you, my angel." He whispered, kissing Yugi for the last time before he was ripped from his arms by a pissed off Shadow Lord.

Just before he disappeared in the Aidan's arms he whispered back, "I love you, too, my Pharaoh."

* * *

Me: there u are. Right anyway. yeah I know I posted the rest of the chapters before this on. Go figure. Anyway, pleasseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee review my friends! Please! Next chapter out: hopefully 2 weeks. If not, you can throw chairs at me. 


	9. Without a sense of Confidents

Me: rolls on floor laughing that review was hilarious! Everyone listen to this!

Haven of Darkness: Fuck you asshole! Your story sucks!

Me: that is so fucking lame! This guy needs to get some literature lesions. Any way I will now answer reviews.

**Ruby-sama aura-chan the neko-jin's-yami**: yeah I did but hey I felt like reposting the rest before I finished the 8th chapter. Thanks for reviewing,

**Kagome-princess**: thanks. U always review and for that I am grateful.

**Kkwydragonflame**: everyone wants to kill Aidan… except Yugi. I can't really tell u the answer to ur whole 'keeping yugi and yami apart is wrong' thing cuz it'd give away the story line. But I can tell u there will be a sequel….. and you're gonna kill me but then u won't be able to see wat happens next. Mine was deleted for a good reason; it had sex and gore….. not exactly permitted on this site. Never the less it did piss me off to a new level. Yes I have read a few stories that were deleted for no good reason and that was just irritating. Ur rambling was fine I didn't mind at all. Thanks for reviewing.

**Kira**: ok u have to go to mediaminor to find it. Search under NC-17. The title is the same but my name is different. Its animehellraiser hence y I am called hell. Read it and enjoy

**Haven of Darkness**: laughs that was lame, mate. Really lame. If u have to flame me, can u at least use some intelligence? I have better things to do then talk to people who have the same IQ as a cucumber. May I ask wat u find appalling about my story? Do u even know? I would be most grateful if u could perhaps answer that. Oh and just for Izzi I'll say 'Rot in the lowest pits of hell, I'll see you there.'

**Izzi**: wat did u think? Was my go to hell good enough? It's all going to be in English cuz I don't speak any other languages (I know alittle Japanese and Indonesian)

**Yana5**: I'm out now. . Smiley face

Me: it just occurred to me that most of u don't know y I'm called Hell. Apart from my bitchy and fiery attitude, it's from the screen name animehellraiser. Weird aye. Ok here we go. giggles I love teasing people. Alright let's begin.

Chapter 9- Without a Sense of Confidents.

"He's fine."

"I understand that. Anything else? Other News?"

"No. I'm sorry, Ryou. I know you love him but….. we'll get him back, not to worry."

Ryou nodded, silver hair falling infront of his eyes, "I know we will. It's just…. I promised to watch over him. I promised to love him forever. I failed. I failed him and now he's gone." Tears filled chocolate eyes, "If I had told Yami…. if I had got there quicker it might have been avoided."

"Ryou," Bakura cooed, "It's not your fault. There was nothing you or anyone could have done."

"I know but-"

"No," Bakura cut him off, "It was not your fault. It will never be your fault." He gently kissed Ryou's cheek. "Cheer up, koi. We'll get him back. Just you wait." He gently nuzzled his neck, calming the smaller albino.

Yami stumbled into the room looking pissed. Bakura looked up at him. "What's wrong, pharaoh?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow quizzically.

"I just saw Yugi," he hissed, his words laced with venom.

Ryou immediately jumped up, "Where! Where did you see him!" he cried out, wringing his hands together.

Yami growled again, "On the battle field. That son of a bitch Aidan had his hands all over him." He was furious. He needed to hit something, but had to deliver the message to the two albinos. "He bought **my** yugi onto the battle field! What the fuck was he thinking! He could have been killed!" he seethed, "He exposed my angel to mutilated corpses and mindless killing! And he showed him off like some prized pet!" he turned and punched the wall furiously.

"Well? Where is he? Why isn't he with you!" Ryou yelled again. "If you saw him why isn't he here with you?"

"He refused to come. Something about Aidan hurting his friends." Yami growled again. "He was showing off **my** Yugi's legs to everyone! The nerve!"

Ryou glared at Yami, "You found him and you just let him go back to that asshole?" he hissed through gritted teeth.

"There was nothing I could do to change his mind."

"Bullshit!" he screamed. "You could have done something. You could have grabbed him and disappeared back to here! You could have done anything! But you didn't! You just let him go back to that hell hole!" by this time tears were once again trailing down his face.

"Yugi wouldn't listen to me! He refused to come ba-" Yami never got to finish because Ryou launched himself at him. They tumbled to the floor, Ryou on top. He started to hit Yami, trying to make him hurt. He got him in the face and nose. He was quickly thrown off by Yami, who glared at him. "Keep your pet under control, Bakura. I will not hesitate to kill him." He glared at him again.

"Of course, my lord." He answered bowing slightly.

"Are there any prisoners in the dungeon, Tomb Robber?"

Bakura nodded, "Yes, my lord." He bowed again.

Yami smirked evilly. "Good. I shall take my leave now. Remember my warning, Bakura." He added. With a swirl of his cloak and the slamming of the door, he was gone.

(A/N ok I'm gonna add this. I'll explain to anyone who doesn't get it if the ask me in a review.)

The great god of the sun, Amen Ra, smiled down at the earth below. The people of earth were always just going about their lives completely unaware of the non-humans living among them. Vampires, Demons, Angels, Shadows, Veela, Sirens, Witches and Wizards, all living along beside the mortals.

It was quite amusing actually, watching them try to explain away the magical things. Those that saw angels where seen as insane, magic was all put down to natural phenomenon's. To the mortals, everything had a scientific explanation. Ra shook his head. These people knew of nothing outside of their own miserable little lives.

Although, he mused, that was the way it was supposed to be. The gods didn't create the Law of Worlds for nothing. It clearly stated no non-human creature was to ever come in contact with a human in their normal forms. Nor were they aloud to use their powers over them. Breaking the rules resulted in death. But for every rule there is an exception.

Like Yugi, for example. Ra smiled. His perfect angel, the most beautiful thing in the universe (A/N he doesn't love him that way. He's his creator, of course he's gonna love him. It's his baby!). He missed the angels smile when he came to greet him in the morning, the way he giggled when he made a joke, the blush on his face when ever he started saying embarrassing things. Life just wasn't the same without his baby.

To him, Yugi was the only pure thing in the world. He never judged you, never truly hated you. He was kind and excepting. A continuous supply of purity. He smiled warmly and decided to look for his angel.

He knew he was somewhere on earth, probably with that Ryou boy. He laughed softly. That boy truly made his Yugi happy. But Ra knew. He knew that Yugi wasn't meant for Ryou, he was meant for someone else. Someone who needed him more than anything. He felt sorry things couldn't work out between his angel and the boy; they did really make a cute couple. For now he'd let them be together, if it made his angel happy.

He scanned Japan. He knew Yugi was there somewhere; all he had to do was find Ryou. He searched everywhere and couldn't find either. He furrowed his brow; for the first time ever, worried. He thought for a moment, before thinking of something. He should check the Palace of Darkness! Maybe Yami had the thing he needed so badly.

Ra looked down at the Palace of Darkness, searching for Yugi's pure aura. When he didn't find it, he became more worried. Where, oh where could his baby be? Why couldn't he find his angel? Where was his child, if not with Ryou or Yami! He smashed his fist into the room's stone walls.

He panted heavily trying to calm down; he tried to think of another way to find his baby-boy. After a few minutes of thinking, he finally remembered he could enter his child's dreams and see him. Smiling, he sat down on his bed thinking, '_Don't worry, my child, I'll find you. And when I do, whoever took you will wish they where never born!'_

(A/N this is a dream sequence.)

_Yugi sat on a bed, staring at stone walls. The room was bathed in a warm light. There was an oriental style dresser and a desk in the room with him. He smiled slightly and relaxed against the headboard. He liked the peacefulness of the room. It reminded him of heaven._

_Heaven was always perfect. Warm and safe; where no one would hurt him. No one dared to act on their lust, for fear of having Ra against them. Everyone up there knew Ra was very protective of Yugi. Yugi smiled gently to himself; thinking of his father. He missed him dearly but he knew what he had to do. He understood now. He was made to make Yami happy. No matter how much he loved Ryou or wanted to be with his father, he couldn't._

_His musing was cut short when someone walked in. Yugi winced, thinking it was Aidan. But… no. This person had amber eyes and fiery red hair. He wore a simple red shirt and black dress pants. Yugi knew this man well. _

"Father!_" he yelled jumping up and hugging his father tightly around the middle. His father laughed and spun him round; overjoyed to be able to hold his child again. "_Father, I missed you. Did you miss me?_" he asked innocently, amythest peering up into amber inquisitively._

_Ra chuckled. He'd missed this, "_Of course, Yugi. Who could not miss you? You're so adorable._" He said running a hand threw his sons hair. Yugi smiled at him happily and continued to hug him; content to just be held by his father. "_Yugi, I looked for you on earth and couldn't find you. I even looked in the Palace of Darkness and couldn't find you. Where are you little one?_" he asked, looking at his son seriously._

_Yugi fell silent, his smile fading. He started sobbing into his father's shirt "_He hurt me_." He whimpered, "_He used me. I'm tainted, not good enough for Yami or Ryou. Neither will love me after this._"_

"Who did this, angel? Who hurt you?_" he whispered soothingly. He was trying to remain calm. Who ever hurt his child would pay dearly. Yugi was more important to him than anything else._

_Yugi whimpered again, "_Aidan_."_

_Ra growled low in his throat and brought Yugi closer to him. "_Shush, don't cry my angel. It's alright. I won't let him hurt you anymore._" He cooed running his hands through his child's silky hair._

_Yugi looked up at him, "_Father, I know you want to but….. if I leave he'll hurt my friends and Yami. I can't let him do that._" He whispered, more tears leaking out of his eyes._

_Ra sighed, "_Angel, I can't just do nothing. What can I do to help you?_" he asked._

"Visit me in my dreams again. That will help_."_

_Ra sighed again, "_Alright, Yugi. I will for you_." he replied_

_Yugi smiled up at him and kissed him on the cheek, "_Thank you_." he murmured. He snuggled his head into his father's chest, while his father combed his fingers through Yugi's hair. They sat like that for a while, until Yugi tensed up, "_Aidan's trying to wake me. I have to go_."_

_Ra sighed and let his son go. "_Until next time, my Angel._" He said kissing his son on the forehead goodbye. "_I'll miss you_." Yugi smiled at him and started to disappear from the dream land._

----------------------

Yugi slowly opened his eyes to see Aidan sitting next to him on the bed, one hand gently stroking the angel's face. "Hello, my pet." He greeted, "I hope you slept well." His hand was still stroking Yugi's face.

"Hello Aidan." He murmured; his voice hoarse from sleep. "I slept well thank you." he sat up and leaned against the head board. He noticed Aidan eyeing him. "Ummm Aidan?" he asked uncertainly, "what's wrong?'

Aidan gently tucked a bang behind his (Yugi's) ear. "You're so beautiful." He whispered, "Beautiful and all mine." He ran his hand down Yugi's cheek, before pouncing on him and pinning him to the bed. "I'd like to gobble you up right now." he hissed in the petrified angel's ear, sucking on the lobe.

(322 words removed due to no NC-17 rule. go to www. media minor . com (without the spaces) for full version)

Still smiling he murmured, "You are all mine, Yugi. I won't share you. Not with anyone." His grip tightened more and he lay back on the pillow.

Yugi just whimpered in reply and tried to go to sleep. At least in sleep he knew his father was there.

----------------------

Milana impatiently paced her room. Yami was supposed to have called her several hours ago. She stopped to look in the mirror. She quickly ran a brush threw her blonde hair and readjusted her shirt. She smiled slightly at her reflection before going back to pacing. Sh was startled by a knock on her door. She opened it to find Lieutenant Nightwalker, standing at her door. "Good evening, Mathew." She nodded her head in a sign of acknowledgment.

"Afternoon, Blacky." He snickered, as her eyes became murderous. "I bring news from Aidan." She nodded again. He continued, "His lordship requests your immediate presence in his room." He told her.

Milana cocked an eyebrow, "And why would that be?" she inquired, mentally rolling her eyes.

Matt shrugged, "No idea. He just told me to get you. Now move it, fat ass!" he instructed. She nodded again and he turned around to leave. Suddenly something hard connected with the back of his head. He put his hand to it tenderly and turned around to look at Milana. She was just standing there looking innocent. He glared at her and walked off.

Milana smirked after him, '_That's what you get for calling me fat ass, dip shit.' _She thought. She sighed and closed her door; heading down the corridor to Aidan's room. She knocked on the door and waited for it to open. God she hated coming here. Whatever happened, one of them was gonna come out injured.

* * *

Me: yay I'm finally done! I hate writers block. I really do.

Deceiver: Took you long enough.

Me: get over it. Anyway read and review people. Ja ne!


	10. The Ghost of You

Me: hello all! I'm in the most strangely happy mood.

Deceiver: obviously I'm not doing my job properly.

Me: oh shut up. Anyway thank u for the reviews. I didn't get many but I'm grateful to the people who did. U all rock the world. Right anyway. I think like 100 people read the last chapter so. I have a request. If u read, review. Right on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own yugi-oh nor do I own The Ghost of You by My Chemical Romance. They're copyrights of their respectful owners

Chapter 10- The Ghost of You.

Milana stood waiting for the door to open. She'd been waiting for 15 minutes. God how bludey long did it take to open a fucking door! That man really got under her skin. She raised her fist and knocked again, this time harder. A shuffling of feet could be heard behind the door and, after several more minutes of impatience, the door swung open. A very drowsy, sleep tussled (maybe something else tussled him) Aidan stood glaring at her from the door-way.

"Took you long enough." He sneered. Milana simply glared right back at him, refusing to back down. They had been in this situation before. Last time she'd walked out of the room with a bruise on her cheek, leaving the slumped figure of Aidan in her wake. This time, it'd be similar. It always was.

"What do you want, bitch?" she snarled, her glare intensifying. She hated him. Milana was tempted to sucker-punch him right.now. regardless the consequences. He was just infuriating.

Aidan sneered back, "Now, now Milana. No need to be snappish. It is **you** who disturbed **me,** after all."

Milana's hands balled into fists, "You.called.me.jackass." she hissed, "Don't you dare say I disturbed you."

Aidan looked at her for a second, before shrugging. "I am in need of your assistants." He motioned for her to enter. "Come in. I will discuss this with you in here." He turned and walked into the bedroom.

She walked in and noticed a sleeping bundle lying on the bed. On closer inspection she noticed Yugi was naked. Tear marks were evident on his sweet face. She looked at him in pity. "What have you done to him?" she whispered, half in anger; half not wanting to awaken him.

Aidan looked up from the desk where he was writing a letter. "I merely exercised my right to claim him." He answered as though it was common logic, "He is mine, after all."

Milana glared at him, "You do not own this boy. You can claim no ownership on any living thing." She hissed disgustedly, "You claim to love him; yet you rape him. Rape is not love. It never will be. You are not even worthy of death for what you have done." Her eyes flashed.

"What would you know, whore? He is **mine** and **only mine**. I love him but he pushes me away. What other choices do I have?" he ground out.

"There is no excuse for what you have done. There never will be one. You have tainted purity and innocence. You deserve none of the mercy the gods have bestowed you with." She was pissed. That was an understatement; she wasn't pissed, she was furious! "He is a child of Ra, did you know that? You have evoked the wrath of the gods for touching his child. But for whatever reason, Yugi is protecting you. I will never understand the pure." She looked at the sleeping figure, again pity evident in her eyes. Before she could speak again she was slammed against the wall, an arm cutting off her air supply.

Aidan pushed his face as close as possible to hers without touching her, "Listen to me bitch. You will not discuss this in the presence of Yugi again." He spat. "I have been lenient to you and let you insult me because it is amusing to me. But now I find it annoying." He dropped her onto the floor. "Now. To why I called you here. I need you to deliver something to Yami." he started rummaging around in a draw looking for something.

She looked at him curiously, "What is it?" she inquired.

He smirked and straightened up. In his hand was clutched a crystal. It glittered with all the colours of the rainbow. "It's a message crystal. It also records pictures. It has a special message for dear Yami." he handed it too her and she bowed. "Give it too him immediately. I will need you to come to the meeting room afterwards." She nodded and headed toward the door. "Oh and Milana?" she turned, "Don't look at it." She nodded and made her way out the door. Today was just not her day.

Yami paced his room. He was infuriated. Stuiped fucking jackass. Grrrrrr. And Ryou. That little shit who still holds part of Yugi's heart? God how he would have loved to kill him right now. Unfortunately, he couldn't. Not if he wanted to keep Bakura's loyalty. This whole mess was starting to get to him.

He turned towards his desk and lifted his holographic projection unit from its surface; placing it in the middle of his floor. The remote control was on his side table and he quickly grabbed it; switching the machine on. It hummed before a pale light began to appear at the top. It slowly got larger; taking the form of a person. Facial features came into shape; clear amythest, petal soft lips and a cute nose.

Yami smiled longingly at the projection. "Yugi…." He whispered softly, "I miss you, my beautiful angel. When will you return to grace me with your light?" he sighed and reached his hands out to touch the cheek of the hologram; knowing his hand would go through but not caring. He burned and ached to be near the small angel. His heart wept and his world dimmed. How was it that Yugi brought the most feared ruthless Demon King ever to his knees? Made him feel happy and kind?

These feelings were unlike any others before them. They were stronger then those for Heba, his beloved wife. How was that possible when Yugi and Heba were the same person? Because they weren't. Yami had come to realize this. Heba was beautiful, intelligent, caring, strong willed, but ruthless. If she pursued something, she never gave up no matter what the consequence. Her enemies feared and loved her; enraptured by her charm and malice. Caught in her web; unable to escape and yet not wanting to. Yami too had been caught in it.

Yugi was so different. He was still beautiful, still kind, still caring but selfless, innocent and understanding. He did what ever he could to make someone happy, putting others before himself. He loved everyone around him and understood their problems. He needed love to survive. His innocence drew the masses to him like flies; lust radiating off them in waves. Yet the small angel ignored it, choosing to help and understand. He had no enemies; everyone caught up in his beauty and innocence. So alike were the two yet so different.

Yami sighed. He needed Yugi. And damn it, he'd get him! If he had to sacrifice many people to do it, so be it. Yugi was worth more then all the money and people in the world. A knock sounded from the door; reverberating across the stone walls. A quickly turned off the holographic projection. "Enter." He called.

The door creaked open to reveal a tall blonde woman with sharp blue eyes. Her normally emotionless eyes, now held regret and sorrow. She walked noiselessly up to Yami. He always wondered if she in fact floated rather than walked. She reached out her hand laid it on his shoulder. "Yami" she began hesitantly, "Aidan gave me a message crystal for you." she held out the orb for him. He took it from her with a nod. She backed up slightly to give him some room.

He looked deeply into the orb; the colours instancing him. Slowly a picture formed. At first it was blurry black and white figures, but soon the colour came in and it focused. Yami growled when he saw the picture. It was of Aidan sitting up in bed with a blanket wrapped over his lap and a sleeping naked Yugi next to him.

Aidan gently reached out his hand and stroked the sleeping angel's cheek. "Hello Pharaoh Yami. Long time no see. You're wondering why I contacted you hmmmmm?" he laughed throatily, "I just needed to update you on some things. First off, Yugi is fine. I'm keeping my property as safe as possible. Second, you may be wondering why you're troops are fighting shadows. The answer is simple, in exchange for Yugi; I agreed to help the vampires in their war. People always seem to do what you ask of them if you offer them something in return." Again he laughed, running his fingers threw silky ebony hair. Yugi rolled over in his sleep, mumbling something incoherent.

Aidan glanced at his face, gently stroking the cheek lovingly. "He's beautiful isn't he pharaoh. So full of life and love. And yet also a fire. Passion I have yet to see. You've seen it, haven't you Yami. The ever burning fire that was so present in Heba." He paused. "You've noticed it though haven't you? The difference between the two of them? This is due to something that happened long ago. It was by my doing that he turned out like this. I did not want him like Heba. Heba…… was corrupt. Her soul that was once so pure was corrupt by the loneliness that is mortality. You know this."

"Stop comparing Yugi to your wife, Yami. Your wife died, tragic as it was. Yugi is his own person. A person who means more to me then the world itself and I will be thrice damned before I let you have him just as you had Heba. Stay away from my pet Yami, he's mine! And I will do with him as I see fit!" the image slowly faded.

Yami was quaking with rage, his knuckles turning white from gripping the ball so tightly. '_How dare he!' _he seethed in his mind, '_If Yugi was anyone's he's mine! Not Anzu! Not Ryou! And defiantly not Aidan's! I will get him back from you Aidan and you will suffer a fate worse then death.' _His crimson eyes shone with blood lust and his claws started forming on his hands.

"Milana" he hissed out, "Go back to Aidan. I have something I must do." Milana nodded fearfully and quickly retreated. It was better to stand against the whole of the demon army alone then face the wrath of the demon king.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Milana rematerialized in the corridor outside the meeting room. She quickly straightened her clothes before entering, a glare plastered on her face. The door swung open showing her the familiar surroundings of the meeting room. In the center was a round table with only 4 occupants seated around it. The walls were a rich gold and the floor was cobbled stone. There were no windows in this room, only torches lined the walls. Her attention snapped back to the figures around the table.

At the head there was, as always, Aidan. In his lap sat a disgruntled Yugi, who looked like he had had his favorite toy taken off him. Next there was Matt, listening to only god knows what on his Discman (some sort of human contraption used to listen to music. Still do not know how it works.) Next to him was a tall man with aristocrat features. He wore a red suit and had long white hair that shielded one side of his face. He had a slightly lustful glint in his visible brown eye as he looked at the small angel sitting up the front.

Milana shivered. She knew of this man. Kyari mentioned him often. He was the poor girl's sick husband. Everyone knew he was somewhat of a pedophile, liking to rape young children. But it was common knowledge also, that he often attempted to sleep with his wife. He had, thankfully however, been forbidden to touch Kyari by the Demon King himself.

Snapping out of her musings she quickly took her place across from Matt, glaring at him. Aidan cleared his voice to get all attention on him, "Alright we are all here for the simple reason that it's meeting day." He began, fingers idly playing with Yugi's hair, who was currently platting Aidan's shoulder length hair out of boredom. Milana felt sorry for him. It must be terribly boring for him. "So, what is the status report on the war Lieutenant Nightwalker" he asked.

"Well currently, they are winning. Their army is strong. Also they have **them**." He informed, emphasizing them. "The four Legendary Squadrons. No one knows how they got so powerful but in 1 week they've taken down more than half of our army" He shivered.

"I believe I can tell you how those four girls are so powerful." A voice that had no yet spoken said. "I am a psychic as you all know. I have seen all their paths." Pegasus smiled and began his tale. "I shall start with my beautiful wife and her sister. It started 5018 years ago in Egypt."

_(Flashback)_

_A young woman with orange hair and blue eyes walked down an alley. It was dark and she was late home. She had been out earlier buying apples from the market and had lost track of time. The shadows made her nervous but she pushed aside the fear, knowing she was not far from home. A hand suddenly shot from the darkness and covered her mouth. She gave a surprised shriek that was muffled by the hand. A voice whispered gruffly in her ear, "What's a pretty lady like you do out at a time like this?" the voice was gruff and hoarse._

_The lady wiggled, trying to get out of the hold; tears streaming down her face. 'Not like this.' she thought, 'Please not like this!'_

_As if in answer to her prayers, another smooth voice sounded from the darkness. "Let the woman go." It ordered. The man behind her tightened his grip on her; pulling her body closer to his. "I shall not repeat myself again, mortal. Let the woman go now." the mysterious figure came out of the darkness and the moon reflected off his skin. He was pale white, almost like silk. He had sharp features, short black hair and bright green eyes. He was tall and muscular. He was all in all, handsome. _

_The man holding her growled slightly, "What business do you have ordering me around? I should kill you where you stand for your arrogance."_

_The mysterious man smiled eerily, before pulling out a small dagger. Faster than lightning he had imbedded the knife into the others forehead; killing him instantly. Blood spurted from the wound and landed on his black shirt, although it was unnoticeable. The woman dropped to her knees in shock, also covered in blood. The man held out his hand to her which she took gratefully, "Are you alright?" he asked, pulling her to her feet. She nodded dumbly and he sighed in relief. "Good. I was worried for a minute there. What's your name?" he asked staring into her eyes._

"_Amari" she responded. She smiled at him, "What's yours?"_

_He frowned slightly, "Call me G__imansha_(1)_" he_ _said, before lightening up again. "So Amari, what were you doing out so late at night?" _

_She blushed and laughed a little "Well, I was out buying apples and lost track of the time."_

_He smiled at her again, "Maybe I should walk you home. Wouldn't want anything else to happen to you, now would I?" he held out his arm for her to take hold of, which she did quickly. "Where do you live, Amari" he was staring into her eyes again and she was starting to feel woozy._

"_N-not to f-far from h-here" she stuttered nervously. "J-just up the s-street" he smiled at her again and started to lead her to their destination. She didn't know why she was so nervous around him; it was just something about him that told her he was different._

_Soon, the warm orange glow of her house came into view only about 100 meters ahead. She looked up at his face and noticed he had a contemplating look there. "Gimansha? Is something wrong?" she asked, worry evident in her voice._

_He smiled down at her, "No, nothing's wrong. I was just wondering if I would ever see you again." He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her mouth. Her eyes widened in shock but she did not pull away. Not long after she closed her eyes and simply enjoyed the feeling of soft lips._

_As the need for air became urgent they pulled apart. She looked into his eyes murmuring, "I won't to see you again too. Will we meet again?"_

_He smiled lovingly and brushed her red hair out of her face. "I will come for you next week, Amari. Wait for me here, alright?" she nodded and he gave her a quick kiss before leaving. She sighed happily and went inside; dreaming of they're meeting next week._

_(Several months later)_

"_Gimansha!" Amari called running into his arms. He smiled and kissed the top of her head, wrapping his arms around her waist._

"_Hello love" He greeted. "Are you coming with me tonight or are you staying with your 'fiancé'." He spat the name out with dislike. It was true though. Amari was getting married. Her family had betrothed her to a wealthy man who would look after her for life. Gimansha hated him. The man was nice and good looking but he was still taking away Amari from him. He tightened his arms around her, wishing she didn't have to marry the man._

_She looked at him, "Of course I'm coming with you! Tenshino (2) knows I always go out on this day to see a friend. Besides, I have to tell you something important." She grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. "Now are we gonna go or what?"_

_He smiled again and nodded, quickly pulling her to their special place. It was a cave that opened up to a beautiful spring that had lush flowers growing around it. The moon light reflected off of the water making it glow. It was an amazing sight and it was all theirs. He sat down at the mouth of the cave and pulled Amari into his lap. "Now what was it you wanted to tell me?"_

_She looked into his eyes and said "Gimansha, I'm pregnant." Time seemed to stop. Gimansha stiffened. Oh no! No! This wasn't supposed to happen! He quickly buried his face into her neck._

"_Amari. Whose child is it?" he whispered. 'Please don't let it be mine. Oh please don't make it so.' He prayed_

_She looked at him shocked, "It's yours Gimansha. The baby is yours." In those simple statements, Gimansha's world came crashing down. He started to cry into her neck whispering "no" over and over again. She looked at him sadly, "What is wrong? Don't you want to have a child? Are you repulsed by the idea?" tears started to travel down Amari's cheeks. She started to try to get out of his arms but he refused to let go. "Why aren't you happy? Is it me? Is that why you don't want this child? Because you are going to leave me?"_

"_No." he whispered brokenly, "I don't want to leave you. I don't not want this child but….." he paused looking broken "Amari, we can't be together anymore."_

"_Why!" She yelled. "Why can't we be together? What will this baby change? Is it because you're ashamed? Ashamed you had a baby with someone like me?" she said accusingly. She quickly pulled away from him and stood up._

"_No!" he yelled back, also standing, "That's not it at all! I love you, Amari! I love you more than life itself!"_

"_Then why! Why can't we be together anymore!" more tears leaked out of her eyes._

_Gimansha walked to the other side of the cave facing the wall, "There is something I have kept from you, Amari. Something I should have told you the first time I met you. But I was so afraid you'd hate me. That you'd leave me. I couldn't tell you." He turned around to face her, "Did you ever wonder what the name Gimansha meant? It is my name and occupation."_

"_What are you talking about, Gimansha?" she asked confusion evident on her face._

"_Amari," he began, "I'm the god of deception. I came to earth to look for something and then I met you. I shouldn't have stayed, I broke the laws, but the thought of leaving you was too hard to bare. I thought maybe if I stayed longer you'd want to come with me and become a goddess. That way they would have never known you were once a human I had met before and you would be safe. But the baby," he paused and wet his dry lips. "The baby's magical energy and signature will be almost the same as mine. They'll know it is my child if I do not return soon"_

_Amari looked at him in shock, "But why does it matter if the baby is yours?"_

_He sighed "Because it is against the laws to show your presence to a human. If a human knows what you are, if a human carries your scent or offspring, if a human has spoken to you or if a human has relations with you then the human must die." A single tear slipped from his eye, "I cannot stay with you now. As long as I am around you, you will be in danger."_

_Amari quickly ran into Gimansha's arms. "Gimansha. I don't want you to leave. Can't you change the laws?" she cried brokenly into his chest._

_He gently ran his fingers through her hair, "Alas, I cannot. Believe me, if I could change it I would but there is no way." She cried harder and griped him tighter, "Don't cry, my love. It will be ok. I may not be with you in body but I shall always be watching you from above." He paused before grinning, "Even when you're in the shower."_

_Amari pulled back with mock anger and whacked him lightly upside the head "Pervert!" she yelled. _

_Gimansha laughed and pulled her to him. "It's true." She smiled up at him, just as she had the first time they met. He quickly crushed his lips to hers, running his tongue over her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She quickly complied and he slipped his tongue into her mouth, gently caressing her tongue with his own. He pulled back and stared deeply into her beautiful blue eye. "I'll love you forever. And when you're soul joins me in heaven, I'll make up for all the time we've lost."_

_Their mouths locked again and they fell to the floor. For their last night together, they showed each other their love._

_(8 months later)_

_Amari layed on the floor, screaming in pain. Her husband sat next to her holding onto her hand as she squeezed. Amari's best friend, Kilestima', was helping to deliver the baby. "Come on Amari. Just one more push and the baby should be out" she encouraged. Amari gave a push and screamed. Her scream was mixed with another as the baby came out. She collapsed onto the floor in exhaustion as Kilestima' cut the umbilical cord. She then left the room to bath the baby. When she returned the baby was clean and wrapped up in a white blanket. She handed her to Amari. "It's a girl, Amari. What are you going to name her?"_

_Amari looked down at her daughter and thought. The baby had just visible red hair on her head and bright green eyes. Amari smiled. Just like her father. She thought for a second more before deciding, "I'm going to call her Kyari." The little baby cooed softly at her and smiled._

_(2 years later) _

"_Kyari! Get down from there!" A 21 year old Amari yelled at the bouncing 2 year old. Kyari had climbed up a tree to see if she could reach the stars. Unfortunately for her, her mother had spotted her. "Kyari! It's not safe to be up there! Come down!" For a 2 year old the child sure was a handful. Always talking and climbing on things. Her daughter sighed dejectedly and climbed down. Amari quickly checked her over for injuries before pulling her into her arms. "Kyari, don't scare me like that again ok?" she said to the child._

_Kyari nodded, "I'm sowwy mummy. I just wanted to climb da tree. I won' do it again." She apologized hugging her mother around her pregnant stomach._

_Amari smiled, "It's alright love. Just don't scare me. You are the only thing left to remind me of an old friend" Kyari looked at her confused. She laughed "Don't worry love. I'll tell you when you're older. Now, can you help mummy wash the clothes?" Kyari nodded happily and followed her mother to the stream._

_(2 days later)_

_Amari screamed. She was in labour. She was having her second child. Once again her husband was by her side clutching her hand. She screamed and pushed, wishing it would end. Kilestima' was helping again, also. "Amari, you can do it. Just one last push and the baby's clear." She reassured the poor girl. Amari pushed again and was relieved to hear the sound of a cry from her baby._

_Kilestima' cut the umbilical cord and washed the baby in a bucket she had bought in earlier. Once the baby was clean she wrapped it in a blanket and handed it to it's mother. "Another girl, Amari. What will you name her?" she asked, staring intently inot her friends face._

_Amari looked at the baby. Amber hair and bright blue eyes. This child took more off her father then Kyari did. Sh turned to her husband and asked, "What should we call her, Tenshino?" he thought for a moment then smiled. She smiled back._

"_How about Sharna? It's a nice name." he said gently running a finger down her cheek. She smiled happily. Tenshino really was handsome. He had short amber hair, slightly tanned skin and warm brown eyes. _

_She nodded, smiling at the baby, "Welcome to the world, Sharna." She turned to her husband again. "Tenshino, can you go get Kyari? I want her to meet her sister." Tenshino nodded and kissed her on the forehead. He left the room and returned moments later with Kyari. Amari smiled at her firstborn, "Kyari come here. I want you to meet someone." Kyari walked over to join her mother and peered curiously into her arms._

"_What is it mummy?" she asked, trying to get a good look at the bundle._

_Amari smiled, "It's your little sister, Kyari. Her name is Sharna." Kyari's eyes lit up. Amari knew she'd always wanted a little sister. "Do you want to hold her?" Kyari nodded and quickly gathered the sleeping bundle into her arms. She sat on the floor next to her mother gently rocking it. Amari looked into her eyes. "Kyari I want you to promise me you'll look after your sister ok?" Kyari nodded and clutched the baby protectively to her chest._

_Amari layed down and indicated for Kyari to as well. The little girl carefully layed down so as not to hurt the baby. Amari smiled and dropped off to sleep with her two little girls._

_(7 years later)_

"_Kyari! Wait for me!" yelled a 7 year old Sharna as she chased after her sister. Kyari poked her tongue out at the younger child and ran faster. Sharna also picked up speed and managed to catch her older sister before tackling her to the ground. Kyari, with a strength and height advantage, managed to flip them and pin Sharna to the floor "No fair!" exclaimed Sharna._

_Kyari smirked evilly, "All's fair in love and war, little sister." She said before digging her fingers into Sharna's side. The younger of the two burst out laughing as her older sister tickled her mercilessly. _

"_S-stop!" the little girl cried between laughs._

"_Not until you say, 'Kyari is my god'" Kyari laughed._

_Sharna squirmed laughing on the ground for another 2 minutes before surrendering, "Ok, ok. Kyari is my god. Kyari is my god. Stop. Stop." Kyari stopped and rolled off her laughing. Sharna lay on the ground panting._

"_I think we need to go in for dinner now, Sharna. I promise we'll play outside tomorrow ok?" Kyari promised, looking anxiously at her sister; waiting for a response. Sharna nodded and sat up, brushing the dirt off her white dress. "Come on. I'll race you!" she took off running with Sharna running behind her._

_Later during dinner, there was a knock at the door. Amari got up to answer it. 'Who could be calling at this time?' she wondered. She opened the door to see a tall man with long blonde hair. "May I help you?" she asked politely, although inside she felt uneasy. _

_The man nodded, "I'm here for the children." He responded._

_Amari looked at him shocked, "What do you want with my children?" she asked, fear creeping into her voice. She was about to shut the door but his hand stopped her._

"_What I want with your children is none of your concern. Now let me in." he hissed, red eyes glowing eerily. Amari shook her head and glared daggers at him. If looks could kill he's be dead and buried 6 feet under. He growled, "Let me in. I will leave you with the Sharna brat but I will get Kyari. One way or another." She still refused to move. His eyes narrowed, "You leave me with no choice." He slammed his fist into the door, the force throwing Amari into the wall._

_Amari hissed in pain. She slowly stood up. The man smirked at her. At that moment Tenshino came running in, "Amari!" he cried. He snapped his attention to the man in the door way and glared. "__Kyuuketsuki__. What are you doing here?"_

_The man turned his attention away from Amari and onto Tenshino. "Arc Angel Tenshino. It's been a long time hasn't it." He said smugly. He looked at Amari's shocked face. "You never told your wife? Shame on you, Tenshi. You should have done so a long time ago."_

"_Shut up!" Tenshino growled, "I was going to tell her tonight until you interrupted. What is it you want anyway?"_

_Kyuuketsuki_ _smirked, "Kyari." He stated simply._

_His eyebrows drew together, "Why do you want my daughter?"_

"_Kyari has the power of a god. I have a master that wants her. So I was sent to collect her." He explained as though he was simply discussing the weather._

"_How can Kyari have the power of a god? I am no god and neither is Amari."_

_Kyuuketsuki_ _smirked, "Ah so you weren't the only one keeping secrets." He turned his malicious look at Amari. "Shame you didn't tell him. Looks like I'll have to." His attention turned back to Tenshino, "Awhile ago, your precious wife had a lover. They were together when you were engaged. She told him she was pregnant with his child and he revealed he was actually a god. The god of deception. Unfortunately, because of the laws he had to leave her. Kyari is his child. Ever wondered how she got green eyes when you have brown and Amari has blue? Now it should make sense. So if you don't mind, I'll be collecting the girl now." He finished._

_Tenshino stood in shock for a second before snapping out of it and moving to block the door to the kitchen, "There is no chance in hell of you getting your filthy vampire hands on either of my daughters." He growled. He looked at his wife softly, "Amari, love, get the girls and run I will fend him off." She nodded and quickly ducked under his to get to the kitchen._

_She looked over at the puzzled little girls and picked them up. "Come on girls we have to go." She told them, running outside._

"_Where are we going, mamma?" Sharna asked, her eyebrows drawing together in confusion. "We haven't finished dinner yet. And where's daddy? Isn't he coming too?" she tilted her head to the side._

_Amari looked down at her daughters. She didn't have the heart to tell them that their daddy wasn't coming. That their daddy was most likely dead. She shook her head, "Daddy…. Daddy will join us soon, love. Don't worry. And we're going far away. Far, far away where no one can hurt us." The two girls looked at her in confusion but she said no more._

_A loud bang and scream from behind them told her that Tenshino was dead. A tear slowly slipped down her cheek but she kept running. 'Tenshino. I'm so sorry you had to die like that. I'll see you in heaven, for I know I shall not live through this. I only hope who ever is after our daughter will not get her.' She thought, hoping he could hear her. _

_She continued to run from the house, praying they'd get away. She didn't hear the swish of the sword until it was too late. A cry of pain erupted from her throat as a sword protruded from her chest; blood bubbling from the wound, spraying into the night air and all over the horrified faces of the two children. Amari fell gracefully toward the earth, dropping her children as she went. She gasped for breath lying in the dirt. _

_Kyuuketsuki_ _approached the gasping woman, a malicious grin plastered on his face. He knelt next to her, "You shouldn't have tried to run. You should have just handed over the girl. Then you, your husband and the little brat would be safe. But no. You tried to deny my master the prize he wants and so now you must die. It's a pity. You are quite beautiful. But I'm sure your daughters will end up just as, if not more." His eyes darted to the two frightened girls, lust clouding his eyes. "Yes, very beautiful."_

_Amari growled, "Touch them and I will remove the only thing that makes you male with a blunt knife." She threatened, glaring at the man before her. He was reaching for Kyari grinning in triumph. She reached out her hand and grabbed his wrist, digging her sharp nails into the skin hard enough to draw blood. __Kyuuketsuki_ _yelped in pain and quickly pulled his arm back._

_He struck Amari on the cheek, sending her backwards. "Stuiped bitch!" he screamed kicking her in the stomach, "I'm gonna take pleasure in killing you. Right here in front of your own children." He grabbed the knife from his side and raised it. _

_Just as he was about to bring it down on her heart a voice called out to him. "Stop!" he turned around to see the older of the girls glaring at him, her once sparkling green eyes now black as night. "Do not touch my mother, foul vampire." her voice was loud and commanded respect. The voice of a god._

_Kyuuketsuki_ _sneered, "What will you do to me, pretty? Cute me to death?" he chuckled lightly at his own joke._

_Kyari glared, "Do not underestimate me, creature of the night. My threats are not to be taken lightly." Her glare intensified as he laughed again, red bleeding into the black. She smiled an eerie smile looking straight into his eyes. "__Kyuuketsuki__. Don't you want me?" she asked batting her eyelashes at him. He froze in place, seeming to be torn between killing Amari and screwing the life out of the little girl. She smiled again. "__Kyuuketsuki__. Come here." She commanded. He immediately came toward her; not knowing why, just doing as she said. "__Kyuuketsuki_, _I want you to take your dagger and stab yourself in the heart."_

_He looked down at his dagger for a second, voicing his confusion. "Why? Why do you want me to stab myself?" he looked back into her eyes, immediately caught in her spell again._

"_Because, __Kyuuketsuki__," she answered, "It will make everything right again. Stab yourself now. Or shall not be able to touch me. Please this is my only request." She grabbed hold of his hand that wasn't holding the dagger. He nodded dumbly and plunged the dagger into his heart, coughing up and falling face first into the dirt. He looked up when he heard cold laughter. Kyari was smirking down at him. She knelt and leaned forward until she was right in front of his face, "I told you not to underestimate me, dear __Kyuuketsuki__. I hope you rot in the lowest pits of hell." With that she stood up and walked over to her sister to see if she was ok._

_Her eyes slowly returned to their normal green. She helped her sister sit up checking her for injuries before moving to her mother. Her skin was deathly pale; her vibrant blue eyes now a dull murky grey. Blood was still seeping out of the wound on her chest. Her lips tilted up when she saw her daughter hovering over her. "Mommy? Are you ok?" she asked, fear in her expressive eyes._

_Amari smiled sadly, "Kyari do you remember what you promised me when Sharna was born?" at the little girls nod she continued, "Well now your going to have to keep that promise. Kyari I'm not going to be here anymore. You are going to have to take care of your sister from now on."_

"_Where are you going mommy? Can't we come with you?" Kyari asked frantically._

_Amari shook her head, "No love. I'm going to go see your daddy. Only grown ups should go where I'm going. Please look after your sister for me love." She closed her eyes and went still; a smile still on her face._

"_Mommy? Mommy! Mommy!" she cried. "Mommy come back! I don't want to be alone." Tears streamed down her face and onto her dead mothers face. Her mothers words replayed in her head 'Please look after your sister for me.' She wiped the tears from her face and clutched her mother's cold hand. "Mommy, I promise I will look after Sharna." She let the hand fall to the ground and walked off to get her sister. 'Mommy, one day I will find the person who split us up and sent you away. And he will not like the consequences.' She vowed, leading her sister towards the sleeping town._

_(End flashback)_

"And, unfortunately for her, she is in fact married to the man that sent the vampire to kill her family." Pegasus smirked.

Matt nodded, "Ok, you've told us of those two but what of the others?"

Before Pegasus could speak again, Aidan raised his voice, "As enlightening as the information was, we still have much to discuss. The stories shall have to wait for another time. Now Milana. How is the dear Pharaoh doing? Did he like my little message?" he turned his attention to the blonde in front of him.

"The pharaoh is rather depressed and snappish, my lord. His mood darkened after he watched your message. I do not know what he did afterwards, for he sent me away before I could venture on." She informed him, albeit reluctantly.

"Do you believe his mood shall affect this war in anyway?" he inquired.

Milana shook her head, "No, not really. If anything it makes him strive harder to win." Her eyes narrowed, "I hope he defeats you, Aidan. You have no morals and are unfit to lead the Shadows. You are despicable scum." She turned on her heel and stormed out of the room.

Aidan looked out impassively after her, before turning to Matt, "Nightwalker. Remind me to hit that girl. Her attitude is really getting annoying." He shifted Yugi slightly in his lap before continuing on, "Now on to other matters. Mathew, how are my cities doing? I want the crime rate, death tole, economics level and population count." Matt nodded and pulled out a chart.

Yugi, who had been listening intently up until then, sighed and turned around. He once again began to plat Aidan's hair. So far there were 2 plats. Yugi's nimble fingers plated another one, before moving to the other side of his head. This meeting was really, really boring.

Aidan smiled as he felt Yugi's fingers going threw his hair. He wasn't really listening to the status report of his city, he just needed something mind numbingly boring to get the angel to continue his platting. Honestly, if it were possible he would currently be purring in contentment. It was one of the few times Yugi wasn't afraid of him or glaring at him. He clutched the smaller body tighter and continued to play with the silky stands of hair he had been fiddling with earlier.

Matt finally finished giving his report and sat down. They sat in silence for a few minutes waiting for Aidan to talk. They could tell he wasn't really here, but in a world of his own. After waiting patiently for 5 minutes, Pegasus cleared his throat. "As lovely as it is that you are bonding with your angel, I believe you and I still have a matter to discuss that these two cannot be present for."

Aidan looked at him puzzled for a few minutes before remembering, "Ah yes. You're quite right there. Mathew, take yugi back to my room and entertain him until I get back." He instructed the lieutenant, "Yugi be a good boy and I'll take you to somewhere special after dinner all right." He gently kissed the angel before handing him to Matt. "Make sure he isn't harmed." Matt nodded and left the room. Yugi hesitantly followed after him, not noticing the lustful glances from behind him.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"So Yugi. What do you want to do?" Matt asked once they were back in the room. Yugi just shrugged, not really knowing what to do. "Well what do you usually do for fun?" he tried again. Yugi thought a moment before mumbling something under his breath, blushing. "What was that? I think I missed it?"

"I said" yugi began blushing profusely, "I like to sing." He hid his face in his hands.

Matt looked at him, "Well what type of music do you like? Rap, pop, hip hop, R'n'B, Rock, Heavy Metal, Thrasher, Alternative or Emo?" he wondered. Looking him in the face. Yugi shrugged again, not knowing any of the genres. Matt sighed, "Well what bands do you like?"

Yugi thought for a moment, "Well, I like Three Days Grace and Linkin Park. I also like Evanescence. But my favourite is Beethoven. Especially Fur Elise." He answered.

"Beethoven aye? Well I don't think I've got any of his music but I might have Three Days Grace. They're pretty good." He turned towards the door, "I'll be right back ok. Don't go anywhere." He yelled running out the door.

Yugi smiled and sat down on the bed. Matt was nice. A little sarcastic and hyper at times but still pretty nice. Yugi quite liked him. 'I wonder how we're going to listen to the Cds. They wouldn't have Cd players here.' He shrugged. Honestly he didn't care as long as he got to listen to some. He sat there for a while thinking about music.

After awhile matt came in, holding a lot of Cds in his arms. "Here. Since most of the names you mentioned fell under the rock category I bought a whole lot of music with me. Some of these artists are pretty good." He smiled dumping all the Cds on the bed.

"Ummm Matt?" yugi asked. "How are we going to listen to them?"

Matt laughed, "With a CD player of course." He smiled at the confused angel.

"You guys have Cd players?"

Matt laughed again, "No. Only me. No one else likes music that much." He put the Cd player on the side table, before putting in a Cd. I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace started playing.

Yugi smiled he loved the song. He sat on the bed singing along. The song was so moody yet passionate at the same time. It reminded him a lot of Yami. Yugi used to hate him. And in a way, he still did. He thought what Yami was doing was wrong. He hated his possessive and cruel nature. The way he over reacted about lots of things. And yet, through all that, Yugi loved him. He knew it had something to do with destiny. Something about reincarnation and such. But Yugi believed differently.

With Anzu, it was a different love. Anzu had been his first ever friend. She treated him kindly; like he was just like everyone else. And so for that he loved her. With Ryou, it was almost love. Not quite as powerful as for Yami but almost there. Ryou had been there to help him cope with Anzu's death. He had offered the small angel comfort and love, which Yugi had returned gratefully. Part of his heart still belonged to Ryou but they had both moved on to those they were destined for.

The song ended and Yugi was pulled out of his revere. The next song started to play and he sang along to it as well. Matt and himself did it all afternoon, just listening to the music, occasionally sing and talking. At about 5 Aidan returned. A smile lit his face when he saw Yugi singing along to the music. He casually lent against the door frame, watching as the angel went into the chorus of Haunted. The sound was beautiful.

When the song ended he walked up behind Yugi and wrapped his arms around his waist. This action earned him a squeak of surprise from the petite teen. He smiled and lent down to whisper in the angels ear. "Good evening, my pet. I hope you enjoyed your afternoon." Yugi shivered as the hot breath hit his ear. "Now it's time to eat dinner. It should be up soon. Mathew you may leave now." Matt nodded and left. Aidan picked up the smaller and sat himself in a chair, Yugi in his lap.

The wait for the food was, just like the meeting, boring. Once again Yugi started to put plats in the hair infront of his face. Aidan was smiling again and just enjoying his time with the angel. The food arrived too quickly for his liking but the teenager seemed to love it. He quickly grabbed a plate and began filling it with food. Aidan watched in amusement as the angel stuffed the food down his throat faster then lightning. He himself only ate a little bit of the food.

After finishing his food, Yugi started playing with the forks like a child. This caused the Shadow Lord to laugh at his antics, snapping attention to himself. He quickly stood up, placing Yugi's petite feet on the ground, and grabbed the smaller's hand. "Pet, do you remember me telling you I'd take you somewhere special after dinner?" he asked. He received a nod and smiled. He walked over to the side table draws and pulled out something.

He walked back over and yugi saw what it was. It was a piece of black silk. Nervously he backed up. Aidan caught his arm. "Shush, angel. It's all right. The place we're going to is a surprise, alright." He murmured reassuringly, while tying the black silk around Yugi's eyes. "Can you see anything?" he received a shake of the head as an answer. "Good." He gently took hold of the angel's hand and led him out of the room.

Yugi walked on blindly, the only thing guiding him was a hand holding his own. They were walking down somewhere but he didn't know where. He heard snatches of conversations from rooms they passed, all seeming to do with absolutely nothing at all. Aidan stopped walking to talk to a passing guard who appeared to be very anxious.

"My lord Aidan, she is destroying the library again. I don't know what happened this time but I think it might have something to do with Lieutenant Nightwalker." He informed the Shadow Lord in front of him. Yugi cocked his head to the side, wondering what Matt had done to upset Milana this time.

He felt Aidan tense, "Is she saying anything?" he inquired, shifting slightly.

"Yes, she was murmuring something in a strange voice. I didn't hear what she was saying though."

Aidan sighed, "Alright, when she's calmed down take her to the dungeons. I need to have a talk with her. I believe she was talking in an ancient tongue known only by the Shadow Lords. How she came to learn it is a mystery." He instructed the guard, once more starting to move toward the unknown destination.

Yugi followed, silently, as he was once again led to his destination. The sound of doors being opened alerted him that they had reached their destination. It was rather cool where they were and Yugi shivered as the cold air caressed his warm flesh, "Yugi, my pet." Aidan's voice carried through the air. The petite teenager felt warm arms wrap around him. "We are here. Now close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you too." He obediently closed them and felt Aidan remove the blind fold. "Alright, my love, you may open them."

The site Yugi's eyes beheld as they opened was beautiful. They stood out in a garden that, all though was surrounded by tall walls, was large and breathtaking . They tall trees seemed to reach up to the heavens; they're branches swaying lightly in the wind. There was a cobbled stone path leading through it to a crystal lake, where a bench could be seen. In the moon light Yugi's eyes could see fish jumping out of the water to catch over head insects; the water arching over them in droplets as it was flicked up by their tails. Beautiful, colourful flowers lined the path and just beyond that was open grass; perfect for star gazing. Here and there among the flowers fireflies flitted about; giving off a warm glow. Truly breathtaking.

Aidan smiled as he saw the look of wonderment on his angels face. He lent down so his mouth was close to the ear of the younger male. "Yugi, my pet," he whispered silkily, his warm breath heating the cold ear before him, "This is my private garden. No one but you or I may enter here. You are welcome to come here at anytime you wish, but you must come when I call you." His arms were still wrapped possessively around the feminine shoulders of the angel. "Do you like it, my angel?"

Yugi nodded dumbly, not really knowing what to say. He pulled gently away from Aidan and began to walk along the path, pausing only to inhale the scents of the flowers. Aidan watched him warmly, basking in the glory of making Yugi happy. 'Score 1 for me' he thought maliciously, 'I'll win yet, King Yami. You shall not own his soul like you did Heba's. He is mine and no one, least of all you, shall take him away from me.' His thoughts drifted to another place, another time. "Dear sweet Amelia. If only you could see him. He is more beautiful than he was last time. You would fall in love with him too.' For a couple of hours he simply stood and watched Yugi exploring the garden, knowing that this was what the angel needed.

-----------------------------------------

Me: -smiling- that was nice.

Deceiver: That was pointless, boring and sickening. When are we going to get to blood?

Me: Maybe next chapter. Yes. There will be torrents of blood next chapter. Bwahahahahahahahahahaha.

Yugi: Aidan's………. nice. Really nice. Why is he doing all this? Why does he love me so much? And WHY ISN'T YAMI GETTING OFF HIS FAT ASS AND GETTING ME!

Me: Patience is a virtue, my young friend.

Yugi: hey! I'm older than you!

Me: shut up! No one needs to know that.

Deceiver: Just end this so we can get out of here. It's 12:12am and you have someone coming over in 9 hours

Me: Alright! Alright! I'll finish it, yeesh. Anyway next chapter, we will find out who Amelia is, why the other 2 squadrons are so powerful (this will actually have some relevance. Not a lot but some.), what Milana was saying and maybe more. It might take me a while, but thankfully I've got 6 weeks of home time from school so I can concentrate on writing (and also I've finished all books I needed to. GO ME!). Anyway, review peoples. Ja ne!


	11. Anything for You

Me: ok. Sorry for not updating! It's test time at school!

Deceiver: You know u really r a lazy bitch.

Me: yeah, I know. Anyway. Thank u reviewers. I love you all! You rock my world!

Deceiver: freak.

Me: -glares- if u want to live I suggest you shut up. Now. Onto the fic!

Chapter 11- Anything for You.

Smack.

Crack.

Scream.

Laugh.

These were the sounds reverberating through the halls of the palace of darkness. The feared king, Yami Atemu, was torturing another poor soul. His anger was insurmountable. How dare Aidan claim Yugi as his? Yami growled and broke another bone in the poor shadows body. The miserable creature had the unfortunate luck to be caught spying for Aidan. Yami stood back to admire his dirty work.

The body was battered and bloody. The skull was tender and bleeding torrents of blood down the creatures face. The shadows arm was sitting at an unnatural angle and a sliver of white could be seen through the mass of red gore. Both of its legs were obviously broken and a sword was sticking out of its stomach. Blood was already pooled around the victim; the dark colour staining the floor.

Yami smirked viciously, blood red eyes glowing in the darkness. Such a beautiful sight. Blood dripping onto the floor, seeping into cracks. Screams of torment and agony bouncing off the walls, surrounding him in crimson pain. The smell of tears and fear mixing in the air was simply intoxicating. Beautiful. Simply beautifully perfect in its creation. He closed his eyes briefly and imagined he was on the battle field.

A soft whimper of pain snapped him to his senses and he directed his attention to the miserable figure on the floor. He sighed. "I suppose I should ease your suffering, hmm?" Yami inquired. "Would you like that, pitiful creature?" his eyes slowly lightened, loosing their blood-like colouring. The shadow gave out a chocked 'yes' as it convulsed in pain.

Yami nodded and pulled a katana from its sheath. In one swipe, he had separated the head from the rest of the body. The blood shot out in a fountain of red, showering all that was nearby with its colour. "Be thankful I can be merciful, shadow, or you would have suffered for longer." He turned on his heel and left the cell, stopping to order a servant to clean up the area.

**ilikebloodandgoreilikebloodandgoreilikebloodandgoreilikebloodandgore**

Aidan glared at Milana through the bared doors. "Are you going to tell me what he did to piss you off?" he asked, tapping his foot impatiently. He didn't receive a reply, only a raised middle finger. "You do know I hold your life in the palm of my hand, don't you?" he tried again. Once more he received no reply. He growled low in his throat. "Damnit Milana! Tell me what's going on!" he yelled in frustration.

Milana scowled. "Go screw yourself in hell." She spat. She lent back against the cold stone wall and closed her eyes. 'In here again.' She thought. 'I honestly need to stop losing my temper. But the dickhead always pisses me off!' she sighed in frustration. 'When I get out of here I'm gonna kill him.' She swore.

Aidan kept glaring daggers at the girl in the cell. He raised his left hand and slowly the shadows began to rise with it. They wrapped around the still girl and began to tighten, causing her eyes to snap open. "You try my patients, little girl." He hissed, tightening the shadows more. "Explain why you saw it fit to destroy my library." His eyes narrowed into cold blue icebergs.

Milana gasped, attempting to bring air into her lungs. She struggled against her invisible capturers, trying to claw them off. Her vision started to darken and she knew if she didn't agree he'd kill her. She couldn't die, not now anyway, she needed to help Yugi. To help her people. Her friends. Everyone she had ever cared for. With great effort, she nodded to Aidan; showing she had relented. Almost immediately, the shadows relinquished their hold on her and air flooded into her lungs again. She gasped wildly as her vision started to come back. "God. You just get worse don't you?" she rasped through her chocked air way.

Aidan glared, "Speak girl." He hissed. "That library has stood for 10 000 years and yet you destroyed it in 10 minutes. The books you have destroyed can never be replaced. Now tell me, why should I not kill you? Why should I spare your pathetic life?" his eyes were glowing an eerie blue.

"Because I'm the best fighter you have." She told him impassively. "Your wonderful Lieutenant has crossed the line. He was trying to make me tell him things about Yugi. I do not know why. But he refused to leave my rooms when I instructed him to. Then he had the audacity to destroy the only thing my parents ever left me." She seethed in the darkness at Mathew's nerve.

Aidan looked impassive, "I see no problem. Surely it would have been something of greater value."

Milana growled, "And what if it had been something of Amelia's? Would you have cried then? Would you have destroyed the library as well? You cannot deny what is true forever Aidan. You know what it means to feel empty." She hissed her eyes flaring.

"Never speak of Amelia again!" he yelled. "You know nothing of emptiness. You were alone. I took you in! I cared for you! I made sure you knew how to fight! I kept you safe! I did all this for you. So you have never truly alone. But I lost Amelia. She left me alone here! I watched her die and screamed!" he was frustrated beyond all belief.

Milana glared right back. "You did nothing! You are the reason I have no parents! You killed them!" she yelled smashing her fist onto the floor.

Aidan glared coldly, "I do not know what your parents did child but they deserved it. And I am glad they died. I just hope it was painful." He turned swiftly to leave. "You will learn, girl. I am the absolute here. The only one who can run this civilization. And soon the rest of the world will be mine, just like the small angel currently sleeping in my room. You will fall into line or you will die. Either way I do not care." He walked off, his shoes clicking on the stone floor.

Milana glared at the empty hallway, tears falling down her cheeks. '_You won't have him for much longer. I'm gonna get him out of here. I'm going to help bring you down. Because you killed them. My parents. And you deserve your pain.'_ She raised her head to the roof of her cell. '_I just hope Amelia's soul will forgive me.'_

**blueisthecolourofdoomlalalalalalalalablueisthecolourofdoomlalalalalalalala**

Yami sighed restlessly. 'I can't stay here. I have to go. I have to get yugi back.' He nodded once and stood up out of his throne. 'I didn't move before because yugi told me not to. But I will no longer just sit here. I will go get him back, no matter what it takes.' He walked out of the throne room towards the gates of his city.

A voice stopped him, "Yami, where are you going?" Seto called. He looked worried.

"I'm going to get my angel." Was the only reply he received. "You are in charge until I return. Protect my people with your life, Seto. I expect them to be alive when I return."

"Of course, my king." Seto said, watching his king, friend and cousin walk off out of his own lands. "I pray you will return safely with your angel." Unbeknownst to them a cold brown eye was watching the happenings and laughing silently.

**withthewingsofanangelitakeoffwiththewingsofanangelitakeoffwiththewings **

Yugi sighed and walked around the palace halls. 'Great.' He thought. 'Matt's busy and I've got nothing to do.' He sighed again rubbing his temples. 'I wonder what Ryou's doing.' His eyes became sadder. 'I miss him. We had so much fun together. I remember the time we went to training together. His foot got stuck in the tree.' He giggled abit, then looked wistfully around him. 'I wish there was a training area around here.'

Not realizing where his feet had carried him he found himself in the dungeons. The walls were damp and covered with moss. He could here water dripping somewhere in the distance. This place was, in short, horrible. Everything was dark and dank and Yugi could smell decay and stale air.

'What possessed Aidan to keep his dungeons in this condition?' He wondered disgustedly, stepping over a hunk of moldy bread left festering in a pile of grim in the middle of the floor. He swore he could see tiny cities on the molded surface. He shivered and kept going further in. He didn't know why but his heart kept pulling him in further.

The pull stopped infront of a barred cell, far below. Yugi looked in, curious as to why he had come here. In the small cell sat a girl with long blonde hair, her clothes ripped. He recognized her as the one who yelled at Aidan earlier at the meeting. 'I think her name was Milana.' She looked as though she had been crying.

"Ummmm, excuse me miss?" Yugi called timidly through the door. Her eyes snapped open and her piercing blue eyes fixed on him. He felt as though he was being x-rayed. It was creepy. "Uhhhh, why are you down here in this horrid place?"

"I dis-respected my Lord and destroyed an age old library. This is my punishment." Her voice was soft but commanding. It was like he could bring you to your knees with one word. No wonder she was a Lieutenant.

Yugi's eyes widened a bit larger. "You're the one the guard was talking about. He said you said something in a different language." He proclaimed in wonder. The girl simply nodded her head. "What did you say?"

Milana looked at him wearily. "I was speaking in an ancient tongue used by the shadows. The words I spoke were '_Mihera lasbit tuno gahett smili. Sando memace yakito usaima eris bani, semo kelj wesetti.'" _She explained. "It means 'the god of sun shall strike you down. For you deserve not what you have stolen, the soul of your kin shall not forgive.' It is meant for Aidan. He will know the meaning if I were to tell him. I will not though. I cannot risk it." She tugged at one of the chains restraining her wrist.

Yugi looked on perplexed. "But what does it mean? Why is it in riddle form?" he pressed on, hoping for a clearer answer.

Milana sighed, "All the ancient language was in riddle form. It was the way it was taught. I believe that is why they changed it, because very few could understand." She studied him. "Child, why are you here? Why aren't you in the garden?"

Yugi looked down embarrassed, "I uhhh, got lost. I was actually wondering if there was a training area around here somewhere." He said hopefully. He felt as though he really needed the exercise to just lose himself in the vigorous movements.

She nodded looking thoughtful. "Why would an angel need to know how to fight?" she asked him, gazing at him with a calculating look.

"I'm a guardian. I'm supposed to know how to fight. I just….. prefer not to hurt people." He answered hesitantly. Very few people knew he could actually fight. He would have prefered to keep it that way.

Once more Milana nodded, "The training grounds are just beyond the garden. You have to walk past the garden entrance and turn left. That is where the warriors go to train." She told him, sighing. "I'd take you but unfortunately I'm stuck in here." She tugged on the chain for emphasis.

Yugi nodded, smiling brightly. "Arigato, Milana-san. If there is anything I can do to repay you don't hesitate to ask." He chirped happily. She smiled back and tilted her head in acknowledgement. "I'll come back to see you later. Bye!" he called running off.

'Anything you say?' she thought mischievously. 'I think I've just found something to help him escape from this prison.' She laughed mentally and started going over her plans. 'Oh yes, Aidan won't know what hit him.'

**miramiramiramiramiramiramiramiramiramiramiramiramiramiramiramira**

Kyari sighed and slid out of her warrior uniform. Her hands and face were caked with dried blood and her dress was stained. 'Note to self: wash dress when get the chance.' She thought, mentally storing it in a separate file. She quickly wrapped a towel around herself and walked into the bath room to clean up.

When the bath had filled, she slipped into the water and sighed. It was nice to finally be able to have a bath after 2 weeks of nothing. She stunk horribly and was covered in blood and grime. After 2 weeks of none stop fighting, they had finally driven the damn bastards back. And now she could enjoy a relaxing bath in peace. Ahhh comfort, how she took it for granted.

'Stuiped Aidan. Stuiped Yami.' she seethed mentally. 'Dragging me and my family into their damn feud. How did I get into this mess?' she wondered for what seemed the 100th time. She remembered the bet she made. 'Oh yeah that's right.'

Her mind drifted off to her family. They were lucky they were all still alive. The battle was grueling and extremely dangerous. Well really in actual fact they weren't her proper family. Well, Sharna was but the other two weren't really. Akira should have been counted though.

They had known each other for years. Ever since they were 16. They had met on the streets. Kyari was wearing her tiara with the eye of Horus on it while walking in the market. Akira, a thief at the time, had stolen it before Kyari had even known what had happened. She chased after her and tackled her to the floor, demanding her tiara back. They had wrestled for a good 5 minutes before their rolling caused them to fall in the river. When they both emerged they looked at each other for a few seconds before bursting into hysterical laughter. They had been friends ever since.

Kyari sighed and sunk under the water to wash the blood off her face. The water turned red quickly and she emptied and filled it again. She grabbed a bottle of shampoo-and-conditioner in one and lathered her hands with it. She gently massaged it into her hair and once again went back to her ponderings.

This war was turning into hell. Too many dead. Not enough to fill their places. No one to tell their families they had died; died for a selfish cause. Yes, she did believe the cause was stuiped and selfish. A war started on revenge. The vampires really showed no threat but the demons would follow the king blindly. So many dead. Dead for a cause that was never their own. She would mourn them. She would bring her 'family' to the battle field and they would bury ever body with a name. These people deserved respect for what they sacrificed.

She rinsed her hair out, grabbed a towel and got out of the bath. Walking to her dresser she grabbed her brush and gave her hair a quick brush before looking in her draws for something she could wear. She heard a knock at the door. "Just a minute!" she called, still searching for some clothes. The person knocked again. "Wait a second!" she yelled, still searching through her draw.

The door swung open. Kyari turned around to yell at who ever had come in, to get out until she was dressed but all insults and yells died in her throat. "Hello, love. It's been awhile." Said a smooth voice.

"What…… what are you doing in here?" she demanded, although her voice wavered slightly. The person moved closer to her. "Get out of here, Pegasus." She hissed, her words like venom.

"Aww, love, you drill a hole through my heart. Aren't you glad to see your husband?" he asked with mock hurt, an evil gleam shinning in his only visible eye.

She shook her head and backed up. "You can't be in here. Orders from the king. You're not aloud to be here. Go before the king discovers."

Pegasus laughed. "The king isn't here, dear Kyari. He left. So now it is just you and me." He reached out and twirled a lock of her hair between his fingers. "I never did get my honey-moon night because of that meddling fool's rules. We have to alleviate that problem, now don't we." He said sinisterly.

Kyari gasped and pulled away from him, running for the door. Just as she got there he caught her and pushed her back onto the floor. He then grabbed her and threw her on the bed, before kicking the door shut. "Let's have some fun!"

**smoogleisallmightyandownsyoursockssmoogleisallmightyandownsyoursocks**

Akira sat in her room polishing her Sais. She had already had a shower and was dressed in her night clothes. She looked at her clothes that had been simply dumped on the floor. They were blood stained and dirty. "Hmmmmm, not to self: make Kyari clean those when get the chance." She said laughing lightly.

The blood staining her clothes was from vampires. All the souls lost. All of her kin. 'They deserved it. Filthy vermin.' She spat. She had always hated vampires. Her entire life. It had all started with her mother.

_(flashback)_

_Cina Mysita glanced nervously around the area she was in. There had been reports of vampires attacking near the place she stood. She shivered and clenched her hands tightly around the bag she held. Her long, wavy brown hair fanned out in the breezed and black eyes shined with fear. Her pale skin raised in goose bumps. She didn't want to be here._

"_So why are you here, young miss?" whispered a throaty voice behind her. She whipped around to see a man standing there. Only it wasn't really a man. The long canines and sharp claws indicated that fact._

"_Please, kind sir. Have mercy." She said falling to her knees. She knew what the vampire wanted; her blood. "Please, I am with child. To kill me would be to kill us both. Please have mercy on my child."_

_The vampire laughed. "I steal children from their beds and feed on them. What would the life of one measly baby mean to me?" he asked, his fangs flashing in the light. Cina sobbed as he walked closer. She didn't want her child nor herself to die. Why would the vampire not listen to her reasoning? How could it be so cruel as to take the life of an innocent that had not had a chance at life yet? 'Because he is a vampire' her mind supplied, 'A blood sucker. They do not care who they kill. They are monsters.'_

_The man picked her up and placed his mouth at the junction of her neck. "Worry not. It will only hurt for a little while. After that you will feel nothing." He murmured into the skin before biting down._

_Cina cried out in pain and tears started trailing down her cheeks again. 'Please.' she begged. 'Make it stop. Save my child.' She heard shouts from around her but couldn't distinguish them. Her world became black._

_(6 months later)_

_Cina screamed in pain. She couldn't believe she had survived the vampire attack. Nor could she believe her child had. But here she was giving birth to her first child. With one last push the baby came out. The nurse picked up the child and took it into the other room to bathe._

_Her husband, Herit, knelt beside her and held her hand. His short black hair falling infront of his face, shielding his sparkling blue eyes from view. He had been with her all the time she was giving birth, he had saved her that night months ago. They truly loved each other._

_Ther nurse entered holding the child wrapped up in the blanket, "It's a girl." She told them smiling at the precious bundle. "Congratulations." She handed the baby to them and left; giving them some privacy._

"_What shall we name her?" Cina asked looking adoringly at the little bundle cradled in her arms._

"_What about Akira?" Herit sai, also looking at the baby._

"_I think it sounds beautiful." Cine smiled gently. "Welcome to the family, Akira Mysita." She said gently rocking the baby._

_(8 years later)_

_A young boy with black hair and grey-blue eyes climbed up a tree. He had been climbing for a while now. He didn't know how far up he had gone, but he knew it was far. Down below, 5 others with black hair waited watching him climb up the tree. Some had black eyes, others blue and one green. He reached for another branch. His hand closed around it and he started to pull himself up. However, he didn't know there was moss of the branch and lost his grip._

_Down below the other children saw him fall but all knew they wouldn't be able to there in time. They watched with baited breath, some of the younger ones closed their eyes, as their brother plummeted to the ground. _

_Suddenly a blur came out of no where and caught the boy just before he hit the ground. It was a young girl with wavy brown hair and calculating blue eyes. The 8 year old Akira looked at the little in a scolding manner. "Yoshino, what have I told you about climbing the trees? It's dangerous." She told him._

"_But sister! My toy is stuck in the tree! I want to get it down." He whined._

_Akira sighed. "You should have asked me, Yoshino." She said. "I will go get it if that makes you happy." She quickly hopped onto the lowest branch. She put her hands onto the surface and pushed her feet off the ground. Hooking her legs around the branch above her she flipped her self up and grabbed onto the branch above it. Before repeating the cycle. Eventually, she got to the branch where his kite was and pulled it out. She threw it to her younger brother and began to climb down. _

_When she reached her brother she smiled and flashed him the victory sign. "Next time you need help come and get me, ja?" she instructed. "Now everyone inside! It's time for bed." There was a collective groan from the other children._

_(Around midnight)_

_Akira was roused from her sleep by the sound of a scream. 'Who was that? What's going on?' she wondered getting out of bed. She heard another scream coming from the room next to her. It was the twins' room. "Mina! Shamiko!" she yelled, running out of her room._

_The door was open and she ran in. The floors were smeared with blood and the two little girls bodies lay in 2 mutilated heaps. They were only 3. Another scream came from the next room over. That was Jacoto's room. Akira quickly ran there also. But it was just like the other room. She ran to the room next door. Marica was dead as well. The same with Kalimu. _

_The last room was Yoshino's. She prayed he was still alive. As she entered she saw a man standing by the door way. He was dripping with blood. Obviously he had been the one to kill them. In his arms she saw the sleeping Yoshino. She glared at him, her eyes turning red. "What are you doing with my brother?" She hissed._

_The vampire looked skeptical. "You're eyes………they're red. How can this be?" he wondered._

_Akira's glare darkened, "I do not know what you are talking about but you have not answered my question. What are you doing with my brother?" she was speaking in a demanding tone. Slowly her canine teeth began to elongate and her nails grew._

_The vampire studied her, "You are a half vampire. From the looks of it, one of the darkness. Interesting. I have never met a darkness before." He said quietly. "As to what I am doing to your brother. I feel in need of a companion. The rest of the children were too young, they were of no use to me. But this one is older. He will be a great vampire when he matures."_

"_I will not let you take my brother away! Not like you did my family!" she yelled at him. "I will wake my parents and we will go straight to the town and tell them!"_

_The man laughed, "Your parents are dead girl. I killed them myself." He told her. "I shall be taking my leave with your brother. One day, you too shall be a great vampire. I look forward til then." He disappeared in a cloud of dark smoke._

_Akira sunk to her knees and cried. She was an orphan. Her family was dead. All but one. 'One day, Yoshino, I will find you and set you free.' She vowed. "I promise."_

_(end flashback)_

"I still swear I will find you Yoshino. Even if it is the last thing I do." She said, looking at a torn bear that had once belonged to him. He had loved it and had carried it around with him everywhere. It was his favorite toy. One day, when she found him she'd give it back. Til then it would serve as a reminder.

Her musings were cut short when she heard a scream coming from down the hall. Down the hall……… that was Kyari's room. "Kyari!" she screamed. 'Not again! Please not again!' she prayed. 'Kyari I'm coming for you!'

Me: well there you have it. Hope you enjoy! Read and review peoples! Ja ne!


	12. Goodbye

Me: ok here is another chapter. My friend, lia, insisted to help with the Milana bits; seeing as Milana is based on her.

Deceiver: ha she forced you to write. Your reviewers will be happy.

Me: that's beside the point!

Deceiver: whatever you say, kid.

Me: anyway, thanks for reviewing peoples. I love you all!

Deceiver: stop being a sap and get on with the fic.

Me: go to hell old woman. ducks chair that was thrown at her stuiped old hag! Fine I'll start it!

Chapter 12- Goodbye.

Akira ran frantically down the corridor; hoping she wasn't too late. "Please be ok Kyari. I don't want to loose you too." She whispered, her voice hushed from the air expelling from her lungs as she ran. "Not like them. Not like them." She was almost at the large oak door when she saw a red and black blur come out of no where and rip the door open.

Said blur did not appreciate the site that greeted him as he entered the room. On the bed was Pegasus pinning a struggling Kyari, who was wearing only a towel, underneath him. He quickly ran over to them and ripped Pegasus off; throwing him against the wall. "She said no, Pegasus. Listen next time." He hissed, his hand shooting out and pinning the other demon to the wall by his neck. His tone told of future pain and suffering; un-intangible amounts of cruelty and rage.

Akira rushed through the door but stopped when she saw the figure pinning the older demon. She stuttered slightly as she recognized him. "Rai." She gasped out, her voice tight with fear. He had never been this angry. Well at least, she'd never seen it. No one alive today had. "What are you doing here?"

Rai turned towards her. His face was obscured by the mask he wore; black with twisting red lines that resembled fire. He wore a blood red cloak over a black shirt and jeans. His answer was curt. "I heard Kyari scream from down the corridor." He told her, his grip tightening around Pegasus' neck as he attempted to move. "Move again and I'll rip your only remaining eye out." He threatened, pulling out a kunai. His attention turned back to Akira. "Go. Make sure she is ok."

Akira nodded numbly and hurried to her distressed friend. Kyari was scratching frantically at her arms whispering un-intelligible words. Akira quickly grabbed her hands to stop her. "Shhhhhh. Shhhhhh. Stop Kyari. Calm down. Stop." She whispered soothingly.

"Hey, why didn't anyone invite me to the party?" a new voice joked as he entered the room. He was dressed similar to Rai but was slightly shorter. He had an almost black, red mask with silver lines running across it like the web of a spider. His cloak was the same black-red as his mask and he was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a blue shirt. His eyes surveyed the chaos. "What the fuck happened?" he asked, moving towards the two girls.

Rai snorted, "Well, our dear dear leader," he spat the name out as though it was truly a terrible flavor in his mouth. They all hated this man, even though technically he was in charge on the battle field. "Decided to go against the wishes of an officer who outranks him and the Kings laws and try to force himself upon said out ranking officer." He informed the shorter male. "Thought I might help." Pegasus moved again and Rai smashed his fist into his face. "Care to join me, Kosinatochi?"

"How many times have I told you not to call me that? My name is Sota. Get it right." He huffed indignantly. He was still facing the girls and slowly removed his mask. His face was lined with concern and his normally smiling hazel eyes were forlorn. His short brown hair was the same as it always was but his entire face looked off without his usually happy grin plastered there. "Is she alright, Akira?" he asked.

Kyari pulled her hands quickly out of Akira's while she was distracted and continued to scratch frantically at her arms. "Please." she begged, eyes gleaming with tears. "Get it off. Make it stop. Get it off. Please." she rocked back and forth still scratching. Sota and Akira quickly grabbed her hands to stop her from doing any more damage.

Rai growled low in his throat and tightened his grip on Pegasus' neck again. The other demon gasped for breath. "See what you've done?" he hissed. "You have destroyed one of my friends. I should kill you for this." his hand came up and removed his mask; showing off his malicious grin. Amber eyes glinted with malice and his spiked blonde-brown hair added to the intimidating aura. "In fact, I will." He kneed the older demon in the groin. "But first you will get to become good friends with a little thing called pain." His hand hit the pressure point on the side of Pegasus' neck; knocking him unconscious.

"I'll help you with that." Sota told him glaring at the limp body of the man on the floor. Kyari sobbed brokenly into his shirt.

Rai nodded and began dragging the body down to the dungeons. "By the way, have any of you seen Milana lately?" he asked walking off down the corridor.

**Thisisstuipeddontreaditheyithoughtitoldyounottoreaditstopreadingititsnotinterestingit'sjustwasteingyourtimestopitijustwonttalkthatllstopyou**

Yugi entered the weapons room and gasped at the sheer beauty of all the weapons. There were so many! Axes made of steel lined the walls. There were machetes, swords, sais, spears and bows and arrows. A few katanas were around, the light of the many torches shinning off their blades. The sheer amount of them astounded the short teen. 'Who would need this many weapons?' he pondered, mouth slightly agape.

Carefully, he placed his hand on the hilt of one of the Katanas. The blade began to softly glow blue, recognizing him. 'Strange.' He thought, lifting it up experimentally. 'I have not seen a blade such as this before.' A craving of a phoenix could be seen on the handle, glowing red against the black.

Yugi pulled it out, noticing it was quite light. He glanced around the room looking for a door. Spotting a large wooden one, he quickly walked over to one and pushed it open; peeking to see wat was on the other side. A large open field met his eyes. Few trees were placed around the meadow and a few large poles were positioned here and there. There appeared to be no one in there.

Yugi opened the door fully and entered the training grounds. As a guardian, naturally, he could fight. However, being an angel he prefered not to. That did not mean he didn't like to train though. He moved towards one of the stumps and clutched the sword firmly. He quickly swung and the blade hit the tree with a thwack. He flipped and ducked as though dodging invisible enemies.

Again he attacked the tree, letting out an onslaught of kicks, punches and slashes. He moved through the air gracefully as though dancing to music only he could hear. By the time he collapsed to the ground in exhaustion, the stump was well and truly mutilated. Sighing, he lay on his back staring at the sky in thought. Slowly he began to drift off to sleep, entering a world all of his own.

_**(Dream)**_

"_Yugi. My child. My dear sweet child. How are you?" a voice called. Yugi's head snapped up to see his father standing before him with his arms open wide. Yugi immediately sprinted to him with a cry of "Father". Ra smiled down at his son. "It's to see you too, little one." He laughed, wrapping his arms around him._

"_Father I missed you. Why did you not visit me often?" he asked, face buried in his fathers shirt. It had been but a week since they had last talked but Yugi had already begun to miss him. The only contact he had was with Matt, Milana and Aidan. Matt was nice but he could be really, really annoying. Milana seemed so cold. He didn't know why but she was. And Aidan was, well, Aidan. He was cruel, loathsome, vengeful and sadistic. He may treat Yugi well now but he was still a monster. Yugi hugged his father harder at that thought._

_Ra smiled down sadly at the little angel. "I had matters I had to attend to. I am truly sorry, Yugi." He apologized. "But what of you? He hasn't hurt you again has he?" he asked desperately, wanting to make sure his little one was ok. He didn't know what would happen if his little one was hurt._

_Yugi finally lifted his head up. "I am fine, father. He has not done anything, yet. But I do not suspect that it will last for long. I am a pet, a possession to him. Nothing more. Never anything more." He stated emotionlessly. "He makes claims of love but I can see it is possessiveness not love. I am nothing more then a pretty toy." _

_His father sighed. "Why will you not let me help you Yugi? Why do you insist that you must stay?" he asked. "Let me help. I will get you out and kill him. Just let me help you." he was pleading now. It didn't matter. As long as his son was with that vile man, Ra could not be at peace. The guilt of his failure as a father and protector were so painful._

_Yugi shook his head sadly. "I can't let you. Please understand, father. No matter what he does he does not deserve death. No one does." He was being firm, trying to make his father understand._

"_But why do you linger there?"_

"_Because I must to protect those I love."_

_Ra sighed. It was obvious he was not going to win the argument against Yugi. The angel was too stubborn. 'Just like me.' He thought fondly, ruffling his son's hair. Yugi glared at him and moved his head away. "Alright, yugi. You win." He ruffled the midget's hair again, receiving another disgruntled glare. "For now." he added._

"_Thank you father." He said, smiling happily. He once again buried his face in his father's shirt. "I've missed you. Living on earth is so lonely. There aren't any of my old friends around to keep me company." Yugi whined pitifully._

_Ra laughed. "It's your fault for choosing to be a guardian. You could have been a seraph but nooooooooooooo; you just had to be a guardian didn't you." he mocked._

_Yugi gave him another death glare. "I don't like sitting on my butt all day, thank you very much. I want to be out there, **doing **something." He pouted. "Not like bludey Otogi and Honda! All they ever did was sit around on their asses all day getting fat!"_

_Ra laughed again. "I'll tell them that shall I?" he asked, picturing the two angry boys faces._

_Yugi laughed with him. "Yep tell them that. Also tell them that they could crush America with half an ass cheek." He giggled._

_His father snorted, "Now yugi, angels shouldn't swear. You know that." He scolded, waggling a finger in front of the shorter angels face. Yugi just laughed at him and poked him in the ribs. _

_Suddenly, yugi felt a tugging at his soul. "I have to go back. I'm starting to wake up." He sighed and hugged his father one last time. "Goodbye until next time father." He said dejectedly, not wanting to leave this world of safety._

"_Yes until next time, little one." His father whispered, hugging his son back. Slowly, the world around them began to fade until all was black._

_**(End dream) **_

Yugi woke with a start, lying exactly where he had fallen asleep. He smiled, the memory of the discussion with his father playing fresh in his mind. It had felt good to talk to someone different for once. He got to his feet, brushing his black pants off. The guardian picked up his weapon and once more began to train.

He flipped back and sent a kick to the stump, before bringing round his sword to slash it. Again he went on like that for hours until he was halted by a voice. "I believe it is time you came inside. I have been calling you for the last hour." it hissed. Yugi turned quickly to see Aidan. An angry Aidan.

**Thisisstuipeddontreaditheyithoughtitoldyounottoreaditstopreadingititsnotinterestingit'sjustwasteingyourtimestopitijustwonttalkthatllstopyou**

Milana sat curled up in her cell; her legs up to her chest, her head resting on them. She'd been there for god knows how long. For days she had been beaten by the guards. Well she thought it was days. There were no windows or doors, so she didn't know when one day ended and another began. It was cold and she shivered.

She knew she must have smelt bad but she couldn't smell anything. Her body was covered in grime and the like. Her usually healthy blonde hair was matted and dank. There was a large gash running shoulder to hip, filled with dirt and infected. Her t-shirt had been ripped because of it. A small cut on her brow was trickling blood onto the already stained t-shirt. She felt dizzy and sick. Like she would faint any minute. Her ribs ached from where she had been kicked; the ribs were probably broken. To put it in a simple context, she looked and felt like shit.

She slowly lowered her feet to the floor; wincing at the movement. Her stomach ached in need for food. She didn't remember the last time she ate. But that didn't matter now. Nothing else did because today she was getting out of her prison. Out of the hell whole she was forced into.

The clank of heavy boots on the stone floor alerted her to the approach of the guards. 'Good.' She thought. 'I was wondering when they were going to come. It's a good thing they didn't take longer or I'd have to kill them.' She chuckled amusedly. 'first thing I'm doing when I get out of here is having a bath.'

A random guard was standing in front of her cell. She hadn't seen him before but didn't care. She didn't know a lot of them. They weren't really interesting to talk to. "By order of Lord Aidan you, Milana Jenova, are to be released from your imprisonment then put on probation until it is deemed you are able to be trusted." He recited boredly. They'd had to do this to many times already. He opened the door an stood back to allow her to exit the cell.

She stepped out and began to make her way back to her rooms, intent on having that nice warm bath. 'I need some chocolate. But I'm out. Damn.' She cursed mentally. 'Oh well I'll go visit Kyari. She always has some.' With that in mind she walked off slightly faster then before.

Yugi stood up straighter. "I-I didn't hear you calling me." He stuttered, slightly afraid. Aidan may be nice sometimes but other times he was a real bitch. Like now, for instance. His eyes were glowing murderously and his hand twitched; as though itching to wrap itself around his neck and choke him to death.

"Tell me, pet." He said voice low and controlled. "What were the terms of you being able to go outside? Care to enlighten me?" he was walking toward the angel who was walking back. He accidentally dropped the sword and was too afraid to move closer to get it.

"I-" he started, voice shaking in his fear. "I was to come in when called." He answered, still backing away. It was times like this he hated fear. Fear made him feel weak. He couldn't control himself in fear.

Aidan hissed, 'But you didn't, did you?" he stated coldly. He wasn't asking he already knew. "Tell me, little angel, why shouldn't I punish you? You broke my rules. Children get hit when they break their parents rules." He was glaring murderously at the small teenager.

Yugi's face turned from fearful to irritated. Just because he was small didn't mean Aidan had to compare him to a child. "I'm not a child Aidan, if you haven't noticed. I'm 16 fucking years old!" he yelled back.

Oh dear. Big mistake.

In a quick movement Aidan appeared right infront of Yugi. He grabbed the shorter boy and threw him back, against a near by tree. Yugi felt the breath leave his body and slumped to the floor. Again Aidan appeared right in front of him. He picked up the slumped figure by the shirt and slammed him against the tree.

Yugi raised his head up and glared at Aidan defiantly in the eyes. He may be an angel and he may be small but even he eventually got sick of being treated like this. "I am not property Aidan. And if I was, I would still never be yours. I belong to the one I love. We belong to each other. Just as part of me will forever belong to Anzu, and vise versa." He spat.

Aidan raised his hand back and delivered a stingy slap to Yugi's face. "Do not speak to me like that. Do not speak to the only one who truly loves you, like that. Ryou doesn't love you nor does Yami. That's why they haven't bothered to come and get you." he said coldly. He gently cupped Yugi's cheek. "I'm the only one who cares."

Yugi spat on his face. "I don't care what you say. I know I have people who care for me. You're just trying to make me forget. But I won't! I never will! Because as long as they love me I'll never forget." He was silenced by a blow to the ribs. He didn't cry out though.

Aidan growled low in his throat. The little one wasn't listening to him anymore. 'I must make him forget Yami and Ryou. I must make him forget them all.' He seethed mentally. He punched Yugi in the chest again, effectively breaking a few bones. He heard a slight hiss from behind clenched teeth at that. He brought his fist back and again smashed into Yugi, this time in the face. He let the body fall to the ground before kicking him in the ribs; breaking more.

Yugi tried not to scream out in pain. He had never felt such pain. 'That's right. Beg for mercy. Beg for it to stop. Come on Angel, beg me.' He heard Aidan's voice in his head, whispering words of poison. No. He wasn't going to. He'd give him no satisfaction. 'Do it, you know you want to. Come, my pet, do it.' "No. Fuck you." 'Don't you want it to stop? Beg me and I will. It's only 4 words, love. Just say them.' "FUCK YOU!" he screamed out. Slowly he felt the pain taking its toll on his small form and slipped into the bliss of unconsciousness.

Aidan stopped his onslaught and bent down to pick up the smaller boy, bridal style. He appeared to be much stronger then Aidan had first thought. 'This could prove to be a problem.' He thought. 'I may have problems with this in future.' He carried the little angel up to their room and gently tucked him into the bed. He hadn't meant to do so much damage but the little one really riled him up.

"I wish you would stop doing this to me, my angel. I don't like hurting you or leaving bruises all over you. But I will if you continue to goad me like this." he gently placed a kiss to his forehead and layed down next to him. "I really do love you, you know."

**Thisisstuipeddontreaditheyithoughtitoldyounottoreaditstopreadingititsnotinterestingit'sjustwasteingyourtimestopitijustwonttalkthatllstopyou**

Milana walked into her room breathing heavily. Her injuries seemed to have gotten worse. It was probably because of all the moving. She sighed and sat down in her favourite chair. After a few minutes her breath still hadn't evened out. Deciding that maybe the warm water would help she got up to start the water for her bath.

Just as she reached the door way to the bathroom, someone knocked on the door. Sighing in defeat, she made her way towards the door muttering something that sounded suspiciously like 'If you're here for no good reason, I'm going to kill you slowly.'

"Ok, what do y-' the words caught in her throat as she saw who it was exactly standing in front of her door, disturbing her when she was about to have a shower. "You!" she yelled, tackling him to the floor. She brought her fist back and punched him in the face. "You complete bastard! How dare you come back here after what you did! You destroyed the only thing I had left of my mothers!" she punched him again.

"Looks like someone needs to have a discussion with God. He knows all." Matt smiled, going into his preacher mode. For some un-explainable reason, he believed that there was an almighty god that would solve all your problems if you prayed. And so occasionally he'd go into this thing Kyari had dubbed 'preacher mode' where he would prattle on for hours about the same stuiped subject.

"What the fuck are you doing here!" she yelled, once again punching him in the face. She was beyond pissed. Not only did he get her sent to the dungeons for a week, ohhhh no; he also bothered her before she was going to take her bath, delaying her in getting some sugar. Damn him.

"I'm here to offer my sincerest apologies. I'm also here to make sure your ok and to tell you all about the wonders of God. I know you may not want to hear it right now but if you pray to him you may just find your life going along much smoother." He said, still smiling that god forsaken smile that just made her want to hurl a large heavy object at him.

Milana's glare intensified, if that was even possible, "Ok 1. You're apologies won't change what you did. 2. Get over your infatuation with me, I loath you with every inch of my being, and 3. YOU'RE GOD DOES NOT EXHIST!" She yelled, standing up and walking back into her room. She slammed the door shut on Matt's shocked face and sighed tiredly. 'I really need a break.' She mentally moaned.

**Thisisstuipeddontreaditheyithoughtitoldyounottoreaditstopreadingititsnotinterestingit'sjustwasteingyourtimestopitijustwonttalkthatllstopyou**

Yami scowled ahead of him. He had no idea if he was coming closer to his goal or not. It seemed he was but he couldn't be sure. 'Please wait for me, Yugi. Just wait a little longer.' He pleaded in his mind. He prayed the Yugi could hear him.

"Yami Atemu." A voice called his names from the shadows.

Yami whipped around to see what was in the shadows. "Who are you?" he asked tightly. He didn't want to waste anymore time then he had too. Getting to Yugi was much more important then anything else.

"Who I am is not of any importance. But I come to tell you something." It was obviously a male speaking. "I come to tell you that there is no need to go to Aidan's palace as you are planning."

Yami glared at him. "Oh and why would that be?" he asked haughtily. He couldn't stand people that tried to tell him what to do. He was the king and he wanted to be treated as such. No one told a king what to do. All they did was advise.

"Because Yugi Mouto will not be there. He will be coming with me." The man stated simply as though it was the most logical thing in the world.

'Is this another rival for the heart of Yugi? Why does he attract everyone around him?' Yami seethed mentally. He was getting sick of these admirers. All they ever did was cause trouble. 'Well I'll just have to kill him.' He decided.

Laughter interrupted his musings. "I'm not in love with him, if that's what you think. Nor do I have any intention of keeping you from each other." He assured the pissed off demon. "I was told by Milana to meet her out side the walls to take Yugi away."

The king did not look happy. "And why would you need to take Yugi with you?" he asked annoyed. No one ever seemed to answer his questions properly. It was always in a round house way.

The man shrugged. "I was asked to. Probably for protection." He answered. "The moment Aidan finds Yugi missing; he'll go straight to you. And Yugi being the self-sacrificing angel he is will give himself up to keep everyone safe."

Yami sighed and looked away. He saw the truth in the statements. But that didn't mean he liked it. "How long will he be gone?" he asked resignedly. He'd already waited quite awhile for the angel and he didn't want to wait much longer.

"Only a few weeks." Was the simple reply. Yami nodded his head in acceptance. He could feel, rather then see the man smile before he said, "Go home, Yami Atemu. Go home and rest."

Yami shook his head. "No. I shall come with you. If only to see him for a brief moment. I will come." He stated firmly.

The man nodded. "Then let us be gone. The sun shall set soon and that is when we will meet them." Yami nodded and they both began the journey to the City of Shadows

**Thisisstuipeddontreaditheyithoughtitoldyounottoreaditstopreadingititsnotinterestingit'sjustwasteingyourtimestopitijustwonttalkthatllstopyou**

Rai spat on the limp body on the floor. "Wake up, old man." He hissed, kicking him in the side. "You're not aloud to sleep." he kicked him again. Pegasus was still out cold. "How long am I going to have to wait for you? I said, get up." He was annoyed now.

Pegasus slowly lifted his head off the floor. If he knew trying to bed his wife was going to be this hard he would have waited longer. He didn't want to get the shit beaten out of him by one of the king's unknowns, particularly if they seemed to have insatiable blood lust.

Rai looked at him impatiently. "Well? Are you going to stand or do I have to beat the shit out of you while you're on the ground?" he asked, scowling. Honestly, you'd think the man was ancient by the way he moved. 'Well technically he is.' He smirked in amusement.

Pegasus slowly rose to hiss feet unsteadily. His head still ached from his comatose state. 'Must have whacked my head into a few things on the way down here. Fucking little bastard.' He seethed.

Rai smirked and smacked his open palm into Pegasus' face. He applied as much force as he could into one hit. A spray of blood came out of the older demons broken nose, hitting Rai in the face. He whipped it away and stabbed a knife into the white haired ones stomach. Rai made sure to miss his vital organs.

Pegasus hissed in pain again. He knew his nose was broken. It was bleeding everywhere. So was his stomach. 'Thank god he missed the organs, or I'd be in serious pain right now.'

Rai bought his hand back and smashed it into the side of Pegasus' face. His head snapped to the side from the force of the blow. An angry red mark started to appear. Rai simply lashed out his leg and nailed the other man in the groin. As Pegasus doubled over in pain, Rai brought his knee in contact with the others face.

The force from the blow snapped Pegasus back; throwing him against the opposite wall. He felt a few ribs give way from the impact. 'Shit. This guy is good.' He winced. This hurt a lot.

Rai glared at the other male from his side of the room. Words could not describe just how much he hated him. 'I can't kill him. At least not yet. I need the permission of the king first.' He shrugged. 'Doesn't mean I can't kick his ass.'

He walked over to the other man and kicked him in the stomach, just left of where the knife was embedded. Pegasus dropped to the floor in pain. He felt the world starting to go black. He welcomed the sweet oblivion of nothingness.

Rai sighed in disappointment. He had expected the man to be stronger. 'He collapsed after such a short time. What fun is there in that?' he thought dejectedly. Looking at the limp body on the floor he sighed again. 'I guess I better clean him up a bit then chuck him in a cell.'

He grabbed the knife by the hilt and pulled it out roughly. The older man gave a groan of pain in his comatose state. It was a horrible thing to do, but currently Rai was beyond caring. Why the hell would he, an unknown, show any amount of kindness to anyone? 'It defies all logic.'

Rai grabbed some badges and wrapped them tightly around Pegasus' middle; stopping the blood flow. He didn't need it to become infected. He then cleaned some blood off of the others face and checked to see if there was any vital damage. There wasn't. 'For now.' he added as an after thought.

He quickly grabbed the other by the shirt and began to drag him down the stone corridor. When he got to an empty cell, he threw the other in unceremoniously. Pegasus' body rolled onto his side at the back of the cell; his face turned towards the stone walls.

Rai slammed the door shut and began to walk off. He didn't like it down here. It made him think about the old war. He unconsciously clutched a large scar on his arm. This wasn't what he had thought he'd be doing today but oh well. At least he got to release some of his frustration off on something. 'I'm gonna go sit on my computer for the rest of the day. And no one had better disturb me.'

**Haseeitoldyouyoudstopreadingnowstopreadingthisheyimeanitstopdontmakemeuseabazucacuziwilldontmesswithmebuddyimcrazy**

Aidan sighed down at the smaller male. It had been an hour and he still hadn't woken. Aidan had had someone clean him up and fix his wounds but the little angel still hadn't awoken. He was starting to worry. 'What if he's angry when he wakes up?' he wondered. 'Worse, what if he's afraid?' he had worked so hard to get to a point where Yugi didn't quake in fear whenever he saw him. And he feared he had undone all that.

He sighed and ran a hand through his silky black hair. He really wished Yugi would care for him back. 'It doesn't even have to be love. Just him caring would be enough.' He sighed again. He was a love sick fool, he knew that. His love was controlling him. It sickened him but at the same time made him feel whole. 'What are you doing to me?' he wondered still keeping his eyes on the slumbering teenager.

Slowly, the sleeper awoke. He looked around the room, briefly disorientated. Yugi's gaze landed on Aidan and widened in fear, before he scooted away from the older male. Aidan sighed in disappointment. Apparently he had done some damage. Now it appeared they were back to square 1.

"Why- why am I here?" Yugi asked stuttering. He was scared. He didn't know why but he did know he was. The afternoon was a fuzzy blur. It was a mess of shapes and colours. Voices yelling, someone calling out and nothingness. All he knew were the feelings. And the feelings said 'Be afraid. Run away. He'll hurt you.' "How did I get here? I was training wasn't i?" he was asking himself more then anyone else.

Aidan looked confused. He didn't understand what was going on. He had beaten the shit out of the other and yet the little one remembered nothing? Obviously the feelings were there but nothing else. He smiled, he could use this. "I found you sleeping in the training field. You must have fallen asleep out there. Looking at the state of the stump I'd say you tired yourself out." He waved it off.

Something was telling Yugi not to trust this man. He was evil wasn't he? He took him away from the place that made him feel safe. Away from the people he cared for. He hurt him didn't he? And then there was the feeling that something had happened; that Aidan had done something. But he couldn't remember. But why would Adrian lie. 'After all he never did lie to me before. He always tells me the truth. He loves me.' Yugi shook his head; these thoughts weren't his own. They couldn't be.

Aidan smiled as he saw the seeds he had planted inside Yugi's psyche start to blossom. It was a useful gift to be able to enter another's mind and add things. But it had to be done slowly or the mid would have trouble coping. These new thoughts would consume him till he didn't remember who he was anymore. They would drive all memories from his head. And then Aidan could have him. No one would be able to separate them. He smiled evilly. Soon enough.

Yugi looked away from the smirk. It was scaring him. "Uhhh, Aidan?" he started nervously. He couldn't shake the feeling of mistrust. 'It's ok. He won't hurt us.' A voice told him. He mentally nodded and continued on what he was going to say. "Do you think I could have a bath please? I really smell." He blushed at that. Admitting one smells is not very pleasant.

Aidan smiled at him. "Whatever you wish angel." He said, his smiling increasing. It looked as though he was actually leering but Yugi completely ignored that. "Maybe you should eat first though. You haven't eaten all day." He suggested. Upon seeing a nod, he called some to bring up dinner to his room.

"Why are you so nervous?"

Yugi's head shot up at the question. "I-i-i-" he stuttered out. He didn't know why. But he had to come up with an excuse. "I errrrr. I'm not?" he chocked out lamely. Even to him it sounded fake.

Aidan raised an eyebrow. "Whatever you say, Yugi. But you know there is nothing to fear from me." He told the other placing his hand over the angels. Yugi flinched and moved his hand away. Aidan frowned.

"Neh, Aidan can I go out to train later?" he asked hopefully. He wanted to train again. To him it was the equivalent of yoga. He looked up at the shadow lord in hope, pleading with his eyes.

Aidan shook his head. "No Yugi. You can't go out." He commanded. The teenager had disobeyed him and defied him too much. He would not be going out there again. "You are prohibited from going to the training fields until I deem it alright." Yugi opened his mouth to protest but just as he did the food was bought in. Aidan lifted one plate and set it on the angel's lap with a knife and fork, before taking one for himself. "Now eat." He commanded once more.

Yugi sat silently as he ate his food, head bowed. He was still slightly apprehensive. It was just like when he was with his old friends. He'd get really freaked out when anyone strange came near him. It was as though he could sense something about them. Just like what Otogi used to say……… Yugi paused. What did Otogi use to say? He didn't remember. In fact he didn't remember Otogi at all. Just a name and a voice. 'Who is Otogi?' he wondered.

Aidan smirked in satisfaction from his position next to the younger. "You may leave once you have finished." He said. He knew it was already beginning. Soon he wouldn't remember anything at all. Only their names. And then, he would forget them all together. Yes revenge was sweet. He would savor this.

**Haseeitoldyouyoudstopreadingnowstopreadingthisheyimeanitstopdontmakemeuseabazucacuziwilldontmesswithmebuddyimcrazy**

Milana got out of the shower; feeling slightly better. She had clamed down since the incident, although she was still quite annoyed. Now she no longer smelled like a wet dog that had rolled in shit nor was she covered with grime. Now all that was left to make her day complete was to go see Kyari for some Chocolate. 'Ahhhhhh. Sugar how I have missed you.' she thought longingly. 'How did I survive the week without it?' she wondered.

She quickly dressed her self and started to brush her now sparkling clean hair. The knots were coming out easily she noticed. Without warning her door burst off it's hinges; landing on the floor with a heavy thunk. She looked over to see Matt standing in her doorway. "What do you want now?" she asked coldly.

Matt looked at her with slightly crazy eyes. "Why don't you like me? Why not even a little bit?" he asked brokenly. He eyed her from his position across the room. His hair was messy and clothes ruffled.

"Because," she began looking him over with distaste. It was obvious to even the most foolish of people that after their "little talk" he had gone out drinking and returned in a depressed state. "You are an annoying, self-centered, preachy bastard." She finished.

Matt looked a bit offended. "But there aren't many males in the castle." He told her, hoping she'd listen to him. "Eventually, you have to choose one of us. Why not me?" he seemed to be pleading with her. Maybe he hoped she'd consider it. Unfortunately for him, she didn't.

Staring at him with piercing eyes, she said. "I may have, if it was possible for you to even considered male." She was mocking him and he knew it. Milana stared at him impassively as he started to mutter curses under his breath.

Matt's vision turned red. All he wanted was some recognition. But she would not give him any. Without thinking he dived towards the blonde; punching her in the face. Her head snapped back and for a brief moment she was stunned; before snapping back to her senses and retaliating with an open palm smack to his nose. A horrific crunch sounded and blood started to poor out of the broken appendage.

A foot came up and hit her in the ribs, aggravating what she supposed was broken ribs. Milana flipped back, bring her right foot in contact with his chest. Using it as leverage she used her left to kick him in the face, the blow knocking him to the ground. There was another crack as a few of his ribs broke.

Matt stumbled back up, she was good, he'd giver her that much, but he had had centuries more fighting experience. 'If that's the case then why are you getting your ass kicked?' a voice in his head asked. He ignored it and kicked her in the knee cap, snapping the bones like a twig.

Milana hissed in pain and retaliated by using her other leg to kick him in the stomach. He doubled over and she used the broken leg, though through tremendous amounts of pain, to knee him in the face. She fell to the floor in pain and Matt used the chance to punch her in the face. Again. Quickly, she reached out her arm and smacked the pressure point on the side of his neck; knocking him into an unconscious state.

Milana pushed the limp body off of her and stood. She then grabbed him by the shirt collar and dragged him out of the room. "Don't come near my room again or I'll castrate you with a blunt knife." She threatened, even though the vampire couldn't hear her. She limped back into her room and slammed the door shut.

Her ribs ached, her leg was caining, her eye was bruising and her lip had started to bleed. All in all, he was going to pay severely when she got better. 'Damn it!' she cursed in her head. 'Now I have to go shower again before I go see Kyari.'

**Haseeitoldyouyoudstopreadingnowstopreadingthisheyimeanitstopdontmakemeuseabazucacuziwilldontmesswithmebuddyimcrazy**

Ryou sat dejectedly on his bed. He missed Yugi. He missed laughing at his naïve-ness. He missed seeing movies with him. And he really missed holding onto him. He wanted Yugi to be back with him. He wanted to keep him away from everyone else. Keep him all to himself.

'This all started the day he was kidnapped. If only I had been at home that day. If only I never left.' He lamented, tears falling down his face again. 'Then none of this would have ever happened. We'd be safe and happy.' Ryou wished things could go back to the way they were, but that didn't seem likely. He belonged to Bakura now. From now until eternity. And there was nothing anyone could do about it.

Not that he didn't like Bakura. He really, really did. He just missed Yugi. 'Isn't it strange? Yugi was supposed to watch over me. To protect me. And now I'm the one watching out for him. How ironic.' He thought, tears still falling down his face.

He hadn't eaten in days. He refused to drink for Bakura or anyone else. "Not until he is back safe with me." Were his exact words. "Not until I know he is somewhere far away from that bastard." He didn't know if it was Yami he was talking about or Aidan. Either way, he would be happier.

The lack of sleep and deprivation of food was showing on his face. Underneath his eyes were black bags, the eyes themselves were bloodshot from so much crying. His skin was paler than usual and he appeared to have lost a lot of weight. His white hair was hanging limply and tangled around his face as he hadn't brushed it in days.

Bakura sighed sadly at the state of his pet. The poor boy was killing himself with this. No matter how many times Bakura assured him they'd get Yugi back he didn't seem to listen. He was forever in his depressed state. He, himself, had started to miss the little runt. With out his light to light up the halls and fill them with laughter this place was dank. Not to mention Ryou was much happier when he was around.

"Ryou." He called out gently. "Come on, Ryou. You have to drink. Otherwise you'll die." Ryou never turned around; he just continued to stare off into space. Bakura sighed and tried again. "If you die, what will happen to Yugi? He'll be devastated. Losing another friend would be hard on him." This got a reaction.

Ryou whipped his head around. He hadn't thought of that. What would happen if he died? The angel would be distraught. He'd never get over it. He still wasn't over Anzu. She had died 10 months earlier and he still cried over it. Still lamented on what he could have done.

Bakura cracked a small smile. He had finally gotten the teenager to respond. After a few days of trying he had finally got him with one remark. 'How bothersome. If I'd have thought of that earlier most of this could have been avoided.' "Come then, pet. Drink." He exposed his neck to the younger vampire, who immediately latched on and began to drink.

Slowly, ever so slowly the colour began to return to his face. The bags under his eyes started to disappear. He started to fill out more as he devoured the life giving liquid. After a few moments he was completely back to normal, releasing the bite and watching the wound close on its own accord. 'Thank you." he whispered.

Bakura smiled and wrapped his arms around his waist in a hug. "Anytime, love. Anytime."

**Haseeitoldyouyoudstopreadingnowstopreadingthisheyimeanitstopdontmakemeuseabazucacuziwilldontmesswithmebuddyimcrazy**

Kyari sat in her chair, still sobbing slightly. She had dressed before, under the watchful eyes of Akira. Sota had waited outside for her. They didn't appear to trust on her own; afraid that she'd do some damage to herself. Truthfully, they didn't understand why she had acted the way she had.

It had happened before. Not by him, although he had tried before, but by others. When she was young with out her parents. Living on the street; trying to look after herself and her sister. She feared physical contact but never told her friends. They'd never understand. Never.

Akira sat next to her, hugging her tightly as she cried. She was worried although she didn't voice it. She'd never seen the older girl acting like this. She'd been friends with her for 5 000 years and yet she'd never, not once, seen her act like this.

Sota stood at the door watching over them. He was here to make sure that there wasn't anymore danger. He was, of course, their outranking officer so was obliged to watch over them in times of danger. Of course, the fact they were his friends also helped to strengthen his resolve.

They sat or stood in silence, occasionally broken by Kyari's sobs. The door opened and a new person entered the room. "What…happened?" she asked surveying the people in the room. She quickly ran over to Kyari and Akira. "Kyari, look at me. Tell me what happened." She demanded. Kyari kept her eyes away. "Look at me." She insisted.

Kyari slowly raised her eyes to meet with concerned blue. Milana stared at her seriously, beseeching her to answer. "Pegasus……he tried to……and I was too tired……too weak……couldn't…" she didn't continue, not wanting to name what she was thinking.

Milana's eyes softened. She knew the things that Kyari had gone through. She was one of the few. She pulled the other into a hug. "Shhhh. It's ok. I'm sure Rai is beating the shit right now." she said in way of condolence.

Sota sighed and pushed himself away from the door. "That's it." He stated firmly. "We are having chocolate!" he declared bring 4 bars out of his coat. 'How does he keep those in there without them getting melted?' Milana pondered, as she accepted her own bar.

Kyari smiled. Same old Sota. Always bringing out chocolate to make you feel better. She ripped open her own bar and broke off a row stuffing it in her mouth. "Ahh chocolate, the food of depression." She sighed. Although with a mouth full of chocolate it sounded like a strange gargle.

Akira sighed in relief. Finally, Kyari had stopped crying. 'When they said chocolate was the food of the heart, they must have just met Kyari.' She mused, grinning. She was happy her friend had calmed down. Now they could get to talking about what they needed to.

Milana looked thoughtful for a second. "Oh yeah. Now I remember why I came here." She said. All eyes turned to her. If she was coming to see you something was up. "I wanted some chocolate. I've got no more of my private stash." Everyone sweat dropped. Leave it to Milana to think like that.

Kyari glared at her. "Oh I'm so happy to find out I'm only worth chocolate to you." she said in mock anger. They joked like this a lot. It was part of their friendship thingy.

"Glad to know."

"Bitch"

"And proud of it."

Kyari stuck out her tongue. "Well if you're just using me you can just leave now can't you." she huffed looking away.

Milana's face turned back to a cold one. "Yes. I had better be going. I have something I need to do." She told them turning away. She began to go out the door when she stopped. "Oh and I'll be back to kill Pegasus later. See you." she walked out the room, the door slamming shut behind her.

Akira looked out after her. "She is really, really weird. Kinda bipolar too." She stated going back to chewing on her chocolate. Sota nodded in agreement, his face breaking out in a smile. Milana was defiantly weird.

Kyari smiled also. "Yeah. And that's what makes her Milana."

**Haseeitoldyouyoudstopreadingnowstopreadingthisheyimeanitstopdontmakemeuseabazucacuziwilldontmesswithmebuddyimcrazy**

Kali paced around the police station. It had been a month and no one had seen hide nor hair of her two friends. They had simply vanished. First yugi; then Ryou. Strangely enough they had found Ryou's car. It was parked outside the school auditorium. But no one was in it. There was no blood anywhere nor any signs of another car. So where were they?

She furrowed her brow in frustration. She was praying they were ok. They were her best friends in the entire world and she cared about them. They meant so much to her it hurt. 'Just like Anzu. They're gone. Just like her.' She thought sadly at the thought of her deceased best friend (A/N: I do not like Anzu. Just for the record. That would be y she died.). She missed her a lot.

"Anzu if you were here what would you do?" she asked to no one. People gave her strange looks. People weren't supposed to talk to themselves. It just wasn't right. "Would you hate me for not protecting Yugi? Would you go looking for him as soon as you could? What would you do?" she hoped that somehow she'd get an answer. That somewhere Anzu could hear her and would show her what to do.

The doors of the station creaked open and the wind seemed to tell her to go out. To search. 'So that's what I have to do, is it? I must search for them. Well I will, because they are my friends.' with her resolve firmly set in her mind she exited the police station. To search for her lost friends.

**Haseeitoldyouyoudstopreadingnowstopreadingthisheyimeanitstopdontmakemeuseabazucacuziwilldontmesswithmebuddyimcrazy**

Yugi sighed as he walked through the garden. "Bludey Aidan. Why did he have to forbid me from training? I needed to train!" he huffed indignantly. Honestly, you'd think the man would want to keep him on a leash, the way he behaved. 'He only does it for me. I have to learn to behave.' He shook his head again. More thoughts that weren't his own.

Yugi's ponderings were cut short when he heard a sound from the wall. It was a scratching, clanking noise. Like someone was climbing it. He froze where he stood. 'I hope that's not a robber or something. I don't want to die. Well at least not yet.' He though gulping.

His eyes traveled to the top anxiously. He could hear the person getting closer to the top. After a few tense moments a blonde head popped over the top, followed by a body clad in a cargo pants and a shirt that said 'Cereal Killer' on the front. He knew this person. "Milana what are you doing here? Aidan will kill you if he finds out you entered it!" he yelled.

Milana smiled down at him from her perch on top of the wall. "Ok I'm not actually in there so he can't do anything. And as to why I'm here." She smiled a secretive smile. "I've come to bust you out." She told him simply.

Yugi's jaw dropped. He had wanted to get out but it was too risky. He didn't want Milana to be in danger just because he decided to be a selfish little bastard. "I'm sorry, Milana-san, but I can't leave here. People will be in danger if I do." He told her looking down He didn't want to see the anger that would surely well up in her eyes. He snapped his head up when he heard her laugh.

"I'm not giving you a choice, little angel. You are coming." She told him bluntly, amusement still evident in her voice. "You stay by you're word don't you?" she asked staring at him. He nodded. "Well you said if there was anything you could do to repay you then all I'd have to do was ask. In essence you promised you would. And my request is that you come with me. Right now."

Yugi looked up at her in shock. He never knew anyone could be that manipulative. He had promised that hadn't he. He sighed in defeat and looked up at her. "Alright, Milana-san, I will come." He told her.

Her smile widened. She threw a rope down to him. "Climb on up, Yugi." She told him, waiting patiently for him to comply. He hesitantly grabbed it and began to climb up. Just as he reached the top, he found he couldn't get up. Milana smiled down at him and offered him her hand. "Ready to take the plunge?" she asked. He nodded and grabbed the outstretched hand.

TBC…….

Me: tis done! Wahooo! That took like ages!

D: you're telling me.

Lia: -hums absently- oh we're done? Yay! Who wants sugar?

Bakura: Someone get the sugar away from her.

Me: ummmmm….. that's not a good idea –watching Bakura wrestling with lia-

Lia: -knees Bakura in the groin and stands- woo hoo! Sugar for all. Except Bakura –eyes dart around warily towards Bakura and throws out party sticks!- Anyway, be glad I persuaded/threatened bunny to finish this god damned chapter! –grins manically-

Aidan: teach me how to do that! -inches closer to yugi-

Yugi: Ahhhhh! –hides behind lia- help me! Grab a machete or something!

Lia: -pushes Yugi out into the open- go bug bunny! Those puppy eyes don't work. Aidan go to the highest heights of heaven where they play pop 24/7.

Me: -brings out axe- Aidan leave Yugi alone or you loose your balls. –clears throat- anyway, review peoples. Not continuing til I get **_10 _**reviews. Til next time. Ja ne


	13. Between Angels and Insects

Me: yo peoples! I am having a mental breakdown. Go me! Anyway sorry this took so long. Thanks to all my reviewers, you rock my world! So as I said sorry for the slow updates. Maybe one day I'll be faster. Believe me this story is fucking hard to write. Enjoy!

Chapter 13- Between Angels and Insects

The two run-away's feet hit the ground at the same time. Yugi feel to his knees from the impact; while Milana staggered somewhat from her earlier injuries. It was a good thing she could heal much faster when she had sugar in her system. It didn't stop the pain though. That was still there, throbbing as a constant reminder of hatred for all those that lived in the castle behind her. Still she was a warrior; she had to know how to deal with the pain.

Yugi's legs scrapped against the ground beneath him; a rock digging into his skin enough to draw blood. He winced but stood anyway. He was used to this type of pain. He could survive through it. Hell after what he'd been through he could survive anything.

An enraged shout from behind them snapped them both out of their musings. Milana grabbed yugi by the arm and started dragging him away. "We better go. I don't particularly feel like dieing right now." she started running, dragging the poor unfortunate teen behind her. "You better be grateful for this. I'm risking my ass to get you out of there. I mean seriously, risking my ass." She continued to drag him away. The shouts had become quieter the further away they got.

After a few moments they stopped, Milana scanning the surrounding area. "Where is he? I told him to meet me here." She muttered, still scanning the forest around them. Yugi wondered how they had ended up in the middle of a forest. He didn't remember ever seeing one near the home of Aidan. "Varon, where are you?" she was panting. Apparently, her injuries hadn't healed quite as fast as she would have liked to believe.

A slight rustle came from around them. Heavy footsteps across decaying leaves. Harsh breathing from someone who had run for a long time. Milana sighed as she saw a familiar cloaked figure emerge from the darkness. "About time. You're late. What took you so-" she paused mid sentence, seeing Yami emerge from behind Varon. "Why is he here? You were supposed to come alone." She hissed, glaring at him fiercely.

Varon laughed. "I thought I might pop by and tell Yami of the situation. I mean, it is his lover after all." He told her good naturedly. They couldn't see his face but all had a feeling he was smiling. "He was on his way here when, low and behold, I came and told him of our little plan. And then he insisted he come. Simple as that."

Milana sighed and bowed her head. Sometimes Varon was really, really stupid. After 200 years alive he still couldn't figure out what you tell people and what you don't. And you never tell people that they most likely aren't going to see their lover who has been missing for a month and who they spent 10 months obsessing over for another few months because you're stealing him away off to the mountains with just yourself and him. Especially if said person is the incredibly possessive and obsessive demon king. It's suicide. "Damnit Varon, you weren't supposed to bring him here!" She hissed, her glare intensifying.

And where was Yugi through all of this? Firmly attached to Yami that's where. _'When did I start feeling this way? When… did I fall for him? He enslaved my people. He killed Anzu. He kidnapped me. He kidnapped Ryou. Why do I feel like this?' _he gazed at the demons face and understood why partially. _'Because he loves me more then life. Because, even if he is a cold blooded killer who has taken away the life I had, he still loves me above anything else. And that is enough.'_

Yami smiled down to the younger one clinging to his waist. "I missed you, dear Yugi. More then you know." He gently ruffled the spiky tri-coloured hair, earning himself a disgruntled glare. "Are you alright? Has he hurt you again? Please tell me your alright." He pleaded, carefully looking Yugi over for any signs of damage.

Yugi giggled when he touched the sensitive spot on his side. "Yami that tickled, stop. I'm fine. I'm fine." He assured the other, giggling still. The other stopped, smiling at him. "I missed you to. Do I get to go home with you now?" he asked hopefully.

Yami turned his head away. He didn't want to destroy the younger's hope. He had too many things that he held precious to him destroyed. Always. He couldn't bear to wipe the beautiful smile off Yugi's face. It had been so long since he'd seen it. His chest clenched painfully, he didn't want the other to be in pain. He'd seen it so many times. Including the first time they met. He opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off.

"Sorry kid, your gonna have to go with this moron." Milana said dryly, glaring at the oblivious brunette next to her. 'Why did I ask him to do this? He's incompetent. I think it'd be safer to trust a pet dog.' She looked away from the idiot and groaned in dismay. 'The things I do to end wars. This sucks.' "You'd better leave soon. Aidan should be coming any minute now. And I really want to get out of here before he arrives."

Yugi clung onto Yami tighter. "Why can't I go with Yami? I thought this was why I was escaping." He looked like he was trying to meld to the demons side. His hands clutched desperately onto the dark shirt. "Why do I have to go away? I want to go with Yami!" he sounded like a child and in reality compared to everyone there he was.

Varon looked slightly hurt. "I'm not that bad kid. And it's for your own protection." He reached out to the angel who moved out of his reach. "I'm not going to do anything. Trust me. I'm just trying to protect you." He coaxed. They needed to leave. Very soon. Aidan was closing in and he was obviously pissed. "You'll be fine. Don't worry. We're going to go far away where no one can find you til its safe. Don't worry it'll only be a few weeks. And then you can be happy with your King." He held his hand out once again.

Yugi looked up hesitantly at Milana, then Yami. They both nodded. He slowly let go of Yami's shirt and walked foreword cautiously, taking the hand outstretched hesitantly. Varon smiled and shook his hand. "Why are we leaving?" he desperately wanted to know. He didn't know if it was safe to leave with this stranger. He'd met too many and many of them turned out not to be trustworthy.

"I'll explain on the way." Varon smiled his goofy grin, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Hurry up and leave." Milana yelled frantically. "He's almost here."

Varon nodded at her in understanding. "Yugi we have to leave now. Come on." He grabbed hold of the slender wrist of the angel and began to pull him along. "Don't worry; soon you'll be back with your love with nothing in the way." He assured Yugi.

Yugi nodded and turned his head back to look at Yami and Milana. "Bye guys! I'll see you soon." Noticing their forlorn looks he smiled cheerfully. "Don't worry guys I won't forget you!" He called before he disappeared. They both forced smiles on their faces, before they too disappeared. Sometimes the last words are the worst.

* * *

Aidan ran through the forest, following the familiar aura of the last free angel. His angel. Yugi. He growled low in his throat. Yugi was taken from him. Right under his nose. He'd taken every precaution necessary and yet still he had lost his one and only. Who ever took him would pay. With their lives and souls if he had anything to say about it.

He skidded into the clearing in time to see Milana collapse under a tree; her face bloody and bruised, while Yami escaped into the trees. He walked calmly up to her and stared her in the eye. She coughed up some blood on his shoes. "I tried to stop them but they were much too strong. They… took Yugi." She gasped out before fainting to the floor.

Aidan eyed her with disgust and wiped his shoe on her unconscious body. "Well it seems that for once you have failed me. I suppose there is a first time for everything. But not to worry," he whispered, "I will get him back eventually. It's destiny." He gathered the younger shadow up and began to carry her back to the palace for treatment. What he failed to see was the triumphant smirk adorning her features.

* * *

Yami zipped through the trees, following the aura of an angel. He knew he wasn't supposed to follow them but he couldn't just let them go, not after what he went through to get there. He'd been traveling for an hour, not stopping to look at things. The aura was faint and untraceable but he knew in which general direct it lay. To the east. To the mountains of Aguro and the caves of crystal. Where they believed they'd be safe.

The mountains were mostly deserted, save a few bandits here and there. Mortals didn't dare travel there. Nor did most of the other creatures. Only Elves were brave or foolish enough to roam the mountains and even they traveled in large groups. It was a fearsome place. Rocks as sharp as the blade of a katana and black as dark fire wound up the mountains. Creatures long forgotten or thought dead lived there also; buried below the sand, hidden behind the rocks and in the trees waiting for pray to walk past. No one went up there. 'I suppose that's why they left for there. Aidan wouldn't think they'd leave for there. It's suicide.' Yami was still worried. And that was why he was following them. To make sure nothing happened.

He sighed and ran faster; hoping to at least make sure Yugi was safe. He'd been told not to. He been threatened with death if he didn't comply but it had been too long. Far too long. People wanted to keep them apart but 'They can't keep us apart forever. One day we'll make it. Just you and me. One day.'

* * *

Yugi walked slowly along side Varon. "Where exactly are we going?" he asked. His legs were tired and he was getting cold. It seemed as though they'd been walking around for hours with no bearing and no where to go. He wanted shelter and food. Maybe even a bath. Yes defiantly a bath, he was beginning to smell. "We've been walking for hours. Can't we stop to make camp or something?"

Varon grinned at him from the side. "Unfortunately, we can't stop to make camp. We're not far enough away from Aidan yet. But" he paused looking diabolical. "I can tell you where we're headed." Yugi looked at him hopefully. Finally after several hours he'd know where he was headed. "We're going to the Mountains of Aguro."

Yugi looked at him confused. What in hell were the mountains of Aguro? "What's that?" he asked. He had led a very sheltered life, he knew that, but it was times like these that he felt really stupid. Like everyone in the world knew things that he didn't. Like he was a dog, not worthy of knowledge and only fed it when his master deemed it crucial.

Varon looked at him incredulously. "You've never heard of them?" at Yugi's shake of the head he burst out laughing. Yugi huffed indignantly and pouted. After 5 minutes Varon's laughter ceased. "Sorry, kid. I just thought everyone knew about the mountains and the caves. I mean it's written in the history books and all."

Yugi glared at him. He hated being referred to as kid. He was not a kid damnit! He was 16! "Well care to enlighten me as I'm obviously extremely un-educated?" he snapped stopping and tapping his foot impatiently.

Varon smiled and ruffled his hair, continuing to walk. He knew Yugi would follow. "Sure. Well let's see. For as long as anyone can remember, the mountains have been uninhabitable. Crops don't grow. The grass appears to be poisonous, so live stock can't live there. No water gets up there at all. It's a wonder anything at all lives there actually."

He stopped. "I appear to have been sidetracked. Anyway, there was one man who decided to live up there. I believe his name was Andon. He was a low class demon; worked for the king. Well anyway, he retired and moved up there with his wife and kids but then one of his kids fell through a hole in the earth. And low and behold he found what we now call the Caves of Adonis. Basically, the whole thing is filled with crystal. All of it."

"Andon's son died soon after. Killed by a disease. Well, things just went down hill from there. His other child, his daughter, died from an animal attack weeks later. And then his wife was raped and murdered while walking in the forest, her body found the next morning. They say after that he went mad. Sealed himself away from all to see and died in the Hall of Crystals. After that no one dared trying to live up there. People, who were brave enough to cross it, never came back. They were all found dead. Some say the place is cursed."

He laughed well naturedly. "Bunch of cods wallop if you ask me. The mountains aren't cursed and neither are the caves. It's just people being superstitious. Don't worry about it. All the stuff up there happened naturally."

Yugi nodded fearfully. Now he really didn't want to go up to those mountains. '_I need to go back to Aidan, he'll protect me. He loves me._' Yugi shook his head to clear it. More thoughts that weren't his own. They couldn't be his. It wasn't possible. '_I'm starting to become like Kali. Much too_…..' but he didn't remember what she was. He couldn't remember her at all. Just her name. "What's happening to me?" he fell to the ground darkness enveloping his vision, all he could hear was the pounding of his heart and someone calling his name.

* * *

Ryou shot up from his bed gasping. He had had a terrible nightmare. About Yugi. In it he was kneeling on the floor, his head bowed wearing a white robe. When Ryou called out to the kneeling figure, yugi just looked at him strangely. "Who are you?" those three words were like the death sentence, resounding throughout the darkness.

A strange man appeared behind the younger and laid a hand on his shoulder. The picture seemed to freeze and then shatter like glass, pieces of it flying into and past him. Behind it he saw Yugi again, only now he was bleeding from a wound in his stomach. Bleeding all over the floor. Blood red staining his pure skin. Ryou ran to him and took him in his arms. Yugi smiled and reached his hand up to touch the others face.

But before any skin contact was made he burst into stars. Ryou looked around frantically. Where was he? He saw a light to his right and turned to it. There on a bed of crystal lay the angel. He was still dressed in the white robe only now it was not blood stained nor did it have a hole. He just lay there. Unmoving on the crystal. Again the strange man appeared. He placed one hand on the angel's cheek and smiled fondly. He stabbed the other through the heart with a knife. The scream was terrifying.

Just before Ryou had returned to the land of the living he'd heard a voice. "Save him." He intended to do just that.

* * *

Milana lay on her bed, staring absently up at the ceiling. It had been an hour since Yamis and her own fight. The charade worked. Her position as spy was still perfectly in tact and Yugi was gone. Everything was going according to plan. '_Let's just hope that they stay away._'

She sighed and turned on her side. If only she could remember her mother. She knew that those people weren't her parents but they still meant a lot to her. Much more then her supposed mother. The woman who left her alone to fend for herself. Who abandoned her as a child. 'I know you're alive out there somewhere and I will find you. I will make you pay.'

Somehow saying that she felt empty. Like a shell. A shell of her former self. Just like Aidan. This must have been what he felt when he lost Heba. When he lost Amelia. And what of Amelia? What would she say if she were here? Would she defend Yugi or Aidan? Everyone knew she cared deeply for Aidan and would love him unconditionally no matter what. That was if she were alive. '_Forgive me, Amelia. But he took my family and my life. I must take revenge. Forgive me._'

* * *

Aidan glared at the wall. He had had his angel. He had taken him. He almost had some form of affection from him. And then he was snatched away. Taken from beneath his nose. In the very garden where he first met Heba. Where he first met Yugi. And now he had lost both in it.

In a time before the laws, before the war, this garden had been open. Parties were held in the castle for all to attend. And in this garden is where he had met Heba as a young girl. And that is where he fell in love with her. And it was also where she died. And then Yugi was there. Playing in the garden. Trespassing on the land. And that is when Aidan fell even deeper in love. This garden that started and ended it all. '_Oh how such a beautiful thing can cause such problems_.' He sighed.

Aidan turned his eyes to the sky, a smirk playing on his lips. He would not give Yugi up. "I will have you back Yugi. And I will have your love. Even if I must kill you first to get it."

* * *

_A pretty girl with brown hair in a bun smiled at another. "How has your day been?" she asked, sitting still amongst flowers. They were both in the garden. Both smiling joyously. "Aidan has not hurt you?" she held out her hand for the other girl to take. "You can tell me if he has. I will speak to him. You can trust me Heba."_

_Heba smiled and looked her in the eyes, taking the proffered hand. "I know I can. He hasn't hurt me." Her eyes took a far away look to them. "I miss Yami though. It has been so long since I last saw him." _

_The brunette smiled sadly. "I know it is unfair for Aidan to keep you here. Even if we are very close he will not listen to me. I can do nothing to help you." she seemed ashamed and looked away. She felt guilty about not helping. As though it was her fault the other girl was here._

_Heba gently pulled her into a hug. "I know it's not your fault. Aidan doesn't listen to anyone. He is free lance." She attempted to comfort the other girl. When that didn't work, she decided to let the brunette in on a secret. "Would you like to know a secret? But you can't tell anyone, particularly not Aidan." The other nodded. "I'm pregnant. With his child."_

_The brunette gasped. "But, but…what of Yami? You must tell him!" she whispered urgently. _

_Heba shook her head. "No one must ever know. Especially not Aidan. He will kill it. You know that. If it is born it will become his successor should he ever retire or if it over throws him. You know with my blood and his it will be extremely powerful." She hissed, eyes darting around to make sure there were no prying ears. "I have had a witch cast a spell on me, so that no one will see my state. This cannot get out."_

_The other girl looked at her with understanding. "Don't worry, I won't tell. But what will you do with it when it's born?" she asked, brow creasing. She didn't think that they could hide a baby._

_Heba smiled at her guiltily, "This is where I ask a favour of you." she looked hopeful. "On the night of its birth, I need you to take it far away. Take it to the house of a shadow couple who have no children. Leave it there with a note I shall give you later. Do you think you could?"_

_The other nodded happily. "Of course. But what will you name it?" _

_Heba smiled secretly. "I'll name it after you."_

_The brunette looked skeptical. "What if it's a boy?"_

"_It won't be. I know it won't."_

_The brunette smiled and layed her hand on Heba's stomach. "Welcome to the family, Amelia Milana Atemu." Both women smiled.

* * *

_

Yugi woke from a dream of strange people. One named Heba. The other Amelia. He was in a room with only a window. He didn't recognize anything beyond he walls. Just snow. The room had nothing in it. No chair. No bed. No light. No shadows. It was just nothing. A room of nothing. Outside the window someone appeared. When he ran to see who, they disappeared. And once more he was alone. He sat near the window and looked out. A voice whispered in the darkness. "It has begun."

TBC……

Me: well there you have it. Honestly people u didn't expect me to do 18 page chapters forever did you? They take way to long. And this chapter has everything I want in it so it doesn't matter. Now same deal as before: 10 reviews and I'll start the next chapter. Well actually I started it before I started this one. Strange neh? Anyway, a hug to anyone who guesses what relationship Amelia has with Aidan. Review peoples, Ja Ne!

_**Preview.**_

'_Yami will find me. He'll come. I know he will. I'm not alone. I'll never be alone. Not as long as Yami's here.' He smiled lightly. 'Never.'_


	14. Scattered Dreams and Fragments of Memory

Me: Ok, the link to my story on mediaminor is in my profile people! In the profile! Go find it for the uncut version! Hiya!

Chapter 14- Scattered Dreams and Fragments of Memory

'_People believe that in dreams we see a future. The world is at our feet and we are free. But what of nightmares? Do they portray our future or fate? In the land of Darkness, do we wait for the light of love to come? Or bury ourselves beneath the blackened sand? When an angel cries, do we feel it or continue on with a life we were never supposed to lead. When it all comes down to it, is it our dreams or nightmares that decide what will be?'_

Yugi sighed and stared out a window into the frosted world beyond. White hills and towering trees were the only thing in his view. A room of nothingness. A room of light and dark. Of nightmares and dreams. He didn't know where he was or why he was even there, but he felt something. A pull towards the outside world.

He couldn't escape the blackness. He couldn't escape the white. He was trapped in a room with only a window to show him the outer layers. Occasionally, people appeared before the window. He recognized them but couldn't remember their names. Nor the sound of their voice. Just a face. He closed his eyes and turned away from the window. He didn't want to see.

He was alone. Alone in his dreams. Or was it nightmares. Maybe even memories. He couldn't tell. He didn't know. He didn't want to know. It was all a dream or nightmare or whatever it was, he knew that. Whatever this was it wasn't real. '_Yami will find me. He'll come. I know he will. I'm not alone._' He stared at the window again. Yami appeared and held his arm out to the younger boy; pressing his palm against the glass of the window. Yugi's eyes lit up and he too pressed his hand to the glass. '_I'll never be alone. Not as long as Yami's here._' He smiled lightly. '_Never._'

Varon looked at the limp body with concern. Three days. The kid had slept for three days without once waking up. Varon carried him for most of the way. They'd almost reached the mountains. He wasn't exactly sure how much longer they could go on.

Without shelter, they wouldn't be lasting much longer. He had felt four things trailing them for a while now. One he recognized, three he didn't. The one he did know, was the one he was most worried about. Yami wasn't supposed to here. He was supposed to have gone home. He was jeopardizing everything. One of the three unknown had to be an angel; the aura was much too pure to be anything else. The others were something much darker; much more dangerous. They felt like vampires only… there was something he couldn't put his finger on.

Varon closed his eyes in what looked like weariness, although he was not tired. 'What ever they are, I pray we can outrun them until we reach the mountains. Preferably before nightfall.' He was nervous out here. No one came along this path, not unless they wished to die. 'Kid I hope you wake up soon. I may need your help getting towards our destined place.'

Yami continued to run. He was starting to get worried. He could sense others following them and they didn't seem to be the best of people. 'God I hope I reach them before the others do. Yugi…. Please don't get hurt…. I can't live without you..' he pleaded mentally.

He knew his soul wasn't welcome in heaven and neither were his prayers but damnit, he wanted to protect his one and only. 'I lost Heba; I will not lose Yugi too.' His feet moved quicker; making him seemingly disappear from one spot and reappear in another. He had to make it or there was no more hope for him. 'Wait for me. Please.'

Another man ran through the woods, he too was seeking the angel hidden by many and sought by the world. The last free one. The purest of them all. A child of Ra. The strongest. Whatever name you chose to call him he was still the same person. Wanted by many but most for different reasons. "What do you think, Kurai? Is he the one?" he called behind him to another person.

Kurai shrugged. "He must be, Murak. They say he's the only one to give off that aura." She pulled out a nail file and began to clean her nails. "What's so special about the kid anyway? It's not like he's a prince or anything. We can't get ransom for that one." she pointed out, though she didn't seem that interested.

Murak smirked. "We need the blood of an angel for the ritual. What better candidate then the son of Ra? In his blood flows the power of gods. Imagine; we will have the power of a god. We could rule it all." He said gleefully, a glint of megalomania in his eyes.

Kurai just shrugged and went back to her nails. "Whatever you say Murak. Personally, I don't see how it matters." She was uninterested in everything, including power. "Do what ever you want. But remember," she warned "the kid's mine after you've done your ritual. I've heard he's a fine catch, really good looking. And being an angel I bet his blood tastes good."

Murak flashed her a toothy grin "Of course love, whatever you want."

Bakura walked into his room, dodging a knife that was thrown his way. Looking around he spotted Ryou rummaging through one of his weapons chests; a bag lying next to his feet packed with clothes and assorted goods. "Ryou…. What in gods name are you doing?"

Ryou didn't pause from his rummaging, although he did answer. "I'm going to save Yugi." A simple reply. He pulled out a katana from the box and dropped it into the bag, once more returning to search through it.

Bakura dodged more random weapons that were thrown hazardously over the young vampires shoulder. "And why, pray tell, are you going to try that?" he asked again. Sometimes he wondered why he bothered making fledglings 'It's not like the fucking little bastards actually listen to me. Little fuckers just ignore their sire and do whatever they feel like.' He thought bitterly. 'That's it, I'm not making anymore.'

Ryou pulled a 30 mm glock out of the chest and dropped it in the bag as well. "Because he needs saving. No one else will do it, so I will." He stated firmly, still pulling random weapons out of the box. With the amount he had in the bag it looked like he'd be taking on an army. And, if he decided to think about it, he probably would. "I had a dream that told me to help him. So I will."

Bakura sighed. "Ryou, love, you don't even know where he is. How can you possibly save him?" he was trying to talk sense into the stubborn boy, although he had a feeling it wouldn't work.

Ryou shrugged. "I'll find him. The girl in my dreams will lead me to him," he answered again. He knew it sounded crazy but he needed to help Yugi and the girl in his dreams was the only one who knew how. She knew what would happen and she had shown it to him. 'I won't let him end up like that. I won't. Not while breath can still be drawn through my lungs.'

Bakura shook his head. "And you got the idea that Yugi was in trouble how?"

"The girl in my dreams showed me. I won't let him die."

Bakura resisted the urge to bang his head against the wall at the sheer stupidity of the statement. "So let me get this straight…. You're going on a mission to save an angel who already knows how to protect himself, because you had a dream about a girl who told you he was going to die?" his eyebrow started to twitch in annoyance. "Ryou whatever drugs you are currently on, give me some."

Ryou glared at his blatant mockery. "I am not crazy nor am I on drugs," he hissed. "You will listen to me and you will not question me. Yugi is in trouble. Grave danger. And I will not sit here, idly waiting for him to return, while he dies." He zipped up the bag with all the weapons and slung it over his shoulder. Pushing past Bakura, he made his way to the door. He paused at the door frame to look back at the other. "Good day to you," he said as he walked out.

Bakura stood in shock before shaking his head. "Is it just me or do I raise idiots? Because seriously I'm starting to see a pattern with Akira and Ryou," he said to no one. Sighing again, he followed after the younger boy. 'At least this way he won't get into too much trouble.'

Aidan lent back in his chair. There was no light around him, just the shadows in which his people thrived. "My dear Yugi, how do you like the gift I've given you? Soon you will remember nothing; no pain, no love and no happiness. We will rebuild your memories together." His smile was twisted and feral. "I can wait for eternity, young one. And I will."

A girl with beautiful brown hair and kind, but sad blue eyes stared at him from the corner. He couldn't see her; no one could. But she saw everything and it saddened her to see the suffering that went on in this castle. "Aidan…. why have you sunk so low? You are so different from the boy I grew up with. Where has my only brother gone?" she whispered sadly at him, knowing he would not hear her.

Kali drove her car down a narrow strip of road. She narrowly missed hitting a large pile of rubble in the middle of the road. The area she was in was dank and desolate; the dumps of the city. Some of you might wonder why she went here; well it was the only way she could save her friends. "Where does Danila live again?" she wondered aloud.

Looking around she spotted a dirty house with a pentagram painted on the front door. "Must be her." She mused, pulling up into the deserted driveway. Jumping out, she slammed the door shut; alerting Danila of her presence.

A female with bright purple hair and gold eyes opened the door and glared at her. "What cho' doin' ere?" she hissed, eyes darting around nervously as though looking for something.

Kali noticed her searching look and immediately knew what she was worried about. "It's cool, Dan. The police aren't here; no one's going to try to remove you from your spot," she reassured. Obviously, Danila had heard about her being questioned by the police.

Danila nodded and turned back to go inside. "C'mon then. We 'aven't got all day ya know. I assume you're ere for something," she said over her shoulder. Kali followed her into the house, taking note to step over the hose on her way in. The room they walked into was dark. The walls were dark purple and littered with strange markings in red paint. On the floor was a table covered with incense and candles. There was also a couch. Danila gestured to it. "Make yaself at ome."

Kali nodded and sat down. "Nice what you've done with the place," she commented, attempting to be pleasant. Danila shot her a look telling her to get on with it. Clearing her throat, she got down to business. "The thing is I need to find two people," she explained.

Danila simply glared at her. "Go to the coppers," she spat. Apparently, she considered this as a waste of time. "If dat's it then ya can leave." She motioned towards the door.

Kali shook her head. "It's not that easy. They vanished into thin air," she explained. "Yugi was locked in the house asleep and he just vanished. When Ryou came back everything was locked and the spare keys were still there. There was no sign that anyone had entered or left the apartment." She noticed the other girl starting to take some interest. "And then Ryou said he was going out but... well he was acting weird and then he vanished too. They found his car at the school auditorium. He was no where to be found. There was evidence that he'd entered the building but then nothing. No sign of a struggle, just a patch of blood and then nothing. They even dusted for footprints but there were only footprints leading in to a certain point."

Danila nodded her head. "It was a demon and a vampire," she said simply. Kali looked at her in confusion, but she took no notice and walked into her room. A few seconds later she came out holding a book. Sitting down in a chair, she opened the book. "It says ere' that demons can blend with shadows. So 'e must 'ave entered Ryou's house tha' way and left without a trace," she explained. Flipping to another page she continued her explaination. "And ya said there was a patch of blood right? Well tha' sounds like a vampire," she finished. "My on'y question is, why would either of them want ya two friends?"

Kali shrugged. "No idea. But can you find them?" she asked.

Danila nodded pulling out the required equipment. "Yeah, I think I can."

The angel ran through the under growth, wanting to catch up to the other angel he felt ahead. He'd escaped the clutches of a demon and was currently making his way to find the one who had betrayed their people.

An angel loving a demon? The race of creatures that enslaved theirs? That killed them off like cattle? How could one of their own brethren do that? Wasn't this Yugi, the last one of them who was free, supposed to fight for them? How…. How could he have done this? 'He is tainted.'

The angel continued to follow the others he knew were moving up ahead. "I will kill him, if only to return him to purity. The demon has tainted him and I must be the one to set him back to the light of good. And if to do this I must kill him, so be it," he vowed, increasing his speed to catch up to the other. 'Forgive me, Yugi. But I cannot let your soul be destroyed by this demon.'

Milana walked down the hall, not knowing where she was going. Strangely enough she didn't care that Matt was probably off somewhere obsessing over her in his sleep (although it did rather tick her off). Nor did she care that Aidan was off somewhere being an evil bastard and plotting to destroy more lives. No, none of these things really mattered to her anymore. She was more concerned with something she'd just learned.

_(Flashback)_

"_Are you sure?" Milana hissed at the other person, her nails biting into the skin of their arm._

_The person nodded. "Yes. You're mother is alive and has been near you recently. I can smell it," they told the enraged shadow girl. _

_Milana hissed; nails growing in length. This was too much. 'That bitch was near me. So close and I didn't even know. Damnit! I must find her! I must make her pay.' This was an old vow, one she had made many times._

_(End of Flashback)_

Milana growled and smashed her fist into the wall. Her mother…. The bitch that abandoned her; left her to fend for herself. "It would have been better if she'd died giving birth to me. At least then she would have been faultless. But no, she abandoned me. It's her fault I am where I am today. I will find her and I will give that bitch hell," she said to the empty corridors.

Straightening up she continued to walk onwards. Not noticing the blood dripping from her hand. Nor the sad eyes of a ghost watching her. 'You're mother loved you. Please, do not blame her for what has happened. She never meant for it to be this way.'

_A sweaty Heba lay exhausted on a futon layed on the floor. Her black splayed around her in a fan. Amelia knelt beside the woman holding a baby in her hands. She was smiling at the other. "It's a girl. Just like you said it would be." _

_Heba smiled. "Yes. I knew she would be." She held out her arms in a gesture to pass over the sleeping bundle. "May I see her? One last time?" she asked, knowing full well the other girl would grant her request, and pass it over to her._

_Amelia nodded and passed her the child. "Are you sure you must go through with the plan?" she pleaded. She didn't want to split the mother from her child. Especially just after the baby had been born. "Maybe I can convince Aidan not to kill her." She was trying to come up with a solution but so far nothing seemed right._

_Heba shook her head. "No. He will not listen." She smiled down at her baby and kissed her on the head. "I do not want my child to grow up here. I do not want her exposed to him." She pulled an envelope with her letter inside it out from under the sheet. "Please, Amelia. Do this one thing for me. Protect my baby," she pleaded._

_Amelia nodded and accepted the letter, followed shortly by the baby. Looking sorrowfully at the exhausted lady she asked one more question. "Where would you have me take her?" _

_Heba stared evenly back. "Far away. Where he will not find her. Take her to a loving home where they will care for her and watch over her. I want her to be loved," She requested, closing her eyes and resting her head back._

_Amelia nodded and walked out from the room. 'Heba I pray for you and your child. I pray that you will both survive to see each other again.' She knew her words were not likely to be true but even she could pray. Looking down at the baby she sighed, "Please stay safe little one. You're mother could not live without you," she said._

Yugi jerked awake again. Once more he was in the room of nothing. 'Why am I here?' he wondered. 'Why… what purpose does this room have? It is nothing. Just a white mass and a window.' He looked out of the window again, trying to see if Yami was there again. He wasn't. Yugi didn't know why he'd left, but he felt disheartened. As though the other would not care for him anymore.

"He won't be back you know," a disembodied voice said, its words echoing around the room. Somehow the voice seemed familiar but from where, he could not recall.

"Who are you?" he yelled, hearing his own voice echoing throughout the room. "Why am I here? Let me go!" he yelled angrily. Yugi was sick of it. He was sick of being tricked and people trying to win him over. He was sick of waking up in places he didn't recognize. And he was really sick of this white room.

The voice tsked him and laughed. "Now, now. No need to get angry. How will that get you out?" it mocked him. He didn't rise to the bait but gritted his teeth. "You are here because you need to forget."

Yugi looked confused. "Forget what? I don't want to forget things!" he yelled again.

Somehow he knew the voice was smiling. "You need to forget everything," it told him simply. "You have so many things holding you down; holding you back. Attachments to people, painful memories, flashes of your previous life among other things. And so, I will make you forget." It was talking as though speaking to a child. "When you forget, we can be together forever."

Yugi glared. "No we can't! I will be with Yami! I will have gotten out of here! I will never see or hear from you again!" he screamed in frustration. Too many people had tried to dictate his life and he was losing patience for it.

The voice's tone dropped. "You won't remember him, pet. You won't remember anyone. Slowly, the more time you spend in here, you're memories will erase. People will disappear and any memory attached to them will go too." It was sadistically content. "Yami will go last. Then you will have nothing. I will make new memories with you. And we can be together, forever."

Yugi sank to his knees crying. "Please…. please don't take them away…. my memories are all I have left…." He whispered, knowing that the voice would not listen to him anyway.

The voice chuckled, "Don't worry my love. Soon this pain you feel will be gone. I will make you happy and that is all you will care about." Yugi felt ghost like arms around him. "I've said it before and I will say it again. You are mine and when this is all over with you will see that."

TBC

Me: ok peoples. **10 REVIEWS OR ELSE I'M NOT BOTHERING**! Anyway, now that that is said, I pray you do it. Oh and I have a beta, my good friend Itachi. Why he reads this is beyond me (he says its sick and wrong) but has agreed to look over my work as I usually do it at 11 at night. Now however I must say; goodbye my adoring fans! Until next time Ja ne!


	15. Acceptance

Me: ohh ohhhhhhh there is an **important notice down at the bottom** ok? so read up guys! I love you guys!!!!!!

Chapter 15: Acceptance

(Read at bottom guys, I'm serious!)

Yugi glared at the window. It had been hours since the voice and ghostly presence had left him. Well it had felt like hours but in this room nothing was a certainty. "I want to get out," he mumbled; eyes still fixed on the window. By now almost all of his friends had left him. Only a few remained. A name flashed in his mind, 'Ryou…' and with it the feeling of love. But the face…. the voice…. the **_memories_** were gone. All that remained was the name and the feeling. Love, devotion, warmth, happiness and safety.

'Who are you Ryou? And why does your name haunt my thoughts?' Knowing he would never receive an answer, he continued to glare hatefully at the window. "It was you. You took them away. Their names….. they haunt me! I can't escape them! And it's your entire fault!" He screamed at the window, light crackling around him.

Running to it, he banged his small hands against it. "Let me the fuck out! Let me out!" He yelled again, still banging hard. The air around him still sizzled with light, glowing brightly even against the white. Flashes of feelings; love, safety, happiness and warmth. "I want to remember. I want to remember!"

Yugi's assault on the glass became more vigorous; he smashed his elbow against it in an attempt break it. The light around him swirled dangerously; mixing with another light, a dark light. The window began to creak under the pressure, the wear beginning to show. "Let me out! Let me out! I want Ryou! I want Yami! Let me out you bastard! Let.Me.Out!" Under the combined force of his light and hits, the window cracked.

A silvery substance began to squeeze through, almost like liquid. It seeped into his skin and spread like fire. Memories came crashing in; Anzu laughing happily and kissing him on the cheek, Ryou hugging him close, Anzu dancing with him, drinking coffee with them both, Anzu's smile, her laugh, her teasing, Ryou saying how cute he looked, Anzu agreeing. He clutched his head in pain. Anzu's mutilated corpse, the blood. Ryou comforting him, Ryou driving him to the graveyard, Ryou kissing him and finally both of them smiling at him, calling his name.

"These are my memories…. The ones of Ryou and… and… Anzu," he whispered in awe. "He... he hasn't destroyed these ones yet. I can keep them." His light was still pushing on the window, making the cracks bigger. "I will keep them!" And with that the window shattered; shards of glass grazing past his skin. Instead of white there was a void, sucking Yugi into its blackness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi sprung up and found he was lying on a dirt ground, apparently in a forest, at night. Running his hands across the soil he smiled excitedly, laughing so hard his stomach hurt. "I'm out! I'm out!" He cried, rolling on the floor. "I can feel again. There's no window! No snow! I'm out!" He was shrieking in his happiness.

"The only time you'd find a window was if we were in a house. But as you can tell by the fresh breeze and the dirty ground; we're not." Yugi whipped around to see Varon leaning on a tree. Varon smiled and waved at him. "Hey kid. It's about time you woke up. We're almost there."

Yugi looked behind him, noticing the large mountains in the distance. "Those are the Mountains? They don't look that bad," he said more to himself. Before, he'd been unsure of them. What if they were attacked along the way? But seeing them from this distance he felt that he could make it.

Varon chuckled, having heard what the younger had said. "Not from here. But once you get there, you're probably going to try running straight back to that king you're so fond of," he laughed, ruffling the other's hair.

Yugi, though disgruntled, allowed it. It was the first physical contact in a while and he would savor the moment. Even if it meant allowing people to touch his hair. "I'm braver than that, you know. Give me some credit," he pouted, glaring cutely at the older.

Varon laughed and ruffled Yugi's hair again. "Whatever you say kid. I'm gonna get some shut eye." He turned and walked over to a bag by the fire. Pulling out a book, he tossed it to the angel. "Seeing as how you've slept enough, you can read that. It should entertain you for a while. Wake me up if something happens," he instructed, lying down next to the fire.

The teenager just nodded and plunked himself by the fire, opening the book and beginning to read. 'Vampirism for Dummies' was the book's title. "Well it might come in handy for Ryou," he murmured, reading through the introduction.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Aidan growled angrily, his nails digging into his armrests. How could the kid escape his mind trap? It had been so perfect. It had worked like it was supposed to. All it had taken was a well-placed seed. He had waited just enough time to activate it; drawing the little one into the world Aidan had created. A place he could forget. He'd taken all the precautions to keep him there. And yet, the brat still eluded him!

How had the angel escaped it? It didn't make sense. There was no possible way for him to leave and still he did. Aidan growled again, almost ripping off the armrests in his fury "Fuck it was working! He was almost mine! I'll have to find a way to get him back in there! I need to complete the process!" His blue eyes lit up, burning fire hidden in them.

He chuckled, eyes still burning with their blue fire. "You think you escaped me? You were wrong, my pet. I'll always find a way to get you," he voiced insanely, his own smooth sound bouncing off the walls. The shadows that walked the corridors shivered in fright and melded to the walls, crawling away, at the sound of his insanity. "You can run, but you can't hide Yugi! I will find you!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murak hid behind a bush, waiting patiently for the moment to appear when they would grab the angel. He simply sat by the fire reading a book; not knowing the danger lurking near by. Kurai crouched next to Murak. He noticed that she was looking at the angel intently. "So it seems you are not immune to his charm. No matter, all I need is his blood. After that you may have him," he chuckled silently.

Kurai turned her attention to him, as though she could sense his thoughts. "When do we move?" She asked; her voice below that of a whisper. She wanted to get it over and done with, just so she could sit in the libraries and read. She smiled fondly at the little boy by the fire. '_I wonder if he will like the library. It has so many books, how can he not?'_

Murak just smirked at her. "We will attack soon enough, Kurai. Be patient," he muttered back. She nodded to show she understood, before turning her attention back to Yugi. Murak chuckled, '_You are too soft, Kurai. Always a fool for a cute face._'

---------------------------------

Yugi gazed in wonder at the sleeping figure before him. He'd never really taken the time to really look but he noticed something about Varon. He wasn't a vampire. And he wasn't a demon. In fact, Yugi had the feeling he wasn't even a shadow. '_Holy shit…. He's an Elf!_'

The looks certainly fit. Fair face, pointed ears and a strange ethereal light that shone around him. The only thing missing was long smooth hair. For some reason, Varon's stuck around him messily; rather like his charge's hair.

Hearing the rustling of bushes, Yugi froze. '_These woods are dangerous. Dangerous animals lurk everywhere_,' he remembered, shivering in fright. "Varon. Varon!" He whispered urgently, praying the animal wouldn't hear him. "Wake up! Come on! There's something here!" The elf grunted and rolled over; paying no heed to the angel's words. "Damnit Varon! Wake the fuck up!" He hissed, shaking the other.

Varon opened his eyes, gazing blearily at the world around him. "What?" he asked drowsily; eyes half lidded.

"There's something here. It's moving in the trees."

The statement seemed to wake him up. Varon opened his eyes wide, alertness evident in them. "Stay close to me, ok? We don't know what it is. It could be anything," he whispered back. Pushing the smaller boy behind him, he listened for anything.

A soft rustle. A whispered sigh. No heartbeat. '_A vampire. Shit.' _There was something else, a presence he knew from long ago. The aura of a wolf. '_Oh fuck! A werewolf too!_' The attack caught them both by surprise. Yugi was thrown to the right by a woman who jumped from the trees; crashing into another person, who simply caught him in his arms. Varon turned to see him, hoping the boy would be able to get away. On his part, it was a mistake. No sooner had he looked away, did the female attack him; slashing at him with her claws.

Varon hissed in pain when he felt his arm break, twisting behind him. Kicking back, he managed to get a hit on the woman's stomach; turning to face her. In return, she reached out her arm at lightning speed and slashed his face; carving through the flesh like it was butter. He winced, dodging her claws, punching her in the face. She staggered briefly and snarled, digging her claws into his stomach before pulling them sideways mercilessly.

Yugi felt the grip around his stomach lifting him into the air and turning him around, so he could see the carnage. "Help!" He yelled to the night, knowing no one would hear him. "God please help!" He saw the unmoving figure of Varon lying face down on the floor.

He felt himself fall, knowing that unconsciousness, and eventually death, would claim him. He lay in a pool of his own blood, unmoving; staring at the boy he had vowed to protect. He couldn't move or speak. But he wasn't dead. Yet.

Blood was pooling around him as the female stood above him licking the gore from her claws. His face was slashed, the white of bone showing through. His left arm was twisted at an impossible angle, it even made Murak wince in pain. His other arm looked like it was almost ripped off; holding on by merely a thread. His stomach was ripped open; intestines spilling on the floor around him.

Murak smiled and moved his mouth closer to the ear of the younger boy. He grinned maliciously and dug his nails into the skin of his stomach; feeling blood flow over his fingers. "No one will help you little boy," he growled playfully. "Look at what happened to your companion. Such a weak little child he was," he smiled at his female companion. "We get to keep you. Well actually you are a gift to Kurai. She wants you," he laughed, when he felt a shiver of fear.

Yugi pushed against the grip holding him. 'No. I will not be a toy. I will not be a pet. I am free. I will remain free,' he chanted in his head. He struggled, staring helplessly at the unmoving body of his friend. 'I will help him. I will save him. I have to!' His struggles became more violent, tears streaming down his face.

Kurai's head snapped up when she heard her name; her lips twisting into a smile. The little angel was cute. Very cute. And she recognized the look in Murak's eyes. 'He wants to keep him to himself. Well you can't. Because he's mine,' she hissed dangerously in her mind; poison filling her thoughts. "Hurry up Murak!" She yelled, walking away from the fallen man. "Hurry up with your ritual so we can get out of here." She smiled at the angel, hoping it would stop his tears. It didn't.

Varon listened from where he lay; slowly feeling his consciousness recede. All he could see was the tear stained face of Yugi, gazing at him in sadness. 'Please…' he thought, 'Please don't cry for me. I'll be going to heaven and I'll see you there. Please… don't cry…' For Varon everything turned black.

Yugi continued to struggle to get to the other. But try as he might, the darkness was lurking just beyond his vision. 'I am free. I can save him. I'm free. I can help him.' The darkness was upon him now; choking him like hands around his throat. 'I…. am…. free…'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou crashed through the bush, followed closely by his sire. The bag on his shoulder swung with the pace of his running. He had heard from an unnamed source that his target was up ahead in the forests somewhere. He'd been running for so long, his legs were tired and he felt like he was going to fall to the ground with exhaustion. But he had to keep going.

Bakura shook his head, running right behind him. "Where are we going?" He asked, he didn't get a reply. He sighed and hung his head. "Do you even know?" There was still no answer. "So we're running around through the forest blindly are we?" The young vampire didn't seem to hear him; either that or he didn't care.

Ryou kept running, ignoring everything around him. He needed to stop the dream from coming true. He wouldn't let Yugi die. He'd save him no matter what happened to himself. "Hurry up Bakura! I know he's around here somewhere! I can feel it!" He yelled back to the man running with him.

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

Ryou didn't want to tell him why. He knew it would make him seem like he was insane. There was the voice from the dream; guiding him to the angel they were searching for. He didn't know why, but he could tell it wasn't lying. It hadn't lied to him before, why would it start now. "I just know……" They kept running, not noticing the other presence along side them.

---------------------------------------------

Yugi glared at the man standing above him hatefully. "Fuck you! I'm not giving you anything!" He spat angrily, struggling against the ropes around him. They were tight and cutting into his arms painfully. He gritted his teeth against the pain, ignoring it in his struggles for freedom. "You can go to hell!" He yelled, furious at his current predicament.

All he had wanted was freedom. Between being hunted for what he was and being stalked, kidnapped, kidnapped again and raped, he felt that he was being trapped. And in all honesty; he was. And just when he thought he had gotten his much desired freedom, it was snatched away again.

Murak growled and smacked him across the face; the force snapping Yugi's head to the side. How dare the little brat disrespect him?! He was a powerful vampire, who could tear him limb from limb if he so desired. And the little bastard had the audacity to insult him like that. He slapped the angel again in frustration. "Listen kid, you **will** give me what I want! Willingly or not!"

Yugi continued to glare at him hatefully. "Not in your fucking life time!" He yelled defiantly, spitting saliva into Murak's eye. His head snapped to the side from the newest slap. His cheeks stinging painfully, but he refused to give in. He would not give them what they wanted. "I will die before I do."

A hand rose to slap him again and he winced, knowing it would hurt. But the impact never came. When Yugi looked up, he saw the wrist captured in a pale grip. Next to the man stood Kurai, eyes flashing dangerously. "Don't harm him, you asshole!" She hissed murderously, canines extending. "He is my child and you will not touch him!"

Murak paused. 'Child?' He thought incredulously, staring at her in shock. He'd never heard her say anything about him being her child. 'So it's not physical attraction anymore? She thinks of him as her kin? Interesting.' He lowered his hand, tugging it out of her grip. "Alright, love. I will not harm your precious pup," he promised, smiling toothily at her.

Kurai just continued to glare, stepping away from him. "Just get on with it! The sooner you finish, the sooner we can leave," she spat angrily, perching herself daintily on a rock. She brought out a nail file and began to clean her nails again. "Please, kid. Just give him the blood." She was begging with him; she wanted to get him away from Murak as fast as possible, but it was going to prove impossible if he never gave up his blood. "If you do, we can all get out of here and you can finish your book in the library."

Yugi turned his face away. "I'm sorry, but I can't. To lend my blood to a dark ritual would disgrace my father and all the angels left alive," he answered, his voice wavering slightly when he mention the other angels. It still pained him to think of what they were all going through. 'No matter what, I'll set you all free. I promise.'

Murak raised an eyebrow. "Oh and sleeping with a demon doesn't? You disgrace them by cavorting with the enemy." The words slipped through his lips like a potent poison, bent on destroying the mind. "You betray them with your weakness." The smile fixed on his face was malicious.

Yugi shook his head, trying to block out the words. "It is love. Love can never be wrong, no matter who or what it is with. Love knows no wrong."

"For you, maybe it is love. But do you honestly think he feels the same way? He is a demon, Yugi. He will say what he must to get you into his bed," he whispered, lightly stroking his hand down the angel's bruising cheek.

Yugi shook his head, trying to stop the voice from entering his mind. 'It's not true. It's not true. He's trying to turn me against Yami. It's not true,' he chanted, shivering slightly.

"Poor misguided angel." Murak cooed at him, rubbing the now purple and blue cheek. "We will love you now. We will look after you. You will want for nothing else. All we ask is one simple favor," he offered, fingers gripping a slim chin and tilting it upright. "We ask only for a small amount of blood to strengthen us so that we might protect you better. Is that too much to ask?"

Yugi turned his face away. "I can not and will not give you that which you seem to desire," he said it firmly, but inside he was curling in on himself. The words had stung, praying on his fears and insecurities. They ripped open his soul for all to see and spilled forth the lies that had been fed to him. But he wouldn't break under their weight. He was strong. "My blood is my own, and it will not be used for selfish purposes."

Murak sighed, bringing a knife from inside his jacket. "I tried to get you to do it willingly. Lord knows I've tried. I tried to make it less painful for you when we commence the ritual, but you seem to want none of it," he scolded, running the blade lightly across his arm. A thin red line appeared on the alabaster skin, although no blood leak through. "And so now, we will do things the hard way."

He pressed the blade down harder, breaking the skin and letting the blood flow out into a small bottle. The cut felt like fire was burning him, eating away at the fragile skin from within. The captive hissed in pain, closing his eyes in an attempt to block it out. A cut wasn't meant to hurt like this. It was supposed to sting and maybe even ache, but it wasn't supposed to burn like fire.

The vampire watched the bottle fill with blood, smiling sadistically. He was enjoying the suffering of the small angel. 'The last Angel has finally been caught. My name will go to the history books.' He laughed manically in his own mind, happy at the misfortune he knew he was causing to others. 'Such a great fuss….. all over one little boy.' He pulled the vile away and sealed it with a rubber stopper. "This will be enough for now. You've been a good boy." He was practically singing it, patting Yugi on the head. He walked away, over towards a tree and sat down, smiling in triumph.

Yugi sighed and sunk down low in his binds. It was all over now. These two would become more powerful and no one would be able to stop them. He rested limply, staring at the female imploringly. She knew what he was asking; he wanted to be let out. He was trying as hard as he could to send the message to her, praying she would take heed of his request.

Kurai stood up from her position, feet gracefully hitting the floor with a soft thud. Her red lips curved up into a smile, showing off slightly sharper looking teeth then the average human or even vampire. Her feet practically glided across the leaf covered floor, stopping just beside him. She gracefully knelt beside him and cut through the ropes with a dagger she had hidden in her robes. "Hello, little angel," she cooed softly, hugging him to her. "My name is Kurai Soconava. I'm from the werewolf tribe Lilium. I'll be looking after you."

------------------------------------------

Yami ran into the clearing, having felt the presence of the two dangerous individuals. He spotted the blood soaked figure on the floor and ran to him, hoping he wasn't too late. He wasn't; the boy still breathed. He flipped him over, wincing at the sight. It was bad. The tissue was damaged severely and even with the elf's natural healing powers, he would die if he didn't get the proper medical attention.

Crashing in the bushes drew his attention away from the injured elf. He sat silently, waiting to see if it was threat. He almost sighed in relief when a white head poked out from the trees. Key word being 'almost'. He still hated the young vampire with all his being. However, for the good of the Varon and Yugi, he would need the runt's help. "You, runt, come tend to this mans wounds," he ordered.

Ryou glared at him. "I'm not one of your little kiss ass servants! You can't order me around!" He said defiantly, although he still knelt by the injured elf and pulled medical supplies from the bag. He rubbed healing salve and disinfectant on the larger wounds, before bandaging him up. "That should hold until he gets back to the palace for proper healing."

Just as he finished, Bakura walked in calmly. "I don't see the midget, Ryou. Didn't you say you already knew where he was?" He mocked, smirking at his fledgling. He knew Ryou didn't like to be made fun of, but the opportunity was too great to pass off. His smirk widened when the teenager's face went red with anger.

"I know exactly where to go! He came through here!" He yelled, still red in the face. It wasn't only anger, it was also embarrassment. What right did Bakura have to make him look like a fool in front of someone he hated? "If it wasn't for the fact the boy over here was injured, I would have kept on going!" He continued to rant, annoyance apparent in his voice.

Bakura turned to the unconscious person, for the first time noticing him. "What happened to him?" He asked, although he could guess fairly well. He too walked over and knelt by the figure, sniffing the air. His eyes darkened slightly. "It was a mutt. A stinking werewolf," he growled. It was no secret that werewolves and vampires didn't get along.

Yami nodded, standing up. "I think the wolf took Yugi," he told them, beginning to walk away. "You two stay here. I'll go ahead and find him." His voice was calm and collected, but inside he was shaking with nerves. What if the wolf had bitten his angel? What if it killed him? He'd never be able to see him again.

Ryou stood up and began to follow after him. He saw Yami stop and turn to him, arching one eyebrow. "I'm," he began, trying to force the words from his mouth. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, Yami could be terrifying if provoked. "I'm coming with you," he finished, forcing it out.

"No."

Ryou glared, fighting down his own fear. He wasn't going to show the asshole that he was intimidated. He would be strong. For Yugi. "I'm coming. You have no choice. Yugi is my friend and I love him. I won't just stand by while he could be in danger." He was almost starting to yell it, but he tried to control himself. "I'm coming no matter what." He knew Yami would protest, so he cut him off. "The more time we spend arguing, the less time we have to save him."

Yami closed his mouth and nodded, turning swiftly away from the younger boy. No matter how much he hated having to be around the bane of his existence, he would do it if it meant saving his beloved. "Hurry up then," he instructed coldly, beginning to run again. He could feel the angel up ahead, to the west of the clearing. 'We're coming, baby. Hold on.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi felt himself falling into her smile and her eyes, soft greens pulling him in. Her embrace was warm and soft, like a mother's. She also carried a calming scent around her; like lilies and moongrass. He almost felt like falling asleep but he knew he couldn't; he didn't want to fall into the white again. "What do you want with me?"

"I have been so lonely since I was separated from my pack. I need someone to keep me company. That's where you come in, little one," she whispered, rocking them both back and forth. She slowly began to hum a song, still kneeling on the ground with him in her arms. She didn't appear to want to let him go.

Yugi nodded his head in understanding, knowing what it felt like to be alone. "I was lonely too. But then….. I found Anzu and Ryou….. and then Yami and everyone else. They made me feel like I was special and I wasn't alone," he whispered back, eyes closing drowsily. The rocking was getting to him.

"Why were you lonely, little angel?" Kurai still hadn't stopped humming, even while talking.

Yugi hugged her back, laying his head on her shoulder. "All my life, people have been out to get me. Father thought it was best that I didn't go outside, so I couldn't make friends. I was so lonely. But then Father let me be a guardian and when I saw Anzu…… I just needed someone to notice me. I needed a friend. And she was always so happy and nice…. I broke the rules to be her friend. To be able to feel what it was like," he answered sadly, almost on the verge of tears. He still, deep inside, blamed himself for the death of his once friend.

Kurai continued to rock him. "You'll never be alone again. You have me now. I won't let you be alone." She was trying to console him in his distraught state. He seemed so depressed, so vulnerable, and her instincts took over. She gently patted his hair, hoping to calm him down. This is what she had missed when she hadn't found a mate; a pup of her own to look after.

Yugi shook his head and went to pull away. "I love Yami….. And I love Ryou….. And I want to find them and everyone else I've met," he told her, still trying to push her arms off him. She didn't seem to be letting go. "I need to set the other angels free and I need to see father again. I'm sorry….. I can't stay with you…."

Kurai sighed and hugged him to her tighter. "But…. What will I do without you? I need love. I need companionship. You are the first I have ever liked, what will I do with you gone, little angel?" She asked, almost brokenly.

"Come with me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come with me. Help me escape and come back with me. Meet my friends. They'll be your friends too," he tempted, smiling at her brightly. He lightly placed both his hands on the side of her face. "You'll have a home. You'll have a pack again. Please…. Come with me."

Kurai stared at him in shock. The boy barely knew her and here he was offering to share even this small piece of his life with her? He offered her a home and friendship, without knowing anything about her? No one outside her pack had done that for her before. They had all looked upon her like she was trash. Just because of what she was. "Why….. Why would you do that for me? You….. You don't know me…."

"Because you're like I used to be. Everyone deserves a chance to be happy. "

Kurai smiled, hugging him closer to her. "Thank you," she whispered back. She almost felt like crying in her happiness. "I'd love to." She buried her face in his shoulder and smiled, wondering if this was what it felt like to have a child of her own.

A force suddenly pulled him from her arms, pulling him away from her. Yugi had his arms outstretched, trying to grab hold of her hands. "Don't let me go! Don't let him get me again!" He screamed in fright, the force ripping him away from her. "Please! Don't let him take me again!"

Aidan stood behind him. "Come on along, pet. I've let you have enough freedom as it is," he scolded, using his shadows to pull the young angel towards him. It had taken some time, but he managed to track down the object of his affections. "Come along Yugi, we're going to finish off those memories of yours." He was taunting him again, trying to break his will.

Yugi struggled against the force, hands still reaching towards Kurai. "Please! Kurai! Don't let me go!" He yelled frantically. She was frozen in place, as was Murak, Aidan's shadows holding her back. "Please!!!" Yugi saw someone come out of the bushes and he struggled even harder against the force when he recognized them, pushing as hard as he could. He almost succeeded in staying still. "Yami!! Ryou!! Help! Please god help me!"

Yami tried to run forward, as did Ryou, but both found they were both stuck firmly to the ground with the shadows. He growled angrily, trying to pull his feet away from the ground. "Damnit Aidan! Release me! Face me like a man!" He yelled, desperately trying to pull his feet from the ground. In his mind, he knew Yugi needed him desperately.

Aidan smirked and pulled harder, making the younger move faster towards him. He pulled him into his arms and smirked triumphantly at the demon king across from him. "Goodbye Pharaoh!" He yelled, disappearing into a black vortex.

------------------------------------------

Yami smashed his hand into the nearest tree. He had lost his love again. To the same man. Why did it always happen to him? He and his angel didn't deserve this! They hadn't done anything that warranted this sort of punishment. 'To be together in heart and soul, but never in body.' He sighed; leaning against the tree and closed his eyes, willing the tears away.

Kurai repressed tears, she had lost her pup. He had offered her a home and family. And just as she had accepted, he was ripped from her arms. Her pup, the closest she had ever come to having a child. She covered her face with her hands and wept silently, trying to muffle her sobs. She was on her own again.

Murak just shrugged and stood up, cracking his neck. "Who cares if the little shit is gone? Good riddance," he announced, receiving glares from everyone within the small area. "I got what I wanted from him." He held up the vile of blood, smiling cruelly. He never noticed Kurai getting ready to pounce on him.

Kurai jumped, pushing him to the floor. "Don't talk about him that way! He was worth more then you ever would be!" She yelled, digging her claws into his ribs. She heard a gasp from him and smirked. "You'll never be loved like he is! Look at the people here! They're falling apart without him!" And it was true. Everyone in the area was crying for the angel that had been lost.

Kurai grabbed the hand by his side that was clutching the vile securely. She sunk her claws into the ligaments and made him open his hand. "You got what you wanted? Well I'm taking it away, just like he was taken from us," she spat, smashing the vile on the ground. Slowly she lifted herself off him. He looked shocked and frightened. Apparently, he had never met with an angry werewolf. "Leave now. Or we will not hesitate to kill you." She watched impassively as he scrambled away. She turned around and whipped her claws clean on the leaves.

Ryou had sunk to his knees during the quick fight, tears streaming down his face. He had failed. The man from his dream had taken the boy away from him. 'God please….. Let it not come true…. Please…' he begged, crying heavily into his hands. He felt someone lay a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see a lady with green eyes smiling at him.

Kurai felt pity for the poor boy. Obviously her pup had meant a lot to him. She tried to smile brightly, imitating the smile Yugi had gifted her with. "You'll see him again. The pup will always come back to you as long as he remembers he loves you," she whispered, eyes telling him to believe her.

Ryou nodded and turned to cling to her. She seemed so warm and kind. Like a mother. He sobbed into her dress, letting her comb her fingers through his hair.

-------------------------------

Aidan smiled warmly at the sleeping figure in his arms. The angel had struggled valiantly against him but in the end was subdued by a simple sleep spell. Now he dwelled in the white room again, slowly forgetting his memories. It hurt him to do it, but he knew that he had no other choice. He was in love with someone who couldn't love him back. And if he couldn't have his heart by wooing him, he'd make him forget all others.

Aidan gently lowered the angel onto a bad made of crystal. It sat in the middle of what seemed a room made entirely of crystals. 'The Hall of Crystals' was a lovely name. And there lay Yugi, surrounded by white flowers and clothed in white, on the crystal altar. Truthfully, it was his best work yet.

Aidan laughed slightly, brushing the bangs out of the sleeping Yugi's face. Many would have sold their souls to be able to see such a beautiful masterpiece. But as it was, only he himself would. He lent down and gently sealed his lips softly with the angel's. No, no one would see this. After all, Yugi was his and he wasn't sharing.

TBC…..

Me: hey guys! I finally finished! Yay! Now guys guess what guess what guess what guess what guess what? AMC is now an avidgamers game! So mina-san go sign up! (No you cannot be Yugi or Yami ok. They're currently missing. And so is Aidan) I shall put the link in my bio!!!!! Yay!!!!!! By the way... AMC is sadly going to end soon. But despare not my loving fans, I may write a sequal. Or give premission to other people to write the sequal. If your interested, tell me in a review. Until then, loving reviewers of mine, ja ne!


	16. Ripped Away

AN: ahem. I'm not sure if i'm going to do the re-write. until i do, the story will continue ; By the way, the scenes with Yugi in them were much easier to right.

Chapter 16- Ripped Away

Aidan stood by the alter, gently wiping the sweat from Yugi's forehead with a damp cloth. For the past hour he'd been fighting the pull, struggling against the vortex that would take away his memories. Yugi thrashed his head to the side and moaned loudly, face contorting in pain.

Aidan shushed him and wiped the sweat from his brow again. If only the boy would stop fighting it and give in. It was hurting them both. He hated to do this to the one he loved and he hated the pain it was causing him but if the boy wanted to be stubborn he was going to have to deal with the consequences. 'Why does he care for those pitiful excuses for beings? They're not with him now, are they? This proves their so called love.' He snorted distastefully.

'Still…. What if what I'm doing is wrong? What if this will only cause him more pain?' It wasn't the first time that thought had pushed through into the fore front of his mind. He knew somewhere that it was a possibility but when it came to Yugi, rationality went out of the window the moment he saw him. He pushed the thought away, waving it off as a mild insecurity. 'Of course it won't. It'll make him happier. There will no longer be any bad memories and we can make new ones together.'

He smiled, running his fingers through the soft hair again, a glimmer of love entering his eye. Yes. All this was for the best. When this was over, the angel would thank him. Now they could always be together and nothing would ever split them apart. He lightly kissed him on the sweat covered forehead. Yes, everything would be perfect.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on boy, stand up." A growled command from an angry demon. The whelp needed to learn the facts of life. Unless you fought for it, you'd never have it. The same would be said for Yugi. "If you want to save him, then hurry up and get your ass moving. Crying won't bring him back."

Kurai glared angrily at Yami. Why didn't he understand? Ryou had lost someone close to him, with no way of knowing if he would ever see him again. He was devastated. "Don't be a prat. Let him have this moment to himself." She admonished, dislike for the demon king already starting to well up. "You can't just expect him to-"

Ryou stopped her, pulling himself slowly to his feet. "It's alright. Yami's right." He chocked on the words. It was the first time he'd ever actually agreed with the aloof king. He hated him, it was true, but even he couldn't deny the truth of the words. "I can't help Yugi if I just sit here and do nothing." His resolve was set; he was going after Yugi. "We need to get to him before something happens."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi woke slowly, eyes fluttering open before closing to block out the light. He didn't understand why he was pulled from the dream world, but his instincts told him that it was necessary. Something bad was happening. His hands were pressed to something cold; it felt like glass. He found he was lying down, but on what he didn't know. It was hard and cold and slippery; like glass or crystal. His face scrunched up in concentration as he tried to remember. _'Where am I? How did I get here? ... Who am I?_' He didn't remember anything and it was scaring him. He knew he should remember, but he didn't.

A noise from the right side of his current bed drew his attention. A man of what looked like mid-twenties was standing there smiling at him in what appeared to comforting manner. However, to the small teenager, it was anything but. "Who….. who are you?" he stuttered out, backing away slightly. Something told him not to trust the new comer. "Where am I?"

The man's face twisted up into a smirk. The process seemed to be a great success; his precious angel had forgotten everything. Yugi's questions confirmed that. Now they could begin life anew; without all the clutter of the past. No one could take him away now. "You are in the Caves of Adonis and I am Aidan." He answered, reaching out his hand, cupping the boys face.

Yugi flinched back, moving away from the hand. The man terrified him. _'Something about him just doesn't feel right…… What is it?' _He couldn't put his finger on the problem but it nagged at his mind. Still, he would figure that out when he found out the more pressing matters. Like his name for instance. "Who am I?"

Aidan smirked, this was better then he had imagined. "You're mine" he hissed, pulling the boy up and kissing him forcefully. Yugi struggled against him, even more frightened, but he paid him no heed. _'This time…… he won't get away. This time he's mine. And I'm not letting him go!'_

----------------------------------------------------------------

It had an hour since they'd left the clearing. At the moment they were trudging through the forest. It was starting to get light. They'd been out for most of the night and now the sun was rising. Which for Ryou was a very bad sign. He wasn't a full Darkness yet and so couldn't stay in the sun as long as he liked. They would have been there by now, had they actually known where the angel had been taken.

As it was, they didn't.

The most that any of them knew was that he had been taken somewhere near by. And that only left one place. The mountains. Ryou, although he had seen the place in a dream, didn't voice his suspicions as to where they were headed. It wouldn't do well to give the other two false hopes. _'I only hope we get to him in time. Oh Yugi……where are you?'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi sat shivering on the crystal alter. It had been some time since the crazed shadow had been called away for business, leaving strict instructions not to move. These were instructions that Yugi was not willing to break under any circumstances. He had no desire to test the levels of insanity Aidan possessed.

The sound of footsteps alerted him to the presence of another person in the room. He closed around himself more, hoping to any god that would hear him that it wasn't Aidan. The man's words were harsh and possessive, much like his hands. They hurt him and froze him at his core. He shivered again, screwing his eyes shut.

Something felt different. The aura was one that was angry and yet still pure. The aura was of light. 'What is it? Is it like me?' He remembered the feeling, just not the word. He opened his eyes half way to see who was approaching him.

It was a boy, looking no older then 16 with dark black hair and eerie green eyes. From his back sprouted white wings, although a few of the feathers were turning red. His eyes were locked on Yugi and appeared very determined. In his left hand he clutched a sword, the blade glittering from the light cast on the crystal walls.

Yugi slowly uncurled from his position and turned to dangle his feet off the side of the bed, smiling uneasily. The way the boy was looking at him wasn't exactly comforting. It was like the stranger wanted to kill him, wanted to hurt him and yet, still loved him and admired him. The look made him shiver and shift uncomfortably. "Um… who are you?" he called out.

The boy didn't answer. Instead he walked closer never taking his eyes off the boy in front of himself. The sword was slowly raised to waist height, looking like with one swipe the angel would cut Yugi in half. The soft footsteps were the only thing heard in the room as both stared at each other nervously. When he was only a few feet away, he finally spoke. "Yugi Mouto…purest angel of the realm of light…son of Ra… the last free angel…" he whispered, more to himself then Yugi. "They have tried to cage you and you do not see it. They are trying to taint you, the demon and the shadow. But I will not let them. I am here to save you."

Yugi climbed off the alter, backing away from the angel coming towards him. "What- what are you talking about?" he asked, fright taking hold of his throat. _'He's mad. Oh god. He's crazy.' _He was panicking, backing away rapidly. His back hit the wall and he knew he had no where else to go.

The clearly insane angel kept going forward, moving towards his cornered prey. "I'll save you from taint. The purest shouldn't be tainted. I'll set you free." He whispered now right in front of his target. He gently placed his hand on the other angel's cheek, not noticing the flinch. "I'll save you." He raised the sword above his head and swiftly brought it down.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pull was leading them towards the caves, a place only a few dared to tread. The Caves of Adonis in the Halls of Crystal. The name was misleading; the place was a hell. It was dark and it was light. There were craters on large sections of the ground, making it almost impossible to walk through, and it was home to the most dangerous creatures. The crystal walls were misleading, often leading to dead ends or side passages.

There were only a few purposes that the caves now possessed. The first was as a burial site. People were dragged here and entombed in the walls; caught forever in a hard casing. Their bodies never aged, always remaining as they had been when they died. It was usually reserved for the higher nobles, although others were brought here.

The second use was as a hiding place. The twisting halls, large chambers and misleading passageways made it ideal for people to hide treasures or, in fact, themselves. It was almost impossible to find anyone in here. That was of course, if you lacked the ability to sense the person you're searching for.

The Third was as a place to get married. Many would come here for the surreal surroundings and the beautiful light that reflected off the walls. In truth, this was place that Yami had been married in. And…… it was the place in which he hoped to be married again. To the angel he loved.

The last was probably the least comforting. The caves, due to all the dense crystal, worked as great magic conductors. And if one should feel the need to perform a ritual that would have otherwise taken too much energy and power, they could easily perform it.

The thought of that was in no way comforting. The other reasons seemed unlikely, although the third was plausible. No. It was more likely that when Aidan brought Yugi here, he planned on using the caves as a conductor. But for what, they didn't know. Whatever it was, they were all certain it wasn't good.

They moved forward, mindful of the gaping craters on their path. If one of them fell in, they weren't going to come out. All they needed to do now was find where the angel was being held. It was somewhere up ahead, Yami could feel it.

"Are you sure this is the right direction?" After a long period of silence, Kurai had finally decided to speak. The sound was hushed, so as not to reverberate off the walls and give off their position. To say she was tired was an understatement; she felt dead on her feet. Although the though of her pup kept her moving.

Ryou looked back, eyes reflecting how she felt. He was after all, only a fledgling vampire. He didn't have the strength or stamina to do what he was trying. After all, he hadn't fed in over 3 weeks. The need was starting to consume him. Closing his eyes, he continued to walk. "I don't know for sure. But I just have the feeling we need to be going this way."

"What good is a feeling?" Yami snorted disdainfully. Even when they both had the same goal, he refused to work with the fledgling and took every opportunity to insult him. However, a point was a point. "Although you are right. The pull is directing me in this direction." He indicated to the right.

Kurai looked doubtful. "But it doesn't-"

Yami cut her off with a glare. "The pull is never wrong." He growled, annoyed that the wench decided to undermine his people by denying the strength of the pull. "Now, if you want to find Yugi, you will follow us and keep quiet. Is that understood?"

Kurai nodded, following after them both. Apparently her opinion didn't matter. 'If I was with the pack they'd be listening. It doesn't smell right down that hall.' The smell was sour, not at all like Yugi's scent. But what did she know? She was just a freaking werewolf with a freaking excellent sense of smell. No she knew nothing.

The trio continued on with Kurai glaring at both of their backs irritably. She had though that the boy called Ryou was level headed, more so then the clearly insane one beside him. Apparently she was wrong. He had ignored the warning too. If they were going to refuse to listen to her, then they could bludey well accept the consequences.

And oh the consequences were truly wonderful.

Half way down the hall, they were attacked. A great beast dove from the shadows, almost biting the pig-headed ruler in half. Unfortunately, in Kurai's view, it missed. Instead, it only scraped across his side. There wasn't really enough light to see it but it was huge and obviously strong.

Ryou looked shocked, having not expected something to jump at him. He dodged a swipe from a large set of claws; dropping to the ground. The monster could have sliced him in half with one hit. 'Yugi…..' The thought made him stand up. He needed to save Yugi. He pulled a sword from his bag, bringing it down hard on the monsters arm. The creature screamed in pain, its arm almost completely severed. "Yami." He hissed, eyes never leaving the withering creatures form. "Go. Take Kurai and go get Yugi."

Kurai looked shocked. How could he expect her to leave him here to die? She would never let one of her pups do that. "No…. Ryou! We can't just leave you here!" she yelled, trying to run forward. A hand caught her arm.

Ryou dodged a set of teeth aimed straight for his jugular. He swung the sword back and stabbed it into the creature's side, dropping to the floor and rolling to the side. In an instant he was back on his feet and backing up hurriedly down the corner. "Just go! I'll distract him! Go!"

Yami nodded, dragging Kurai away. "It's him or my love. I choose my love." He whispered, quickly making his way out of the hall. "Don't worry Kurai. He's not a babe. He'll be able to take care of this."

Ryou watched them go, leading the enraged beast further down the corridor. If he had to give up his life for Yugi's, so be it. He would die happy if he knew he died for someone he loved. Grasping the sword tightly, he ran at the monster again. _'This is for you…… I loved then, I love you now. And I will forever.'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Instinctively Yugi reached up to his ear and pulled out the earring, it immediately becoming a sword. He thrust it up in the air, blocking the sword already heading his way. He threw the other off him and ran round him, trying to get away. "Please…. What's wrong with you!" he yelled, horror lay plainly in his eyes. He didn't want to die. "Please stop! Please!"

The other angel ran after him, face impassive although his eyes were shining with fire. "I have to save you. I can't let them ruin your light." He spoke coldly, no emotion entering his voice. He slashed at Yugi with the sword, narrowly missing him as he ducked out of the way and continued to move. "Let me help you. Don't run from me." He brought the sword down again.

Yugi turned quickly, just in time to stop the sword slicing him in half. For a brief moment, he looked into the others eyes. In that moment, pain sliced through his brain. Suffering, loneliness; all spilling forth from the being in front of him. He quickly looked away, hating the feeling that coursed through him. 'So much pain. It aches. He's suffered so much.' He knocked the boy away from him, turning and running when he stumbled.

The angel came back, sword raised and ready to strike him down. A thrust and then the sound of metal moving through flesh, blood splashing onto the floor. A scream ripped through the air.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Bakura rushed through the halls, searching for his fledgling. He'd felt a jolt of pain through the connection and immediately came running. He wasn't going to lose Ryou. There was no way in hell.

He'd done as promised; he'd stayed to look after Varon until he wasn't needed. It was good that he'd managed to signal Itrius and get some medics to collect him. By now he was probably recovering on a bed somewhere. There was still the possibility that he wouldn't live.

Right now, though, Bakura had bigger problems. Like finding his wayward fledgling. 'Damn moronic bastards. Never listen to a thing I fucking say.' He skidded around the corner, smelling blood on the air. He followed the trail, knowing exactly who it would lead him to. 'Why I find the little shit, he's getting a lesson on why _I'm_ the master.'

He stopped, seeing the dead form of a beast in front of him. The wounds were numerous, most extremely deep. The fatal blow was struck through the heart, killing it instantly. The smell wafting off it was enough to make him want to vomit. A trail of blood caught his eye. It was leading around the corner.

Stepping over the mutilated creature, Bakura kept going on. The blood was becoming a thicker trail. Apparently, Ryou had begun to crawl at this stage. He walked as calmly as he could around the corner, but he couldn't keep his gasp in at the sight of his poor fledgling.

The boy's leg was almost bitten off, hanging on by a thread. His arm was obviously broken as it was twisted at an odd angle. There was a bite mark on his side; thankfully it wasn't too deep. He lay limply against a crystal wall, eyes closed and bloody sword held firmly in his hand.

Bakura looked at him with sympathy, crouching next to the seemingly sleeping figure. "Oh Ryou…… why do you never listen?" he whispered, brushing the blood stained hair out of his face. "I told you it wasn't a good idea to come. Now look at you. Why didn't you listen to me?"

"Because I need to save Yugi." The voice was raspy, probably from screaming. Ryou blinked open brown eyes, trying to find the energy to smile. "I love him. And if it means I have to sacrifice my life for his, I will." He coughed, blood dripping down his chin. It looked like a few ribs were broken too.

Bakura sighed, tempted to pull him into a hug but knowing that it wouldn't do any good. "What about me? I love you. I don't want to see you like this." He asked, starting to bandage the wounds. He grabbed the broken arm. "This is gonna hurt, Ryou. Don't move." He snapped the bone back into place, hearing a hiss as his reply. Binding it to a splint quickly, he moved on.

"Please…… remember that I love him. I love you. And I will forever." Ryou answered, knowing he sounded slightly selfish. But what could be done? He knew he felt something for his sire. It was natural wasn't it? Well that's what Akira had said. But Yugi would always be there. "I love you and I won't leave you. But I need to protect him. Please… understand that."

Bakura leaned in, his breath ghosting across pale lips. "I love you; to the end of time." He whispered, before gently capturing Ryou's mouth in a sweet kiss. This love was enough for him. As long as Ryou wouldn't leave him and would continue to love him through out time, then that was all he needed. All he wanted was Ryou. And he knew that he'd have him. For all time.

A scream pierced the air, dragging both from the euphoria. Ryou looked off into the distance, terror reading evident in his eyes. "Yugi……"

Bakura pulled him close, as though to protect him from the panic he knew would come. _'Please Yami…… hurry up and get the little one. Ryou would never forgive you if anything happened to him. And neither would I.'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi closed his eyes, trying to stop the tears falling. The blade stuck out from his arm, the blade gleaming menacingly as the blood slowly slid down it. He bit back a sob, shakily standing from his place on the ground. When he had sunk there, he wasn't sure. He winced and pulled out the metal weapon; grimacing at the amount of blood staining the blade.

It hurt to move his arm. The blade had just missed the bone, tearing through the muscle like it was nothing. Yugi threw the sword away from him. He felt relieved when he heard it hit the ground several meters away.

The other angel regarded him impassively, not caring how much pain he'd put Yugi through. "Why do you resist so?" He walked to the sword lying on the floor, watching Yugi struggling to stay standing. His fingers wrapped around the hilt and he picked it up, not once taking his eyes away from the other angel. "When you die, I will follow. You will never be alone and you will be safe."

The angel was in front of him, when he had gotten there Yugi hadn't seen. It was taking all his energy to stay standing and conscious. The sword was raised again and Yugi closed his eyes, knowing he could no longer evade the inevitable. He sighed, a single tear falling down his face.

There was a thump, then a clatter. The sword had been dropped, falling uselessly to the floor. Amethyst eyes opened blearily, widening at the sight before him. The angel that had attacked him was sprawled on the floor. Behind him was a girl, eyes glowing. Yugi backed away from her, scared out of his wits, when arms wrapped around him.

Yami had rushed to the younger boy and encased his stiff form in his arms, ignoring the blood. "Thank god you are safe." His voice was gentle and held the hint of relief. He'd been so afraid when he saw the blade being raised above his angels head. Afraid that he'd loose him forever.

The boy in his arms remained stiff; his muscles unyielding in their tension. He pulled back to stare into the eyes of the one he loved, face twisted into a mask of concern. "What's wrong? Are you ok?" his voice remained gentle, although inside he was screaming out in agony.

Yugi's eyes glared at him in distrust. "Who are you?!" he hissed from between clenched teeth. "Who ever you are, let me go." His voice was cold and unyielding. Like steel. This man couldn't be trusted. What if he was like the other two? There is only so much pain a soul could take before they broke, and Yugi was almost there.

Yami froze, his eyes widening. "Yugi…." He managed to choke out, feeling his air way closing in. He couldn't breath. "No…. no you're lying…. You can't have forgotten" he muttered, clutching the unresponsive body closer. He couldn't believe, no refused to believe, that the young angel he loved so much could forget him. "Why are you doing this to me? Is it because of Anzu? Because I killed her?" he was in hysterics, sobbing openly in pain. His heart felt like it was tearing in two.

Yugi tried to pull away, not understanding at all. The man scared him. He was going to hurt him. "Get away from me!" he yelled desperately. He felt trapped and scared. "Don't touch me! I don't know who you are! I've never met you before and I have no idea what you're talking about! Please let me go!" he struggled to pull away; throwing all his weight back.

Yami tightened his hold, crying hysterically. He buried his face in Yugi's shoulder, no longer able to contain it. They'd been apart so long and Yugi had forgotten him. Forgotten what they'd had to do to be together. He clutched him desperately, afraid to let him go. "No…… please Yugi! Remember me! Don't forget me….. I love you…. please, remember me….. I've loved you for so long….. please…. Oh god….. remember me….. Yami…" he pleaded brokenly.

Yugi stopped struggling, exhausted. The last word seemed important, like he'd heard it before. "Yami….." he mirrored, the name ringing clear inside him. It inspired hatred, anger, love and loneliness. "Who- who are you? Why…. Why do I remember your name? Why do I feel like I should be comforting you? Why!" he asked softly, eyes closing to stop the feelings. He could feel the grief of the other person when he looked him in the eyes.

Yami stopped the tears from flowing, although he didn't move his head from Yugi's shoulder. "You loved me…… we were together for so short a time… please, my angel…. Remember me. Remember your friends. Remember Ryou. Remember Anzu. Come back to us sweet angel…. Please don't leave me….. We need you…." he whispered, attempting to insight memories into the teenagers head.

Yugi clutched his head in pain, eyes scrunching up in pain. "Why does it hurt so much? Why do I feel like I need to remember? Who are you, Yami?" he asked, almost crying himself. He couldn't remember who this was. He didn't understand why it hurt so much not to. The people's names brought back feelings but he didn't know why. "I want to remember…."

Yami nodded, lifting his head up. His eyes were puffy and red and his face tear stained. "I'll try to help you…. I can't let you go again….." He replied, placing his hand on the side of the boys face. "Never….. never again…." He gently sealed their lips together in a sweet kiss.

TBC….


End file.
